Saga Oscura: Sombras del reino
by NIGHTMERE
Summary: Cuando una reina decide recobrar lo que le pertenece y liberar su pueblo de una maldicion solo el poder de los que una vez fueron portadores de la armónia podrán detener este mal, pero, acaso por quien pelean les a dicho toda verdad sobre sus "enemigos" Los hijos de Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Fluttershy iran en busca de la verdad y el fin de un reinado oscuro
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En el reino mágico de equestria hoy día principalmente en canterlot solo la frase "matar o morir" era la base de la situación actual de canterlot ya que una guerra de poderes imperiales tanto militares y civiles se llevaba acabo.

En el centro de canterlot podemos ver a guardias tanto lunares como solares luchando junto a los civiles contra las hordas de enemigos. En un momento dado un enemigo logra colarse entre la defensa pero es frenado por una lanza antes de alcanzar a un unicornio respetado y bien conocido entre la crema y nata.

-Vaya son mas fuertes que la ultima ves que nos atacaron-dijo el unicornio

-No... Podrás... Derrotarnos mientras uno de nosotros ¡SIGA EN PIE!-replicó el enemigo con su ultimo aliento

-Maldito, incluso en su ultimo aliento sigue siendo arrogante-

-tranquilo, ahora lo importante es seguir defendiendo el castillo, entiendes Fancy-dijo una yegua de crin rosa y peinado similar al de cadence.

-si lo se solo espero que la princesa y los guardianes de la armonía puedan contra la reina y su esposo-dijo fancy viendo hacia el castillo-vamos fleur tenemos que seguir aguantando los ataques

Mientras tanto en el castillo dentro de la salon de fiestas vemos a cuatro guardianes de la armonía luchando contra un rey alicornio.

-vaya me sorprende, su poder ha aumentado desde la ultima vez-dijo el rey

-ja, sorprendido?-dijo un guardián de crin esponjada y cafe

-o temes que ahora te podamos vencer?-dijo la guardiana de crin azul y roja

-no es nada de eso, solo me esperaba que después de que Celestia matara a sus madres no tuvieran la motivación suficiente de aumentar sus poderes y enfrentar a la verdadera villana, pero, en vez de eso prefieren aserme frente a mi-

-No tienes derecho a mencionarlas !MALDITO!- dijo el guardián de crin roja el cual usaba unas gafas sin un lente-y ni se te ocurra culpar a la princesa por tus crimenes

-Si y a que te refieres con que no somos rivales para ti no ves que la pelea esta muy pareja-dijo el guardián de crin corta lacia y cafe

-Jajaja, no se han dado cuenta me he limitado durante toda la pelea pero si quieren una verdadera pelea...!LA TENDRAN!-dijo el rey empezando a expulsar su poder-si no van a ayudarnos a liberar a su pueblo de la tiranía y al nuestro de su maldición, entonces tendré que !ELIMINARLOS!

Un inmenso poder emerge del rey haciendo retumbar el castillo y sorprendiendo a los guardianes por tan inmenso poder y una gran batalla ha comenzado. Mientras tanto en sala del trono en medio del humo de las explociones otra pelea se libraba.

-!DARK...woaa pero que es ese poder!-dijo un guardián de crin verdiazul

-valla quien lo diría han provocado a mi marido-dijo la reina sin preocupación

-Así que ese es su máximo poder?-dijo el guardián de crin azul rey

-Ese no es su maximo-dijo la reina captando la atención de los dos chicos-pero que mas da si el usara su 50% de su poder, por que yo no-y así comienza a aumentar su poder drasticamente-veamos si pueden seguirme el paso estando en mi 30%-

-!no importa cuanto aumentes tu poder seguir es peleando hasta el fin! Cierto Harmony-dijo viendo a su compañero

-!Así es mientras haya maldad por aquí no pararemos de pelear! Vamos terminemos con esto Shining- Y ambos empezaron a correr hacia la reina

-Si así lo quieren-dijo la reina corriendo y cerca de enbestirlos

-!AQUI SERA TU TUMBA!-Dijeron los dos al tiempo que casi chocaban con ella

"_Tal vez se pregunten como es que llegamos a un punto tan critico en el que llibramos una guerra que decidirá el destino de equestria"_ -pensó Harmony-"_pero sera mejor que sepan que fue lo que provoco todo este lío, así que bienvenidos a_

_**Kingdom's Shadows**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: SECUESTRO EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 1 (El enemigo secreto)

Luego superar su última prueba Twilight y sus amigas siguieron sus vidas felices y solo hubo paz y tranquilidad o eso es lo que los ponis creían...A lo largo de los años ciertas criaturas vigilaban a un número selecto de potrillos a lo largo de su desarrollo.

En un parque vemos a un par de potrillos que jugaban alegremente con su pelota en un momento dado la pelota salió volando hacia los arbustos del parque.

-Otra vez, no puedes medir tu fuerza o solo lo haces por molestar-se quejó un potrillo terrestre de crin lacia y corta de pelaje naranja opaco.

-Ni una ni otra solo salió mal mi hechizo-dijo un potrillo unicornio gris con crin roja-así que no te quejes Darrens y ve por la pelota-

-Bien pero deja de usar tus hechizos-dijo Darrens caminando hacia los arbustos- Y la próxima que la vueles iras tu Beetle-

-Si como digas, pero apresúrate, tengo que ir a comer en un rato-

Así el potrillo se adentra en los arbustos del parque pero sin saber que estaba siendo vigilado.

-¿Dónde está esa pelota?- durante la búsqueda escucha el crujido de una rama- ¿Quién está ahí? -pero no recibió respuestas- estúpida imaginación deja de jugarme bromas-pero un arbusto empieza a moverse y él se empieza a acercar, pero cuando está a punto de tocarlo...

! SORPRESA!-grita saliendo del arbusto Beetle

-!AAAHHHHH!-Dio un grito Darrens que casi le arrebata el alma-!Maldición Beetle! ¿Qué te pasa? Casi me da un infarto!-

-! JAJAJAJA! Debiste ver tu cara! Fue me-mo-ra-ble! dijo Beetle sin contener su risa-Bueno como sea ya lograste encontrar la pelota?-

-No la he encontrado y con tus distracciones menos la encontrare-

!LA ENCONTRE!-Dijo Beetle mostrándole la pelota a Darrens

-¿Cómo rayos...?bueno como sea, salgamos de aquí, no me siento a gusto-dijo viendo fijamente unos arbustos

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te asuste demasiado?-

-No es eso, es solo que...-dijo cuestionando el arbusto pero luego de unos segundos le quito importancia-Nah, olvídalo, debió ser mi imaginación-

-Tú y tu imaginación sí que son raros-dijo Beetle haciendo una seña de locura-Como sea, vamos a mi casa que nos esperan para comer, y sí, mi mamá hizo su estofado especial y me dijo que te invitara-

-Genial pero primero necesito avis...-

-No te preocupes por ellos ya les avisaron mis padres- dijo Beetle interrumpiendo.

-Pues a que esperamos! vamos rápido!-dijo saltando de alegría

Y así los dos potrillos salen de la zona de arbustos del parque, dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa de Beetle, pero no sin que Darrens le diera una última mirada a los espesos arbustos...

De los arbustos se pueden divisar unos ojos azul cielo y al ver a los potrillos alejarse se levanta la criatura y se voltea al oír unos pasos a sus espaldas.

-Su majestad-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante su gobernante

-Levántate sabes que no me gustan tantas formalidades adujo la reina haciendo una seña para que se levantara-como están los potrillos?-

-Se ven saludables pero...-dijo la criatura dudando

-¿Pero?-dijo la reina viendo a su súbdito-Adelante sabes que puedes opinar si tienes duda en el plan-

-Pues es que...no se me hace justo hacer esto-

-Hacer ¿qué?-

-Separar a esos potrillos de sus padres, aunque no son por completo sus padres, no es justo robarles su infancia que podrían tener-se quejó la criatura

-Se a lo que te refieres y también me duele hacer esto, pero si queremos que Celestial pague por lo que nos hizo no hay opción tenemos que llevarnos a esos potrillos-dijo la reina soltando unas lágrimas-Así que prepara a tus unidades y trae a esos niños yo iré a ver cómo va la búsqueda de los demás de mis hijos-dijo dando la espalda a la criatura y marchándose.

Y así los dos portillo luego de un par de minutos llegan una zona de canterlot donde las viviendas no eras tan ostentosas ya que a pesar de lo que ganaban las familias de ese lugar ellos prefieran gastar el dinero en lo esencial y no despilfarrarlo en cosas que solo estorban o se usan una sola vez.

La casa de Beetle era una de las más grandes de esa zona ya que sus padres a pesar de ser modestos a veces se alocaban y gastaban su dinero pero en cosas que sirven para la vida ya que en algunas se podían ver varios vitrales y adornos nuevos alrededor de la casa. Pero Beetle se percató de algo en su amigo y pregunto

-Que pasa Darrens te veo muy pensativo, no me digas que aun estas preocupado por lo del parque-

-Un poco es que fue raro es como si algo nos estuviera casando-

-Pues a mí no me pareció ver nada extraño, así que deja de preocuparte y pon esa cara feliz o si no lo diré a mi mamá que no te sirva las raciones extra de su estofado que hizo para los dos-

-Está bien lo olvidare pero por favor no me dejes sin ese estofado-dijo Darrens en una forma de suplica

-Así está mejor, ahora vamos adentro que ya nos han de esperar para comer-

Al acercarse a la puerta escuchan gritos y quejas no muy audibles pero parecían estar discutiendo así que deciden entrar sin hacer mucho ruido y se percatan que los gritos vienen de la sala y al asomarse por la rendija de la puerta ven que tanto los padres de Darrens y Beetle estaban discutiendo pero no entre ellos si no con unas criaturas en un momento dado la madre de Beetle la cual era una unicornio le grita a la criatura:

-! De ninguna manera se los entregaremos!-dijo encarando a la criatura

-Pues lo sentimos pero ustedes sabían que al aceptar tener a los hijos de nuestra reina vendríamos por ellos ya que los necesitaremos para derrocar a Celestia-expuso la criatura sin intimidarse por la yegua.

-Pero por qué ahora? No puede ser en otro tiempo aún les queda una gran infancia por delante y queremos estar con ellos-dijo la madre de Darrens una poni terrestre quien tenía los ojos húmedos

-En verdad lo lamentamos, pero como dijo mi compañero aceptaron sin importar que, ya que también les pedimos que los cuidaran un tiempo y que no se encariñarían con ellos-dijo la otra criatura con la mirada baja

-Si lo sabemos-dijo la madre de Beetle empezando a llorar-Solo demos hasta esta noche para despedirnos y podrán llevárselos-

-Solo espero que no lo tomen tan mal el hecho de que no somos sus padres por completo-dijo el padre de Darrens quien era un poni terrestre el cual estaba conteniendo su tristeza, pero en eso escuchan un portazo y se sorprender al ver en la entrada de la sala a los dos portillos aparentemente enojados y con los ojos humedecidos.

-! COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR QUE NO SON NUESTROS PADRES!-Les grito Beetle a los adultos los cuales tenían una mirada baja- !Como pueden hablar así, fueron ustedes quienes nos cuidaron estos años y nos piensan dejar en manos de estas cosas!-dijo señalando a las criaturas.

-Chicos por favor deben entender que...-

-!¿Entender qué?!, !Que estos años fueron una mentira y solo éramos unos estorbos para ustedes y nos van a entregar a ellos y su tonta reina!-dijo Darrens interrumpiendo a su padre

-No es eso, si los queremos pero ustedes no son nuestros completamente-dijo el padre de Beetle quien era un unicornio

-Si en verdad nos quieren...-dijo Darrens viendo viendo a los adultos

-Y les importamos aunque no seamos sus hijos por completo...-dijo Beetle igualmente alzando la vista hacia los adultos

-!NO NOS DEJEN EN MANOS DE ELLOS Y LUCHEN POR NOSO...!-no pudieron terminar ya que ambos fueron golpeados por un rayo que los dejo inconscientes.

-Malditos mocosos, como se atreven a insultar a nuestra gobernante-dijo la criatura que disparo el rayo de su cuerno

-Bueno creo que no hace falta espera a la noche, así que nos los llevaremos ahora-dijo la otra criatura levitando a los inconscientes potrillos-con su permiso no retiramos-y así se encaminaron a la salida de la casa pero en la mente del padre de Beetle resonaban sus palabras.

"Si en verdad nos quieren y les importamos no nos dejen y luchen por nosotros"

Al recordar esas palabras el padre de Beetle observa a su esposa y a la otra pareja y todos tenían la misma mirada de determinación con una sola cosa en mente. Las criaturas estaban casi en la salida cuando de pronto la puerta se cierra de golpe impidiéndoles salir y al voltearse ven a ambas parejas viéndolos con una mirada de pocos amigos

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?-pregunto la criatura que llevaba a Darrens en su lomo

-Bueno no serán nuestros hijos completamente...-dijo la madre de Beetle

-Pero aun así, si los quieren...-dijo el padre de Darrens

-Tendrán que pelar con nosotros para !LLEVÁRSELOS!-dijo el padre de Beetle al tiempo que corría junto al padre de Darrens para envestir a la criatura.

Pero ellos son más rápidos y los esquivan sin problemas asiéndose a un lado y dejando que choquen contra la pared, pero en su descuido las yeguas los sorprenden en una envestida la cual ASE que atraviesen un muro y terminen otra vez en la sala pero las criaturas se las quitan de encima con facilidad y se reincorporan y uno de ellos coloca al Beetle en el piso y voltea a ver a las parejas.

-No queríamos llegar a esto pero nuestra reina nos dio órdenes de llevarle a los portillos sin importar los medios que tengamos que usar-dijo poniéndose en guardia

-O si es que algo o alguien se interpone podemos matarlo-dijo su compañero poniéndose en guardia también-Pero para suerte de ustedes solo los podemos inhabilitar ya que fueron amables en cooperar con la reina así que comience la fiesta-

Así las parejas y las criaturas empezaron a pelear, pero las criaturas no tardaron en vencerlos ya que ellas estaban entrenadas para los combates y los dejaron a las parejas mal heridos e incapaces de moverse

-Ojala no tuviera que a ver sido así-dijo una de las criaturas

-Enserio lamentamos hacerles esto-dijo su compañero

-No... Se preocupen s-solo hacen s-su trabajo-dijo el padre de Darrens el cual tenía varias heridas

-Así es nos-nosotros nos d-dejamos llevar al int-intentar defender a nu-nuestros hijos-dijo la madre de Beetle también con heridas

-Sí, lo entendemos nosotros también haríamos lo mismo por nuestros hijos si estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones-dijo el compañero de la criatura mirándolos con orgullo a las parejas

-Solo les p-pedimos que cu-cuiden bien de ellos son lo ún-unico que tenemos-dijo la mamá de Darrens

-No se preocupen los cuidaremos bien y luego ellos nos liberaran de la tiranía y las mentiras de Celestia y así todos verán quien es ella en verdad-dijo dando la espalda a las parejas y cargando años portillos en su lomo, se empieza a escuchar una plática que proviene de afuera de la casa y las criaturas se asoman por la ventana y ven a 10 guardias solares ablando con unos ponis unicornios.

-Maldición sus vecinos debieron escuchar la pelea y han llamado a la guardia -dijo preocupado la criatura viendo que se acercaban los guardias

-Debemos salir rápido, ¿tienen otra puerta de salida?-pregunto su compañero un poco preocupado

-Salgan por la puerta del sótano-dijo la madre de Beetle

-Vengan con nosotros, si se quedan y descubren que nos ayudaron no dudaran en eliminarlos-le ofreció la criatura a las parejas

-No se preocupen por nosotros aunque nos vallamos cuando nos encuentren nos mataran, preferimos encarar a la farsa de gobernante que tenemos a ir y poner en peligro a los niños-dijo la madre de Darrens viendo que todos tenían la misma idea

-!ABRAN LA PUERTA O LA TIRAREMOS!-grito un guardia desde afuera

-Vamos tenemos que irnos-le dijo la criatura que ya estaba dentro del sótano a su compañero

-Nos vemos y suerte, sean fuertes

-Hasta el final y por favor hagan lo que hagan cuiden los y que no sufran-dijo la madre de Beetle viendo cómo se iba la criatura

-Sabes que no nos recordaran después de las experimentaciones que les harán-dijo el padre de Beetle a su esposa

-Tienes razón pero si por suerte logran recordar algo...-dijo el padre de Darrens

-Espero que sea algo lindo-termino la frase su esposa

De pronto la puerta de la casa es destruida y entran los guardias y ven todo destrozado y ven a las parejas mal heridas y les preguntan.

-Donde están las criaturas?-pregunto el guarda a cargo

-¿Que criaturas? Solo fue una pelea entre parejas lamentamos si fue tanto alboroto-dijo la madre de Darrens fingiendo tranquilidad

-Supongo que puede que tengan razón-dijo un guardia novato

-Con ingenuidad como esa jamás subirás de rango-dijo una voz a sus espaldas de los guardias que al voltearse pudieron ver a la misma Princesa Celestial para con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Su alteza-dijeron todos los guardias haciendo una reverencia pero la parejas solo la observaron

-Levántense y ahora escúchame bien-dijo viendo al guardia novato-Dejare pasar este error tuyo solo por ser tu primer error pero para la otra tendrás un castigo y no será bondadoso-dijo Celestial quien solo lo dejo ahí y volteo a ver a las parejas y luego le pregunto a su capitán

-Cuál es el informe de la situación?-

-Los vecinos reportaron un ataque en esta casa, según una yegua pudo notar por la ventana que el atacante era una criatura de color negro-dijo el capitán pegaso

-Entonces ha regresado y supongo que querrá venganza por la última vez que estuvo aquí-dijo Celestial-Aunque no puedo asegurar que sea ella-

-No sé a quién se refiere su majestad, pero deduzco que se vengara a través de sus súbditos-dijo el capitán viendo a las parejas

-No me haga mandarlo castigar por su ingenuidad y falta de percepción capitán o ¿es que no se da cuenta?-

-Perdone majestad pero a que se refiere-

-Si en verdad fuera venganza no estarían vivos y sus heridas solo son para inutilizar no para matar, estas parejas son especiales como para perderlas-

-Y ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-

-Llévenlos a las cámaras de interrogación y vean que pueden averiguar, si ellos saben algo de quien nos tacara y si es esa desgraciada háganmelo saber de inmediato-dijo Celestial marchándose del lugar-Ha y otra cosa, si no quieren cooperar solo aseguraré de que si sobreviven a la interrogación no puedan decir ni pio-dijo dando la orden al capitán quien solo hizo un saludo militar y tomo a las parejas para llevárselas al sacarlas de la casa la madre de Darrens voltea y en una montaña a las afueras de Canterlot ve dos siluetas negras las cuales se adentran en un pequeño bosque-"Crezcan fuertes para liberar a todos de esta mentira de gobierno y si recuerdan algo que sea que siempre los querremos en esta vida y en la otra ,adiós"-y así se los llevaron en una en una carroza de prisioneros que era tirada por dos pegados.

En las afueras de Canterlot

Ambas siluetas ven como se llevan a las parejas y solo dan un suspiro de tristeza y se adentran en el pequeño bosque caminaron un rato hasta llegar a unas carrozas en medio del mismo.

-Chicos algún vuelven dijo una criatura igual de mismo color pero con ojos verdes y por su vos se notaba que era chica

-Hola Star como va todo-dijo la criatura que llevaba a Darrens en su lomo

-Todo tranquilo llegamos apenas unos 10 minutos como era el plan-dijo Star con una sonrisa

-Como sea, se encuentra la reina-dijo la criatura que llevaba a Beetle en su lomo

-Tu siempre tan estirado Dan, y si su majestad los espera-

-Perdón por ser así pero no viste lo que paso allá atrás-se quejó Dan

-No, no sé qué paso pero me lo imagino recuerda que sufrí algo parecido la primera vez que estuvimos en Canterlot- dijo Star con un tono de tristeza e ira

-Perdón no era mi intención, es solo que con esta guerra que está cada vez más cerca no puedo estar tranquilo

-No te preocupes y ahora síganme no hay que dejar esperando a su alteza-y así los tres se acercan a una carroza no muy lujosa pero si un poco mejor que las demás al tocar la puerta esta se abre revelando una criatura similar a ellos pero más alta.

-Su la majestad-dijeron los tres haciendo una reverencia ante ella

-Levántense y díganme que fue lo que ocurrió-dijo la reina

-Logramos salir con los potrillos sin que Celestia se enterara de nosotros pero los padres de ellos no nos dejaron ir sin pelear ¿cierto Lex?-dijo Dan quien vio a su amigo y le mostró los potrillos a la reina.

-Es entendible ya que cuidaron de ellos durante estos cuatro años-

-Si pero Celestia se los llevo es probable que no salgan convida-dijo Lex con un tono de tristeza

-Ellos sabían que no había salida siguiendo este camino pero aun así nos ayudaron, así que sus muertes no quedaran impunes-dijo la reina con algo de ira

-Y que sigue ahora su alteza?-pregunto Star

-Ya hemos localizado al resto de potrillos, así que iremos por el resto de elegidos-

-¿Y dónde es la siguiente parada su alteza?-pregunta Lex con gran curiosidad

-El siguiente punto es...El Imperio de Cristal, así que prepárense nos iremos al amanecer, después de lo sucedido aquí Celestia estará pendiente de cualquier anomalía-

-Si majestad-dijeron los tres y se retiraron pero Dan se detuvo y pregunto.

-¿Qué hay de los potrillos?-dijo viéndolos dormidos sobre el pasto

-No te preocupes esta noche los enviare al imperio para que comiencen los análisis con ellos-

-Bueno, ahora con su permiso me retiro-

Una vez a solas la reina mira a los potrillos "Pronto Celestia pagaras por lo que nos hiciste a mí y a mis súbditos, ya que estos potrillos nos liberaran de la maldición changelin y el mundo sabrá lo que has hecho y como eres en realidad"

-Reina Chrysalis, la cena está servida los demás la esperan-dijo un changelin con sombre de chef.

-Voy enseguida-dijo Chrysalis quien vio por última vez a los potrillos-Solo espero que el plan funcione y asimilen bien el ADN de los guerreros.

Fin del capítulo 1 parte 1

Hola a todos bueno ahora si comienza nuestra aventura, asumo que la mayoría se dio cuenta que enemigo era antes de que llegaran a su campamento Dan y Lex y si no es así dejen un comentario de quien crelleron que se trataba.

Are lo posible para subir seguido pero no les aseguro capítulos tan seguido ya que tengo que organizar bien los acontecimiento y gracias a mis amigos con la gran ayuda que me dan cada vez que los veo.

Así que es todo por ahora nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: SECUESTRO EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 2 (Adiós mi niño)

Pasada la noche todos los changelins dormían plácidamente hasta que unas horas antes de que el sol se levantara una campana empieza a sonar haciendo que algunos changelins se levantaran con pesar, otros saltando del susto, aunque la mayoría ya era costumbre que no les costaba levantarse y conforme despertaban comenzaban las labores en el campamento.

Pero había un caso especial dentro de un carruaje, un par de changelins a pesar de que pertenecían al grupo que tenía la rutina de despertar temperado al son de la campana pero ellos estaban tan acostumbrados que ya ni efecto tenía el ruido de la campana sobre ellos así que lo ignoraban y simplemente continuaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

Al poco rato que todos se levantaron la reina chrysalis sale de su carruaje y ve a todos trabajando duro con la preparación del desayuno y otros levantando el campamento ya que tenían que salir por los demás portillos rápidamente, pero se percata de que una súbdita suya estaba un poco preocupada así que decide a acercarse para ver qué pasa.

-Esos dos no puedo creer que se hallan quedado dormidos otra vez-dijo un poco preocupada Star-No me puedo imaginar que les hará Chrysalis si llega a enterarse-

-Si me llego a enterar de qué?-dijo Chrysalis detrás de Star quien solo la voltea a ver con leve preocupación y pensando una educada

-Majestad buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció?-

-Bien todo normal, pero aun no me has contestado que es eso de lo que me tengo que enterar-Star pensaba lo más rápido posible hasta que le surge una idea.

-Es algo terrible su majestad el heno se nos ha acabado-dijo Star señalando un carro de heno vació y haciendo un drama casi igual al de Rarity

-¿Enserio? O no ahora ¿qué aremos?-dijo Chrysalis siguiendo el juego a Star

-No lo sé su alteza simplemente es terrible-

-Yo tengo una idea-

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Cuál es?-dijo Star creyendo a ver engañado a la reina

-Qué te parece, usar el carruaje extra de heno que trajimos-dijo Chrysalis señalando un carruaje repleto de heno-

-Cierto me olvide por completo de el-dijo Star con un risita tímida-Bueno si me disculpa iré a ayudar a realizar el desayuno-dijo empezando a caminar rápido pero en eso Chrysalis la detiene

-Porque no mejor me ayudas con una tarea más importante-

-Y que sería esa tarea su alteza?-pregunto Star con un poco de miedo

-Ir a levantar al flojo de tu hermano y a su amigo para que ayuden la próxima vez en las labores-dijo viendo hacia la carroza de ambos chicos-Aunque si no mal recuerdo esta es sexta vez que hacen esto ¿no?-dijo Chrysalis poniendo su pesuña en su mentón y haciendo memoria.

-Así es majestad ya es la sexta vez-

-Perfecto entonces les toca castigo-dijo Chrysalis feliz cual potrilla-¿Dime trajiste contigo a Liz?-pregunta la reina a Star

-Sí, se encuentra en mi carroza-

-Bien ve por ella y te veo con los chicos en unos minutos voy por algo de mi carruaje-dijo chrysalis marchándose

Así Star fue a su carroza para ir por Liz y conforme la toma sale en dirección a la carroza de su hermano ahí estaba chrysalis esperándola con una pequeña jaula en su lomo la cual genero una duda y no dudo en preguntar Star sobre su contenido.

-Majestad que es lo que hay en esa jaula?-

-Esto, es solo Didi-dijo abriendo la jaula y sacando una gran tarántula con un moñito rojo-Supuse que tu hermano se quedaría dormido así que para darle una lección usare su fobia a las arañas-dijo poniendo a Didi en el lomo de Star

-Ya veo y para que quiere a Liz-dijo mostrándole una serpiente la cual parecía adormilada-No es que cuestione nada pero ninguno de los dos le tiene fobia-

-No ninguno le tiene fobia pero el susto estará ahí, así que coloca a Didi enzima de tu hermano y a Liz sobre tu novio-dijo Chrysalis bromeando

-!Por encima vez no es mi novio!-se quejó Star con un leve sonrojo

-Ya lo sé solo es divertido molestarte con eso-dijo Chrysalis con una leve risita-Ahora ve, yo por lo mientras iré a ayudar con el desayuno cuando termines ve a echarnos un casco-dijo Chrysalis dejando sola a Star con las mascotas. Al abrir la puerta ve una pequeña litera en la cual Dan dormía en la parte de abajo y Lex en la parte de arriba Star se acerca a Dan sin a ser ruido y coloca a Liz encima de este luego se eleva un poco a la parte superior donde duerme Lex "Lo siento hermano" pensó Star colocando a Didi encima de él. Al marcharse voltea a ver a los chicos

-Espero me perdonen, pero son órdenes y no pienso recibir yo el castigo solo para salvarlos-dijo Star en voz baja y serrando la puerta tras ella.

Pasaron treinta minutos y ya todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente aún faltaban dos horas para que se levantara el sol pero en eso todos se distraían por un gran alboroto dentro de un carruaje.

-!SERPIENTE!-Grito Dan

-!ARAÑA!-Grito Lex un segundo después

-!Me cago en mata a esa serpiente!-dijo Dan lanzando objetos a Liz

-!No la mates es Liz la mascota de mi hermana!-le dijo Lex y Dan suelta a la serpiente-!Pero la araña es otra historia no la dejes ir!-Así empezaron otra vez a lanzar cosas pero ninguna le daba.

Fuera todos disfrutaban del show que escuchaban por parte de los chicos hasta que una silla sale por la puerta y detrás de ella las mascotas siendo perseguidas por Dan y Lex los cuales al ver a Star van directo a ella y la regañan.

-Como te atreves a jugarnos estas bromas, no es para nada divertido sabiendo que tengo aracnofobia-Le critico Lex a su hermana

-!Y la serpiente tampoco es un bonito regalo de buenos días!-dijo Dan señalando a Liz la cual estaba encima de Star

-Lo siento chicos, pero solo seguía órdenes de la reina-dijo Star un poco asustada y avergonzada y viendo a la reina la cual aun se estaba riendo

-jajaja ella tiene razón yo fui la de la idea para ver si así aprenden y se levantan a ayudar con el campamento-dijo Chrysalis dando un bocadillo ha Sido

-Un segundo ¿la araña es suya?-Pregunto Lex

-Sí, es una de mis mascotas-dijo tomando a Didi con sus cascos-A que no es linda y que bueno que no le paso nada sino su castigo sería peor-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa de maniaca

-¿Que tan peor?-pregunto Dan

-Solo digamos que su colección de mangas y comics se quemarían accidentalmente apropósito-los chicos solo temblaron con el hecho de pensar esa horrible tragedia-Como sea ahora siéntense a desayunar que en dos horas nos vamos y todavía hay que recoger el campamento-

Así el resto del desayuno paso tranquilamente y luego por orden de Chrysalis los dos chicos debían lavar y guardar todo lo del campamento solos pero Star se ofreció a ayudarlos con o sin la autorización se la reina. Al cabo de unos una hora y media están listos para irse ya que el sol estaba saliendo.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un debió de las vías del tren en ese lugar se partían las vías en tres direcciones así que Chrysalis decidió a ser equipos para terminar las cosas más rápido.

-Muy bien nos dividiremos en equipos, Star tu iras a Appleloosa por el joven que saldrá ahí esta tarde, Dan, Lex ustedes irán solos al imperio de cristal no quiero crear un alboroto ahí, si en el transcurso del día pasa el tren suban al techo para llegar más rápido ¿Alguna duda?-explico chrysalis viendo a los jóvenes

-Yo tengo una duda alteza-dijo Star levantando el casco

-Adelante Star ¿Cuál es?-

-Está segura de esto? Digo los chiquillos pueden estar bajo vigilancia y podría a ver problemas o ¿usted no lo cree?-dijo Star con un poco de preocupación

-Ella tiene razón su alteza si Celestia ya se enteró de algo puede que esté buscando a los siguientes objetivos-dijo Dan apoyando la teoría de Star

-Sí, estoy consciente de eso, por eso los envió solo a ustedes por como dije no quiero alborotos indeseados y sobre los potrillos puede que quiera ir por los más importantes pero uno de ellos está en el Imperio de Cristal y como tal Celestia no tiene jurisdicción para llevarse o encarcelar a los ponis de ahí, a menos que Cadance se lo permita-justifico la reina

-Ok y que hay del portillo que buscare?-pregunta Star

-Sobre él, es casi imposible saber su curso o su locación ya que su meta es crear mejores fiestas que su hermano por eso tienes que interceptarlo antes de que se aleje mucho de Appleloosa, así que si hay más dudas...-Dijo Chrysalis viendo a los demás

-solo una su alteza-dijo un guardia changelin

-Sí creo sabes cuál es, ustedes regresaran al imperio para ver cómo va el proyecto de los dos potrillos y les dirán a los científicos que preparen las demás crisálidas para que en cuanto lleguen los demás potrillos comiencen a prepararlos para la inserción del ADN así que sin más que decir los veré dentro de dos días y les deseo suerte a todos en su viaje-dijo Chrysalis viendo como todos hacían una reverencia y se marchaban cuando los demás se fueron Lex se ha cerca a la reina y le pregunta

-¿Y qué hay del tercer camino y los chicos que faltan?-dijo viendo las otras vías

-De ellos yo me haré cargo Las Pegasus es parte del reino de Celestia si se entera de a quienes buscamos ustedes no sobrevivirían en un combate contra ella-

-Entiendo su alteza con su permiso..-dijo Lex

-Nos retiramos-terminaron los tres la frase y se fueron en su dirección designada

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono junto con Luna firmando y sellando papeles hasta que el capitán de la guardia entra y parecía haber estado en combate ya que tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre encima, él se acerca a las princesas y procede a saludarlas.

-Sus altezas-dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia-Traigo información de las parejas que capturamos ayer-

-Enserio?-dijo Celestia y luego vio al personal del palacio-Por ahora pueden retirarse más tarde terminaran la limpieza en esta sala déjenos a solas-y así todos se retiraron dejando al capitán con las princesas.

-Esperamos que sea buena información-dijo Luna con un tono casi enfadada

-Tranquila hermana, tiene que ser valiosa después de todo el capitán en persona vino a dárnosla-dijo Celestia dándole una sonrisa calmada a Luna-Y bien que pudo descubrir-dijo viendo al guardia

-No mucho su alteza, imaginamos que sería fácil pero al final las parejas demostraron tener una determinación y voluntad para no decir casi nada y si me lo permite se ganaron mi respeto-ese último comentario irrito un poco a Celestia pero se calmó para continuar

-Entonces no sabe nada sobre quien los "ataco" o a que nos enfrentamos!-dijo Luna reclamándole al capitán

-No exactamente,, yo dije que casi no hablaron, pero al final cuando vieron que ya no podían seguir más nos dieron su último mensaje-dijo haciendo una pausa

-¿!Y cual es!? No nos haga esperar-Le grito Luna al capitán

-Tranquila hermana-dijo Celestia poniéndole un casco sobre su hombro de Luna-"Maldición creo que me excedí con la potencia del hechizo"-pensó Celestia

-Su último mensaje dijeron que venía de parte de su soberana y sito "Temed a la luz de los 6 legendarios que reclamaran su armonía y junto a la hermana olvidada pondrán fin al mal de este mundo" y eso es todo lo que dijeron sus altezas-

-Interesante creo saber a qué se refiere-dijo Celestia en voz baja-Es todo lo que averiguó?-

-Solo una cosa más-dijo el capitán sacando un papel el cual le entrega a Celestia levitándolo-Al parecer estas parejas tenían un hijo de cuatro años cada una, los cuales no se conoce su paradero ya que no se encuentran en Canterlot suponemos que esas criaturas se los llevaron eso es todo sus altezas-

-Bien, ahora dígame ¿qué fue de los cuerpos?-

-No tiene de que preocuparse-mientras decía eso podemos ver una toma de una planicie cerca de un pequeño bosque cercano a Canterlot y en él varios guardias solares unos cavando zanjas y otros asiendo guardia y cuidando unos bultos negros-Mi escuadrón especial ya se está deshaciendo de los cuerpos y asegurándose de que todos sus conocidos crean que fueron expulsados por traición a la corona-

-Me parece perfecto ahora puede retirarse y de paso dígale a mi secretaria que me traiga el registro de nacimientos de los últimos cuatro años y el registro de esos dos potrillos por separado-dijo Celestia

-Si su alteza, con su permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchándose una vez que se fue Luna ve a su hermana

-¿El registro de los últimos cuatro años? ¿No deberías enfocarte en lo que dice el mensaje?-dijo luna

-Y eso hago hermana esos potrillos se los debieron llevar por algo y dudo que sea solo para que estén a salvo, hay algo más por eso debemos revisar su registro para saber que los hace tan especiales y en donde están los demás ya que el mensaje mencionaba a seis legendarios por lo que debe de haber otros cuatro potrillos ahí afuera-dijo Celestia asomándose por una ventana

-Y no crees que ya los pudo haber encontrado en este momento?-

-Lo dudo ya que si lo piensas bien no sería tan descuidada como para dejarlos en las ciudades cercanas a Carterlot, aunque estos dos fueron una excepción y puede que tengas un poco de razón, pero creo que apenas va de camino, tenemos medio día para averiguar dónde están los demás potrillos y ver si podemos interceptar uno antes que ella-dijo regresando a su trono y esperando los registros de nacimientos

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de un desierto

Vemos un tren muy colorido con algunos ponis abordo rumbo a Appleloosa todos estaban tranquilos y disfrutaban el viaje de desde dentro del tren pero en el techo era otra historia.

-Que calor hace de haber recordado hubiera traído las fotos de ponis que tengo para transformarme para estar dentro de este tren-dijo Star muriéndose por el calor del desierto "Me asomare haber que hora será porque siento que llevo una eternidad aquí" pensó ella mientras se sujetaba de unos tubos del techo y veía a través de la ventana sin que nadie la viera, al asomarse ve un reloj que marcaba las once de la mañana, pero de pronto un rugido proveniente de su estómago llama su atención así que decide buscar la mesa de bocadillos.

-Veamos donde estas...!ahí estas!-grito Star pero se tapa rápido la boca y sube al techo antes que la vean, se espera un poco por si alguien escucho su grito y luego se pasa a la ventana de alado ya que ahí estaba la mesa. Al deslizarse se asegura de que no haya nadie y procede a abrir la ventana y sin que la vean toma una bandeja con 15 cupcakes y se los lleva al techo una vez ahí empieza a comerlos. Mientras se los comía da un vistazo al frente y nota que ya se podía distinguir el pueblo a las lejanías, pero ve algo que le llama la atención un pequeño bulto que al parecer se alejaba de Appleloosa.

-Qué extraño pare como si esa cosa se moviera, creo que traje cupcakes envinados-dijo viendo los cupcakes restantes-Pero veré que será tal vez sea una nueva criatura para mi libro-y así su cuerno brillo y aplico un hechizo de aumento de visión y logra ver más de cerca el bulto y logra distinguir una figura familiar-!ES EL POTRILLO!-grita Star un poco sorprendida ya que aparecer el potrillos salió horas antes de Appleloosa "Demonios salió del pueblo antes de lo esperado tender que saltar del tren e interceptarlo donde esta" piensa estar para luego asomarse por la orilla del techo y aun con miedo toma los últimos cupcakes y cuenta hasta tres y da un gran salto, al caer Star solo rueda en la tierra generándole algunos raspones por la caída.

-Auch, eso dolió , debo practicar más mi caída ahora a por ese potrillo-dijo estar levantándose y poniéndose en marcha a donde estaba el chico

Mientras tanto el pequeño niño iba caminando con una cara bastante triste a pesar de que en las fiestas que hacia su sonrisa era contagiosa, luego de ver que se alejó un poco de Appleloosa se sienta sobre una roca y empieza a sollozar y a recordar la fiesta pasada donde al final de ella todos se acercan a él para felicitarlo.

FLASHBACK

-Wow eres increíble-dijo un semental

-Absolutamente de las mejores fiestas que ha habido en Appleloosa-dijo una yegua

-Enserio lo cree?-pregunta el potrillo

-Por supuesto, estuvo genial-dijo Breaburn al potrillo causándole una gran alegría- aunque no se compara a la que tuvimos hace un par de años por otro viajero-este comentario causo que el pequeño se entristeciera bastante-Como era que se llamaba ese viajero, creo que era Charls Diwis, Chris Solaris...-

-Cheese Sandwich -dijo el potrillo llamando la atención de Breaburn

-Si exacto ese es su nombre, espera ¿lo conoces?-

-Claro que lo conozco-dijo el pequeño con los ojos vidriosos y un poco molesto-Él es mi hermano-esta declaración causo que Breaburn se sintiera mal por su comentario pasado y nota que el potrillo estaba a punto de llorar así que decide acercársele y le pone un casco en el hombro captando la atención del chico quien lo voltea a ver.

-Lamento haber dicho lo de que la fiesta de tu hermano fue mejor, dime ¿acaso es una especie de reto lo de hacer fiestas mejores que las de tu hermano?-

-No se disculpe por el comentario es más me ayuda para saber quién es mejor, y sobre de las fiestas, más que un reto es una promesa que le hice antes de que se fuera de Equestria a hacer fiestas le prometí que cuando volviera vería que soy mejor fiestero que el-decía el potrillos empezando a soltar algunas lágrimas-Pero ahora veo que es imposible superar a mi hermano ya que es el tercer pueblo que me dice que él es mejor-Breaburn solo desvía un poco la mirada de potrillo por que lamentaba lo que dijo pero luego ve al chico otra vez y se acerca el.

-Sabes, se cómo te sientes-esto llamo la atención del potrillo el cual lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos-También sé que es estar a la sombra de un pariente, mi primo Big Mac siempre ha sido mejor que yo, ya sea en fuerza , recolección de manzanas o incluso en conquistar chicas, pero a pesar de todo no me rindo y sigo entrenando para un día superarlo, así que seca esas lágrimas y no te rindas algún día serás mejor que tu hermano-Esto hizo pensar al potrillo ya que esas últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza así que el chico se pone de pie limpiándose las lágrimas y voltea a ver a todos con una gran sonrisa y una mirada con determinación.

-Sí, tiene razón no debo rendirme tan fácilmente el será un gran fiestero pero yo seré un súper fiesteros dijo el potrillo tomando su equipaje y corriendo a la salida del pueblo-!Señor Breaburn, le prometo que cuando vuelva seré mejor que mi hermano!-le grita el chico desde la entrada del pueblo.

-! Aunque no lo logres, recuerda que siempre podrás ser mejor que tu hermano en otra cosa!-le grita Breaburn al potrillos el cual ya casi no se veía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No rendirme y superarlo algún día-dijo el potrillo sentado en la roca y recordando la frase de Breaburn-Algun día !y cuando será ese día!-grita golpeado la roca-Ojala no tarde tanto ese día , aun el señor me dijo que también podría ser mejor que mi hermano en otra cosa-dijo con su casco en su mentón y poniéndose a pensar haber en que era mejor que su hermano, lo que no sabía es que una criatura se acercaba con sigilo para llevárselo pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo por la espalda.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estarías oculta espiándome-dijo el potrillo darse la vuelta y sorprendiendo a Star ya que el chico ya savia que estaba escondida.

-¿Cómo supiste de mí? Digo mis habilidades de sigilo son perfectas y solo un cierto número de personas me puede detectar-dijo Star quien tenia una cara de asombro

-Fue fácil por dos simples razones, uno no puedes sorprender a un fiestero ya que se especializa en sorprender a la gente y dos por que los cupcakes que traes en esa bolsa se están deshaciendo y sueltan su aroma-dijo el potrillo señalando la bolsa y dándose la vuelta con su cara triste.

-Bueno no importa que me descubrieras vendrás conmigo y...-no termino ya que vio que el chico estaba sollozando-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunta Star poniéndose al frente del chico

-Nada, dudo que te importe-

-Vamos puedes contármelo tal vez pueda ayudar-pero el potrillo no dijo nada-Es por lo de las fiestas que hiciste ¿verdad?-esta pregunta llamo la atención del potrillo

-Sí, es eso es que, ya es el tercer pueblo donde algo una fiesta y no logró superar a mi hermano, eso me pone triste-

-Y que tiene de malo que no seas mejor que tu hermano, yo tampoco soy mejor que él pero sé que algún día voy a poder vencerlo, así que no te rindas tan fácilmente y sigue luchando para ser mejor que él y si no es así tal vez llegues a ser mejor que el en otra cosa-dijo Star quien se había sentado al lado del potrillo

-Sabes, eres la segunda persona que me dice eso-dijo el chico limpiándose las lágrimas-Y si es cierto lo que dicen, voy a superar a mi hermano en las fiestas y si no es así veré en que es débil y seré mejor que el en eso-dijo el potrillo levantándose con una mirada de determinación.

-Así se habla, y ablando de fiestas, dijiste que tu hermano recorrió toda Equestria ha siendo fiestas ¿no?-

-Si pero ahora esta fuera asiendo fiestas en quien sabe dónde-

-Pues es raro ya que por nuestro reino no paso y mira que falta una buena fiesta ahí-el chico al oír eso se iluminaron sus ojos y mostró una gran sonrisa-Si en verdad fuera un fiestero se hubiera aparecido-

-Entonces ahí no han hecho fiestas?-

-Desde hace años y si tú vas antes que tu hermano podríamos nombrarte el rey fiestero del nuestro reino-

-Y que estamos esperando vamos que hay una fiesta que organizar-dijo el potrillo jalando de una pata a Star

-De acuerdo vamos, por cierto me llamo Star-se presentó caminando al lado del potrillo

-Mucho gusto Star yo me llamo Blace Yogurt, espero podamos ser buenos amigos-

-Yo también- "Aunque solo sea por poco tiempo" y así los dos se van rumbo al imperio changeling para realizar una fiesta en el tiempo que tendrían antes de realizar el plan de Chrysalis

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT

Celestia se encontraba en su trono junto a Luna hasta que entra su secretaria junto con dos guardias los cuales arrastraban dos pequeños carritos llenos de documentos.

-Altezas-dicen los tres haciendo una reverencia-Como ordenaron les traje los documentos que pidieron-dice la secretaria mostrando los carritos-Y aquí tienen los dos documentos que pidieron por separado-dijo dándoles las actas de nacimiento de Beetle y Darrens

-Muchas gracias ahora por favor retírense y que nadie nos moleste vamos a estar ocupadas un buen rato-dice Celestia y así los tres asen una reverencia y se retiran, al cerrar la puerta Luna voltea a ver a su hermana.

-Bien tienes lo que querías , ahora que, como sabremos que o a quien buscamos-Dijo luna checando la gran cantidad de documentos que avía.

-No te preocupes, por eso pedí estos dos documentos por separado casos chiquillos tienen algo especial-dijo Celestia analizando ambos documentos-!Qué demonios significa esto!-dijo sorprendida Celestia.

-Que pasa hermana, que encontraste-

-Bueno creo que encontré algo, mira su acta especialmente mira la parte del tipo de sangre-dijo dándole las actas a Luna.

-Déjame ver donde esta...aquí, pero que, que quiere decir esto-Luna no se lo creía ya que en el acta en la parte de tipo de sangre traía escrito "DESCONOCIDO" -Que significa esto de desconocido-

-No lo sé hermana pero es seguro que si se los llevaron fue por ese tipo de sangre, y es aún más seguro que nos han de ser los únicos que tienen esa sangre-

-Puede que tengas razón, así que empecemos a revisar todo este papeleo-dijo Luna cargando con su magia algunas actas.

-Al menos esta búsqueda será un poco más rápida ya que sabemos en qué nos tenemos que fijar en las actas-dijo igual tomando parte del papeles y viendo el reloj el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde-Tenemos que apurarnos y terminar antes de las seis si es posible-

-¿Enserio crees que haya más de esos dos?-

-No lo creo, sé que hay más de dos así que tenemos que interceptar uno antes que ella, ya que si es Chrysalis a quien nos enfrentamos puede que esté buscando otra cosa que solo venganza-

-Muy bien entonces cascos a la obra-Y así las dos comienzan su investigación ya que si existían otros como los dos potrillos debían tomar al menos uno antes que Chrysalis para ver por qué son tan especiales para ella pero tenían que apurarse ya que tres de los potrillos ya habían sido interceptados y el cuarto no tardaba en ser capturado.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Podemos ver a Lex y Dan en las afueras del imperio asomándose desde un pequeño bosque cerca del límite del imperio, dicho bosque tenía un poco de nieve ya que atrás de él se encontraban las montañas nevadas del imperio.

-Bien ya llegamos-Dijo Dan asomándose por un arbusto-Fue una suerte que saliéramos a tiempo del tren antes de llegar a la estación y que no nos descubrieran-dijo regañando a Lex quien estaba con una bandeja con un pastel y al lado había dos bandejas más pero estas estaban vacías.

-Oye no es mi culpa que casi nos descubrieran-dijo Lex en su defensa comiéndose parte del pastel

-¿Como que no fue tu culpa? Si tú fuiste el que se coló a segundos de saltar del tren solo porque tenías hambre-

-Que tiene de malo tenía hambre o que ¿querías que me quedara sin comer?-

-Lo podrías haber hecho, hemos ido a misiones donde no comemos durante dos días-

-Bueno da igual salimos a tiempo del tren y no sé de qué te quejas te comiste uno de mis pasteles-

-Bueno si, pero eso no es el problema-

-y ¿Cuál es?-dijo Lex terminando el pastel

-Tú mismo lo viste esa yegua que te vio y tuve que usar un hechizo de sueño sobre ella-dijo Dan robándole un pedazo de pastel a Lex-Solo espero que no le diga a nadie que nos vio-

-Tranquilo si lo dice es probable que no le hagan caso-dijo terminando el ultimo pastel de un bocado-Como sea, debemos apurarnos ya nos atrasamos un poco con el encargo-

-Sí, tienes razón hay que apurarnos, ¿trajiste las fotos?-

-Aquí están toma las tuya-dijo Lex sacando dos fotos y entregándole una que curiosamente traía una yegua unicornio de color rosa con crin amarilla.

-Qué significa esto, ¿Por qué me das a una yegua?-

-Para que sientas lo que pase la vez que te toco traer las fotos a ti-dijo teniendo un pequeño flashback donde iba por las calles disfrazado de una joven yegua de al menos 21 años con un buen cuerpo, al pasar por una taberna todos le mandan piropos y algunos se acercan y le dan una nalgada (golpe en el glúteo para los que no sepan) y otro lo agarra con fuerza para hacerle cosas pero este se des transforma asustando a todos y empieza a noquearlos termina de recordar para voltear a ver a Dan.

-!Créeme que no fue divertido ser nalgueado y casi violado esa vez!-

-Y no solo pudiste superarlo y ya-Pero Lex solo niega con la cabeza-Bueno da igual ahora andando hay que salir rápido de este lugar, tú mismo oíste a Chrysalis no quiere alborotos-Dijo Dan transformándose en la yegua mientras Lex se transformaba en un semental de color marrón y crin negra-Muy bien andando-dijo Dan entrando dentro del imperio

-Si pero procura usar un hechizo de voz dudo que esa voz valla con ese cuerpo-Le sugirió Lex siguiendo a su compañero.

Lo que no sabían es que Shining armor había colocado un hechizo sobre el corazón de cristal para que cada vez que entrara una presencia de magia oscura o magia de algún enemigo antiguo este mandara una señal de peligro a un cristal en la sala del trono y al cuerno de Shining el cual estaba entrenando junto a todos sus soldados cuando su cuerno empieza a a sacar un pequeño brillo con unos rayos amarillos.

-Pero que, el hechizo de detención se ha activado-dijo Shining sorprendido ya que no creería que algún día se activaría la alerta.

-Que ocurre señor?-pregunta un soldado pegaso color negro con crin roja

-Al parecer mi hechizo de detección ha sido activado por lo que hay un enemigo en el imperio, así que Flash-voltea a ver al pegaso quien era Shadow-Ve a las barracas y toma tu equipo y que Luz y Drent también se preparen-

-Está seguro que con nosotros será suficiente?-

-Sí, tranquilo solo percibo la presencia de dos, aparte no quiero crear una escena en las calles así que ve y los veré en el corazón de cristal-

-Si señor-dijo Shadow con el saludo militar y retirándose a las barracas.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de una casa vemos a una yegua unicornio la cual tenía un poco de jaqueca ya que se había despertado en el suelo del tren y tenía un recuerdo algo borroso pero ella creía que había sido un sueño al acercarse a la puerta toca el timbre y unos segundos después la puerta es abierta por una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin amarilla la cual se sorprende de ver quien era la que tocaba.

-Mamá, que gusto verte-dijo la unicornio abrasando a su madre-Pasa por favor-Así pasaron las dos a la casa y se fueron a la sala y menos la hija ya que paso a la casina por bocadillos al regresar y sentarse con su madre ella no duda en preguntar.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-

-Que acaso debe ocurrir algo para venir a ver a mi hija?-

-No claro que no, me gusta que vengas de visita, pero, me hubieras avisado para que Stardust estuviera aquí-

-Tranquila no te avise por lo mismo de que si mi nieto estuviera aquí arruinaría la sorpresa del regalo que le traje-dijo sacando un regalo de una bolsa-y por cierto donde se encuentra digo es sábado ¿no debería estar aquí?-

-Si pero salió a jugar al parque junto a Skila-

-¿Skila? Y quien es ella ¿acaso una novia?-

-No, es la hija de la princesa Cadence-esto sorprendió a la señora bastante

-La hija de la... No puedo creerlo como es que tu hijo es amigo de la hija de Cadence-

-Fue apenas hace unos meses cuando salimos los tres al parque-dijo teniendo un flashback de ese día- recuerdo que nos colocamos en una mesa de picnic para preparar la comida y Stardus nos preguntó que si podía ir a los juegos y nosotros le dijimos que sí y él se fue cuando regreso nos sorprendió ya que venía acompañado de una Potrilla la cual cuando la vimos de cerca era una alicornio de color rosa y crin amarilla y rosa pero no sabíamos que La princesa era su madre-

-¿Y el simple hecho de ser alicornio no les dijo nada?-dijo interrumpiendo a su hija en su relato

-Bueno, sabes que siempre he sido medio despistada-

-Si casi nunca ponías atención a cosas importantes, pero por favor continua-

-Bueno, cuando llego Stardust nos explicó que ella estaba sola porque sus padre le dijeron que se adelantara al parque y que cuando ellos terminaran sus labores la alcanzarían y que por lo mientras jugara con los niños del parque pero nadie jugaba con ella por miedo a que se lastimara y los acusara con sus padres y eso la ponía triste cuando termino nos preguntó si había problema con invitarla pero le dijimos que no ya que teníamos comida de sobra así que nos sentamos a comer los cuatro, cuando terminamos vimos que muchos ponis veían sorprendidos hacia la fuente al voltear a ver vimos que venían la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Armor y vimos que venían hacia nosotros-

-Y que paso les dijeron algo acerca de que su hija estaba con ustedes?-

-Algo así, cuando se acercaron nosotros nos íbamos a levantar para hacer la respectiva reverencia pero nos dijeron que no era necesario y que permaneciéramos sentados en un momento la princesa volteo a ver un árbol en el cual su hija estaba arriba y abajo estaba Stardust intentando alcanzarla pero la princesa Cadence nos pidió llamar a los potrillos y lo hicimos cuando se acercaron a la pequeña al ver a la princesa y al príncipe salto a ellos con felicidad gritando mamá, papá y fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de quién era la niña-

-Enserio sé que eres despistada pero ahora si exageraste-

-Jejeje lo se bueno al final la princesa nos preguntó si no fue problema cuidar de su hija Skila y le dijimos que no lo había sido, al contrario fue un gusto ya que Stardust no se le daba a ser muchos amigos y era bueno ver que se llevaba bien con alguien, pero ellos avían ido a recoger a su hija ya que no se podían quedar por sus labores reales, pero Skila se negó a ir ya que quería seguir jugando así que nos ofrecimos a cuidar a su hija pero Cadence dudo así que Shining tomo palabra y dijo que no se preocupara ya que su mejor soldado era mi esposo ligó de que se retiraran pasamos unas horas más en el parque al final dejamos a Skila con su madre que la esperaba en la entrada del castillo, pero cuando nos íbamos Skilla le dijo que si podía ir a jugar otro día con Stardust pero Cadence no podía ir con ellos pero yo le dije que solo los sábados podía cuidarlos y ella también así que decidimos turnarnos un sábado ella y otro yo.

-Valla sí que se agradaron los niños, no me sorprendería que llegase a más-

-No creo pero cuidar a los pequeños ha sido estupendo tanto que Cadence y yo ya somos buenas amigas, pero cambiando de tema el cumpleaños es la próxima semana ¿ por qué se lo darás antes?-

-Porque la próxima semana estaré muy ocupada con los tramites del negocio que abriré en Ponyhatan-

-!¿Enserio?! No lo puedo creer sabía que aceptarían al final-dijo la hija abrasando a su madre con fuerza

-Si era cuestión de tiempo ya que ahí casi no tienen perfumerías tan exóticas-Pero la madre se percata que hay más calma de lo normal-¿Y tu esposo no está?

-No hoy salió temprano a entrenamiento y servicio ya que ayer terminaron sus vacaciones que le dio el príncipe Shining-

-Ya veo, pero espero que no falte al cumpleaños de su hay...-no pudo terminar ya que le dolió la cabeza por la jaqueca

-Estas bien mamá?-

-Si no te preocupes es solo que me desperté en el suelo del tren con jaqueca-

-Y que hacías en el piso?-

-No lo sé pero tuve un sueño de lo más extraño-

-Y qué fue lo que soñaste?-

-Que había unas criaturas extrañas, tenían la piel negra y unos grandes ojos azules-Esta descripción sorprendió y asusto un poco a su hija

-De casualidad esas criaturas tenían unas alas como de insecto?-pregunta preocupada su hija

-No recuerdo bien pero creo que si vi que tenían unas alas raras, pero como dije a de haber sido solo un sueño-

-Si solo un sueño-dijo acercándose a la puerta-No te importa cuidar la casa un tiempo verdad, es que tengo que ir por algo que se me olvido-dijo la hija saliendo de su casa

-Claro que no me importa...-no termino ya que su hija ya se había ido-Bueno, creo que les preparare la cena-

Mientras fuera de la casa "No puedo creerlo ya es el día de colecta vinieron una semana antes, debo ir rápido al parque, no quiero que Cadence sepa nada del plan de la reina" pensó la unicornio trotando hacia el parque pero esta choca contra una yegua la cual no se inmuta por el golpe y permanece de pie.

-Lo lamento no la vi-dijo la unicornio levantándose-Ahora si me disculpa llevo prisa así que...-no termino ya que fue interrumpida por la yegua

-O no te preocupes querida de hecho, soy yo o para cambiar el futuro...-

-Los hijos el poder han heredado-Termino la unicornio sorprendida ya que con quien había chocado era quien venía por su hijo-No puede ser, acaso tu eres...-

-Así es, ama y un compañero nos ha enviado la reina Chrysalis a buscarlos al potrillo-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no los esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana-

-Si pero ya todos los elegidos han desarrollado la célula changelin para poder asimilar el ADN de los Prima guerreros, así que donde está el chico-

-Está en el parque jugando con la hija de Cadence y ella los está cuidando-

-Entonces será difícil llevarme al potrillo sin que ella interfiera-

-No solo eso, el príncipe Shining ya ha de saber que están aquí-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-El príncipe puso un hechizo en el corazón para detectar magia oscura o la magia de enemigos antiguos de Equestria-

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos ya ideare un plan en el camino vamos-así los dos se fueron pero Dan mientras trotaba al parque enciende su cuerno y activa un hechizo de telepatía "¿Lex me escuchas?" a los pocos segundos recibe respuesta.

"Sí que pasa"

"Reúnete conmigo en el parque el chico está ahí y cree si no nos apurarnos lamentaremos el haber venido"

"Voy enseguida"

Mientras tanto al lado del corazón de cristal vemos Shining concentrándose pero es interrumpido por tres soldados.

-Reportándose para el deber señor-dicen los tres soldados al mismo tiempo

-Es bueno contar con ustedes siempre-

-Sabe que lo seguiremos hasta la muerte señor-dice Luz una yegua pegaso de color rojo claro y crin entre naranja y amarillo

-Si lo sé, por eso son lo mejor de lo mejor del imperio de cristal-

-Muchas gracias señor y a propósito para que nos llamó-dijo Drent un unicornio de color purpura y crin azul obscura

-Por esto-dijo cubriéndolos en un campo de fuerza el cual no se podía ver nada desde fuera pero si desde adentro, sin nadie quien los viera Shining invoca un plano del imperio en el cual se podían ver dos puntos rojos-Por ellos los llame, al parecer hay enemigos en el imperio aunque no se quien sea tenemos que sacarlo rápidamente del imperio-

-Permiso para hablar señor-dijo Shadow

-Adelante Shadow que ocurre-

-Los objetivos están en movimientos-dijo señalando los puntos rojos los cuales si se estaban moviendo

-Pero hace unos minutos no se movían-dijo viendo y analizando la dirección a donde iban-Veamos tomando encuentra la dirección de ambos van directo !Al parque!-dice Shining un poco asustado

-Señor que ocurre?-pregunta Luz

-Ocurre que Cadence, Skilla y Stardust están ahí-Esto hizo que Drent se diera cuanta de quien era el enemigo y que es lo que querían

-Cree que quieran lastimas a su esposa e hija?-pregunta Shadow

-No lo sé pero es mejor ir haya de inmediato así que Shadow, Luz intenten interceptar al que está más lejos del parque, Drent y yo detendremos al segundo en el parque ahora en marcha-y los cuatro se van en dirección a sus objetivos pero Drent sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que Shining no interrumpiera con la labor de sus "enemigos".

Mientras en las calles del imperio un semental va trotando rápidamente hacia el parque pero este mismo se detiene ya que aterrizan de improvisto frente a él dos pegasos los cuales al momento se colocan en guardia.

-!Alto ahí!-le dice Shadow al semental

-En nombre de la princesa Cadence quedas bajo arresto por poseer magia oscura, si te entregas sin problemas te dejaremos ir después de que nos digas para quien trabajas-dijo Luz al semental el cual no parecía preocupado

" Supongo que a esto se refería Dan con lo de lamentar, bueno, la reina dijo que quería a los chico cueste lo que cueste pero sin matar a nadie, ya sé que hacer" pensó Lex viendo un callejón a su derecha-Bien, si como ustedes dicen, si trabajo con magia oscura pero no porque yo quiera, así que si me quieren vengan por mi-Lex se coloca en guardia

-Si así lo quiere, a la carga-grita Shadow volando directo Lex pero este usa un hechizo de humo asiendo que Shadow fallara su embestida Liz aletea rápido y deshace el humo y en el centro se encontraba Lex el cual tenía una sonrisa.

-Eso es todo creí que los mejores guerreros del imperio eran más hábiles-dijo Lex con una pequeña risa

-Como te atreves, te mostraremos que somos mejores que tu-dijo Liz volando hasta Lex para golpearlo en la cara pero Lex detiene el casco de Liz con el suyo sin ningún problema pero recibe un golpe de Shadow en su costado dando oportunidad a Liz de darle una patada que lo manda volar pocos metros hasta atrás.

-Vaya sigan así, aunque ya es un poco tarde para detenerme-dijo corriendo hacia los pegasos los cuales volaban hasta el, pero del otro lado de la calle donde estaban peleando un semental corría rápidamente directo al parque.

-Esa ilusión los mantendrá ocupados un buen rato-dijo Lex el cual había escapado por el callejón y dejo una ilusión cuando creo el humo-Debo darme prisa antes de que Shining aparezca-dijo entrando por la puerta sur del parque, mientras que en la entrada norte llegan dos yeguas unicornios aparecen.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora ¿en dónde se encuentra tu hijo?-pregunta Dan a la unicornio

-Son las cuatro, deber de estar camino a la zona oeste, ahí se encuentras las cafeterías-

-ok demonios prisa, hay que encontrarlos antes de que llegue Shining-asi los dos van rápidamente hacia la zona oeste mientras trotaban Dan vuelve a comunicarse con Lex "Donde estás?" pregunto usando el mismo hechizo de telepatía.

"En la zona sur"

"Ok dirígete a la zona oeste"

"De inmediato" pero Lex va al este

"El otro oeste"

"Ya sé, ya se"

A unos minutos de trotar logran ver a Cadence caminando junto a los potrillos en dirección a las cafeterías pero se detiene al escuchar que alguien los llamaba al ver quien era Stardust corre a abrazar a su madre y luego de él se acercan Cadence y Skila

-Hola Riña que gusto verte-dijo Cadence saludando a la madre de Stardust

-Hola princesa, un gusto verla otra vez-

-Y otra vez, ya te dije que te dejes de formalidades somos amigas-

-Si lo siento, no me termino de acostumbra redujo con una pequeña risa y rascándose la cabeza-Hola Skila te estas divirtiendo-

-Claro que sí, aunque Stardust haya echo trampa en un juego-

-Oye yo gane limpiamente ese último chocolate- Mientras los potrillos discutían Dan vio a Lex el cual le estaba haciendo una especie de señas que absolutamente nadie podría entender así que decidió comunicarse con el "Que significa todo eso?" pregunto Dan

"Que hagas que los potrillos se separen de ustedes y mientras las distraes yo tomo al chiquillo"

"Muy bien solo espera" así que Dan pensó rápidamente como separar a los potrillos hasta que fue interrumpido por Riña la cual lo llamaba.

-Amiga reacciona y preséntate con Cadence-

-A lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿Que paso?-

-Hay no importa los años siempre serás descuidada, te dije que te presentaras con Cadence-

-Antes que nada perdón por ignorarla, ahora mi nombre es Dani soy la mejor amiga de Rina cuando esta vivía en Canterlot-

-Mucho gusto Dani y no te preocupes, por cierto, Rina dijo que querías decirme algo-

-Si pero no me gustaría decírselo con los pequeños presentes-

-Por nosotros no se preocupe- dijo Stardust

-Si iremos a jugar en lo que terminan de hablar-dijo Skila hiendo a un pequeño quiosco que había.

-Muy bien de que querías hablar?-pregunta Cadence

-Es sobre la guardia de cristal, no sé si sea posible que pueda entrar siendo yo una yegua ya que en Canterlot es imposible entrar-

-Pues aquí si las aceptamos y por mi puedes entrar, el problema es mi esposo, si no pasas su examen olvídate de entrar, ya que aunque seas yegua no será blando-

Ya veo entonces tendré que...- Dan no termino ya que fue interrumpido

-Cadence, Rina aléjense de esa unicornio -al darse vuelta ven a Shining junto con Drent- Aléjense rápido tiene magia oscura- Al oír esto Cadence se camina hacia atrás junto con Riña pero de pronto escuchan un grito

-!MAMÁ AYUDA!- al voltear Cadence ve que Skila era quien gritaba y esta traba de hacer que un semental soltara a Stardust al cual tenía abrasado con un casco.

-Niña por favor no quiero acerté daño así que aléjate-pero Skila le muerte una de sus patas traseras ha siendo que Lex se enoje y le dé una patada a Skila la cual sale volando unos metros, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo voltea y ve a Shining sumamente enojado.

-!Como te atreves a tocar a mi hija!-grito lanzándole un gran rayo el cual al estrellarse levanta el polvo aprovechando Cadence fue a donde estaba Skila para ver cómo estaba por suerte solo estaba noqueada, pero Shining nota que falta una persona al ver la zona de impacto y que el polvo desaparecía logran ver que Dani creo un escudo para proteger a Lex

-Toma al chico y sal rápido los mantendré ocupados-dijo Dan deshaciendo el escudo

-Si emmmm, no creo que sea tan fácil-dijo Lex viendo como dos pegasos aterrizaban detrás de ellos

-Lamentamos la tardanza señor-dijo Shadow poniéndose en guardia

-Donde estaban les dije que fueran por ese semental-

-Lo sabemos señor, pero este dejo una ilusión para pelear contra nosotros mientras el real venia para acá-dijo Luz aclarando la situación

-Maldición, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta Lex un poco preocupado de no poder cumplir su meta

-Deja pienso por lo mientras no sueltes chico-dijo Dan viendo como el potrillo luchaba para liberarse

-Niño por favor deja de moverte coopera con nosotros-

-Jamás-dijo Stardust al momento que moría la pata con la que Lex lo sostenía haciendo que este lo suelte cuando Lex lo intenta agarrar otra vez el potrillo lo esquiva y le da una patada y empieza a correr pero Dan se percata de esto.

-No te iras-dijo corriendo y tacleando al niño quedando sobre él y lanzándole un hechizo de sueño-Así ya no darás problemas-

-Dejen a Stardust o lo lamentaran- les advierte Cadence la cual quería al chico como a su hijo al igual que Riña con Skila

-Lo siento su alteza pero el viene con nosotros, así que si lo quieren vengan por el-dijo Dan a la vez que Lex subía al chico en su lomo

-No tienen oportunidad somos más que ustedes-dijo Shadow confiado de una victoria segura

-Tienen razón por eso no tengo más alternativa que mi mejor técnica-dijo Dan empezando a crear una pequeña esfera de magia en su cuerno la cual iba creciendo poco a poco "Lex escucharme"

"Que ocurre porque estas usando ese ataque te quedaras sin magia y tu disfraz se desvanecerá"

"Ya lo sé pero no lo usare contra ellos lo mandare directo al suelo para crear polvo para que puedas salir de aquí con el chico"

"Y no solo pudiste crear el humo?"

"Si lo hacia nuestra magia delataría en qué dirección nos fuimos así que escucha mi plan"

"De acuerdo habla"

"Cuando se levante el polvo crea una ilación de la yegua que soy y tele transpórtate a las afueras del imperio con el potrillo"

"Y qué hay de ti"

"Tu déjamelo a mí sé que a ser" Mientras la esfera ya tenía el tamaño de un potro adolescente "¿Listo?

" Listo lánzalo" así Dan lanza la bola de magia adonde se encontraban Cadence y los demás .

-Cuidado todos!- grita Shining colocando un escudo sobre todos ya que la bola se acercaba, pero esta choca contra el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo cubriendo a todos los presentes y Lex hace lo que le ordeno Dan y sale del polvo acompañado de la ilusión de la yegua y Lex cubría el cuerpo del potrillo en su lomo con una ilusión que lo hacía ver como pegaso. Al mismo tiempo Luz y Flash aletean para quitar el polvo dejando ver a Stardust tirado en el suelo y a la pareja la cual ya estaba lejos de la zona de impacto.

-No será la última vez que nos vean, ya que pronto conocerás a tu tía, Cadence- fue lo último que dijo Lex antes de tele transportarse al bosque donde estaban antes. Una vez que se fueron todos se acercan a Stardust el cual iba despertando.

-Que paso-dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza-!Y los timos malos!?-

-Tranquilo ya todo paso eso tipos ya se fueron-le dice Cadence para tranquilizarlo

-Y Skila como esta?-

-No te preocupes ella está bien lo vez-dijo Shining mostrando a Skila la cual estaba durmiendo en el lomo de su padre-Solo la noquearon-

-Creo que debemos llevar a los niños a que descansen y se tranquilicen, luego de un día lleno de emociones-dijo Drent viendo a Shining- Si no le molesta señor quisiera retirarme con mi familia-

-Adelante después de esto creo que severas tranquilizar a tu hijo, y ustedes dos-dijo viendo a Luz y Flash- Vallan a descansar que entrenaremos arduamente, ya que ese ataque fue de clase C-

-Si señor-dijeron Flash y Liz alzando vuelo

-Bueno amor volvamos al castillo-dijo Cadence a Shining- Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad que tenemos-dijo Cadence viendo a la otra familia

-Por supuesto que no princesa a nosotros no nos importa que pase seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo Riña "Aunque no sé si a ustedes les importe cuando sepan la verdad" pensó la misma preocupada creyendo que tal vez Celestia le avisaría sobre los demás potrillos y quienes eran.

-Bueno nos vemos luego que descansen-dijo Shining marchándose junto a Cadence

-Creo que también deberíamos irnos-dijo Drent viendo que los demás ya se alejaron

-Sí, será lo mejor tengo que salir de aquí antes de empezar a recuperar mi magia-dijo Stardust quien en realidad era Dan-Ahora si me disculpan me retiro

-Espera-le dijo Rina

-Que ocurre-

-Quería pedirte un favor-

-Y ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, ya que Dust estará ahora con ustedes-dijo Rina con los ojos vidriosos-Por favor cuiden de él, es mi último deseo ya que no lo veré más-dijo soltando lágrimas

-No se preocupe lo cuidaremos bien y créame que algún día lo vera una vez más, adiós- Y así Dan se marchó dejando a la yegua llorando y a su esposo abrazándola para consolarla.

-Vamos querida, vamos a casa, será mejor prepararlos para cuando vengan los príncipes por la verdad-

-Sí, tienes razón vamos-

Y así la pareja se va triste a su casa pero sabían que cuidarían bien de su "hijo" aunque no sabían al cien por ciento que le harían. Mientras tanto a las afueras del imperio Alex aparece en medio del bosque nevado el cual cae al suelo agotado ya que el tele transportarse a él y al potrillo hasta el bosque uso demasiada de su magia.

-Ufff, maldición eso sí que fue agotador-dijo Lex volteando a ver al potrillo-Al menos ya te tenemos solo hay que esperar a Dan e iremos al impe...-No termino ya que unos árboles se empezaron a moler.

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí?-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los arboles-¿Hola? Dan si eres tu más te vale no asustarme-Pero no recibía respuesta así que se acerca a los árboles para ver si logra ver que causaba el alboroto pero de pronto de estos caen dos criaturas una de color dorado y otra de color carmesí los cuales parecían estar peleando.

-!Pero que rayos!-dice Lex asustado y sorprendido

-!Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!-dijo la criatura dorada

-!Solo mírame!-dijo la criatura carmesí dándole un golpe en la cara-!Tres días adelante!-dijo la figura carmesí apartándose de la figura dorado

-!No te dejare!-dijo la criatura dorada agarrando a la carmesí del pie y desaparecen juntos dejando a un shokeado Alex.

-Que rayos acaba de pasar-dijo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido-Mejor espero a Dan en el imperio-Y así tomo al potrillo y se marchó directo al imperio changelin.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT

En el palacio vemos a Celestia y Luna sumamente hartas pero aliviadas de haber terminado de revisar todas las actas teniendo solo siete apartadas del resto.

-Al fin, creí que jamás terminaríamos-dijo Luna tirándose sobre su trono

-Y tú crees que yo lo pase bien? También estoy agotada pero alegrare ya terminamos-le contesto Celestia

-Y bien ahora que aras?-

-Según estas siete actas, estos pequeños tienen el mismo tipo de sangre por lo que irán por ellos-

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste ahora que sigue-

-Veamos, tomando encuentra que vinieron primero a Canterlot, iré por los potrillos de las pegasus será fácil capturarlos-

-Y eso por?-

-Resulta que esa familia vive en el suelo y no en las nubes ya que una de sus gemelas es unicornio-

-Ya veo pero aun así, no crees que ya pueden estar cerca de ellos, digo aunque tomes un tren ahora no llegarías a tiempo son dos días de viaje-

-Y por qué piensas que tomare un tren?-esto extraño a Luna- !CAPITAN!-grita Celestia y al instante entra en capitán de la guardia

-Ordene su majestad-dijo ha siendo una reverencia

-Que sus pegasos más rápidos se preparen iré a Las pegasus y tengo que llegar en un día-

-Para cuando los quiere?-pregunta el capitán y Celestia voltea a ver el reloj y este marcaba las seis de la tarde

-De inmediato saldré ahora mismo-

-Si su alteza la esperaremos en los jardines, con su permiso-y se retira el capitán

-Ahora entiendo y mientras tu no estas ¿yo que are?-pregunta luna

-Tu mandaras tropas a eliminar a esas familias traidoras y le mandaras una carta a Cadence informando que tiene un traidor en su imperio y que nuestros guardias los eliminen cuando los vean fuera del imperio-

-Nuestros guardias?-

-Cadence es blanda aunque atenten contra la corona no los mataría, solo los encarcelaría o los expulsaría del reino-dijo Celestia caminando hasta la puerta-Ahora me retiro mi carroza aguarda-dijo saliendo por la puerta y ya en los jardines.

-Su alteza su carroza la espera-dijo el capitán mostrando un carruaje que tenía a diez pegasos que tiraban de él.

-Muy bien hecho capitán, ahora me voy-

-Suerte en su viaje alteza-dijo haciendo una reverencia y observando como el carruaje iba a gran velocidad.

EN EL CAMINO A LAS PEGASUS

Un tren que va en dirección a las pegasus dentro de este una yegua veía por la ventana la ciudad de Canterlot

-Pronto Celestia todos verán la verdad y pagaras por lo que nos hiciste-dijo la yegua cerrando la puerta de su cuarto ya a solas se des transforma y demuestra ser Chrysalis la cual se acerca a la ventana-Tus días están contados-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Antes que nada quiero aclarar porque tarde en actualizar bueno primero me enferme que de plano ni de parpadear tenia ganas, otra cosa fueros las reuniones que tuve con algunos bronies y una de esas fue ir a ver la película de rainbow rocks la cual ami si me gusto bastante a esepcion de la canción de batalla de bandas de ahí todo lo demás me encanto.

Bueno les aviso que no se encariñen con los nombres de los potrillos ya que no duraran y una vez más perdón por la tardanza y el siguiente cap se acaban los secuestros y comenzará lo bueno si quieren saber algo que no sea de siguientes cap del fic dejen review espero estén disfrutando del fic nos leemos luego adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

**SECUESTRO EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 3 (Una visita inesperada)**

En el imperio de cristal, justamente dentro del castillo Cadence caminaba junto a Shining el cual llevaba a una noqueada Skila, ambos se detienen frente a una gran puerta y al abrirla se puede apreciar una recamara la cual era de Skila su decoración es digna de una potrilla ya que su cama tenia sabanas moradas con detalles azules y sobre esta estaban peluches de Máster pony, Dante, Batpony y Superpony ya que eran los personajes favoritos de Skila al otro lado de la recamara se puede ver un librero el cual estaba hasta el tope tanto de libros de cuentos y una que otro libro de hechizo básicos pero el resto era una colección estera de mangas y comics.

Shining se acerca a la cama y coloca a su hija suavemente para no despertarla, cuando la mira su cara muestra mucha preocupación y esto no paso desapercibido por Cadence.

-Te ocurre algo Shining?-pregunta Cadence viendo la mirada de su esposo

-Es solo que estoy preocupado, digo tú lo viste esa pareja era peligrosa fue una fortuna que no lastimaran a Skila-dijo viendo a su hija dormir-Me preocupa que puedan volver ni si quiera sabemos quién los envió-

-Tienes razón y lo mejor será estar alerta para poder defendernos por si no regresan solos-

-Sí, no es mala idea pero aun así me preocupa demasiado como dices que tal si no solo ellos vienen y esta vez lastiman gravemente a Skila o peor-dijo Shining viendo a su hija-Creo que es hora de entrenarla-dijo viendo a Cadence seriamente

-Estás loco ella apenas tiene cinco años, no dejare que arruines su infancia con esos entrenamientos tan bárbaros-dijo Cadence molesta pero sin gritar para que Skila no despertara

-Entonces, acaso quieres que ella muera, tu misma lo viste ese tipo de ataques es de grado C, no son los más fuerte pero aun así Skila debe aprender a defenderse-

-Lo sé, es solo que, no me agrada la idea de ver a Skila usando esos hechizos que tal si se vuelve violenta, odiaría que siguiera malos pasos- dijo Cadence con la mirada baja y preocupada, Shining al ver esto recapacita un poco y coloca su casco en el hombro de Cadence y esta lo voltea a ver

-Si te hace sentir mejor ¿qué tal si solo le enseño hechizos de protección como escudos y barreras mágicas? Así si ocurre un ataque Skila podrá cubrirse sin necesidad de atacar-al oír esto Cadence muestra gran alegría y abrasa fuertemente a su esposo

-Me parece buena idea, pero,-dijo terminando el abraso-Mas te vale que solo sea eso ya que si me entero que le estas enseñando hechizos de ataque tendrás un gran castigo-dijo viendo muy seriamente a Shining

-De acuerdo amor, pero será mejor retirarnos, no queremos despertar a Skila-

-Tienes razón aparte ya es muy tarde y hay que pensar que les diremos a los ponis sobre la explosión de ayer en el parque-

-Y sí que tenemos que pensar bien la excusa, pero bueno vamos que quiero cenar algo antes de dormir-

-Te acompaño-Así los dos príncipes se retiran del cuarto de Skila para ir a cenar y luego a dormir ya que la luna se estaba terminando de alzar. Mientras en alguna parte de un desierto vemos a un potrillo bastante agotado y a una changelin que no estaba mejor ya que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando.

-Ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos-decía insistente Blase un poco harto de tanto caminar lo curioso es que él iba sobre el lomo de Star

-Las ultimas 100 veces te dije que no, pero ahora es !SI!-dio un grito al ver la entrada del imperio a lo lejos, esta respuesta hizo que Blace se bajara rápidamente de Star y corriera rápidamente rumbo al imperio.

-FIESTA, FIESTA, fiesta-gritaba con entusiasmo Blace pero sus ánimos se fueron al ver el imperio el cual no parecía muy animado ya que todos se encontraban con miradas caídas y sin ánimos por lo mismo que vivían casi en ruinas y es literal ellos habían reconstruidos antiguas casas y edificios para vivir y guardar el poco alimento que lograban obtener de sus granjas y uno que otro robo de las ciudades cercanas, el potrillo se aterrorizó con solo ver que nadie se divertía, mientras Star logro alcanzar al potrillo después que este saliera corriendo.

-No es el más hermoso pueblo pero al menos podemos vivir, espero no te moleste su apariencia-dijo Star viendo la cara de impacto y preocupación de Blace

-No me molesta su apariencia, lo que me molesta es que nadie este feliz-

-Bueno, que esperabas después de todo lo que nos paso es normal que todos se vean así-

-Y qué fue lo que les paso?-

-Podría contártelo pero, nos quedaríamos sin tiempo para organizar la fiesta, o ¿acaso no quieres ser reconocido como súper fiestero del imperio changelin?-

-Claro que quiero ser reconocido, así que andando vamos por las cosas para la fiesta-y así los dos se adentran en el pueblo ahí mismo Star le empieza a mostrar los locales los cuales no tenían mucho para vender pero lo poco que lograba sacar Blace hacia que le surgieran miles de ideas, aunque lo más extraño es que en algunas tiendas al entrar lo llamaban elegido lo cual le parecía un poco raro pero no le daba importancia.

Pasado el tiempo eran ya las diez de la noche y los puestos estaban cerrando así que tenían que apresurarse a comprar las ultimas cosas ya que la fiesta Blece quería que fuera a partir de la doce de la tarde así que caminaron directo a una tienda que su aspecto se veía que lo principal que vendía era artículos de fiesta como globos, gorros, serpentinas, etc. Pero su venta era baja ya que nadie tenía humor de hacer una fiesta.

Pero antes de entrar a la tienda Star logro ver por el reflejo del vidrio a dos changelins con bata de laboratorio, al verlos Star se puso muy nerviosa y esto lo noto Blace.

-Star te encuentras bien parece que viste un fantasma-dijo Blace

-No, no es nada-dijo Star forzando una sonrisa-Por qué no vas a comprar las ultimas cosas de la fiesta mientras yo veré donde podemos crear la fiesta- Así Blace entra a la tienda y Star va directo a los changelins científicos. Al estar cerca de ellos estos se frenan y hacen una reverencia.

-Princesa, un gusto verla otra vez-dicen los dos aun con la reverencia lo cual causo que Star se incomodara un poco ya que fue educada para no tratar a sus súbditos como inferiores sino como iguales para tener un reinado sin conflictos.

-Por favor, mi madre ya les ha dicho que no es necesario la reverencia-dijo Star haciendo una seña para que se levantaran

-Pero es nuestro deber como súbditos, nunca dejaremos de realizar nuestras muestras de respeto hacia ustedes-dijo uno de los científicos

-Bueno, pero podrían al menos solo inclinar un poco la cabeza, no es necesario que la reverencia sea hasta el piso, prometan que ustedes y todos en el imperio lo harán-

-Si eso es lo que desea lo haremos con gusto princesa-dijo el otro científico-Pero pasando a otro tema, nos han dicho que el potrillo ha llegado ¿verdad?-dijo poniendo mirada firme sobre la Star

-Porque si es así, su crisálida esta lista para colocar el ADN una vez que la reina llegue-dijo su compañeros viendo al chico por el vidrio de la tienda-Con que ese es el otro elegido, su apariencia no parece de luchador como los otros dos-

-Créeme, que ese chiquillo es más hábil de lo que crees-dijo Star recordando como la descubrió-Pero ya que hablamos de ellos, ¿que hay sobre los otros potrillos?-

-No se preocupe procesa los dos chicos estas durmiendo en su crisálida para que una vez que llegue la reina iniciar los experimentos-

-Ya veo y mi hermano, no han sabido nada de él o de Dan?-

-Cómo van a saber de nosotros si no teníamos magia para comunicarnos-dijo una vos a la espalda de Star, la cual al darse vuelta nota que quien dijo esto fue su hermano el cual venía acompañado de Dan y este cargaba sobre su lomo a un potrillo dormido.

-Dan, Lex-dijo Star con alegría saltando a abrazar a Dan solamente

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermana-dijo Lex con poco de sarcasmo sacando a Star de su emoción separándose de golpe del abrasó.

-Sí, este yo también me alegro de verte hermano, jeje-dijo Star nerviosa y sonrojada

-Si, como sea, disculpen doctores creo que esto es suyo-dijo Dan levitando a Stardust sobre el lomo de uno de los científicos

-Muchas gracias joven Dan-dijo el científico al cual le colocaron a Dust-Y con su permiso iremos por el otro potrillo-dijo encaminándose hasta la puerta del local pero Star reacciona rápido y les impide el paso

-No se lo pueden llevar, no ahora-dijo Star frente a los científicos con una mirada seria

-Princesa por favor sabe que no debe interferir en nuestro trabajo-dijo el científico que no llevaba a Dust

-Por qué no quieres que se lo lleven hermana?-pregunta Lex

-No se lo pueden llevar simplemente porque le prometí que podría a ser una fiesta para así nombrarlo súper fiestero del reino, así que te lo pido hermano ayudarme con esto-

-Hay por favor es solo un título y él ni siquiera podrá recor...-decía Dan pero fue interrumpido por Lex el cual le puso un casco en la boca

-Señores-dijo Lex viendo a los científicos-Por favor retírense, preparen a ese potrillo y mantengan lista la crisálida del otro potrillo, creo que nos vendría bien una fiesta para distraernos un poco de esta guerra que se acerca-

-Pero la reina los ordeno que...-no termino el científico ya que Lex le coloco una mirada sería similar a la de fluttershy-Como usted ordene príncipe- Así los dos científicos hacen la reverencia como lo ordeno Star y se retiraron

-Espero que sea muy buena la fiesta, sabes que no me gusta entrometerme en las ordenes de mamá-dijo Lex colocándose al lado de su hermana la cual veía a Blace por el cristal

-No te preocupes por la fiesta seguro será perfecta y gracias por ayudarme con los científicos-

-Sabes que siempre cuentas con migo y por cierto ¿dónde va a ser la fiesta? Digo en las calles aún hay muchos escombros-

-No hay problema con eso pienso hacer la fiesta en el palacio-

-!Que! !Estas loca sabes cómo se pondrá mamá si se entera que hubo una fiesta en el palacio!-

-No sé cómo se pondría porque jamás hemos hecho una fiesta desde que se alzó la maldición-

-Ella tiene un buen punto Lex, además, es el único lugar donde entra todos los habitantes-dijo Dan acercándose a los dos hermanos

-Ya pero aun así, si mamá se entera...-dijo Lex pero fue interrumpido por Star

-No se enterara y si te hace sentir mejor que tal si hacemos la fiesta en el jardín-dijo Star

-De acuerdo, pero solo en el jardín-

-Si como digas, pero después de eso les entregaremos al chico a los científicos, ¿verdad Star?-dijo Dan con firmeza

-Si-dijo Star con una mirada triste-Pero será mejor no hablar de eso ahora aquí viene Blace-

-Hola Star mira todo lo que conseguí con esto la fiesta ser súper gen...¿Y ellos quiénes son?-dijo Blace señalando a los otros dos changelins

-Un gusto chico, mi nombre es Lex y este es mi mejor amigo Dan-dijo Lex

-Un placer fiestero-saludo Dan

-Un gusto conocerlos yo me llamo Blace Yogurt, pero pueden decirme Blace-se presentó el potrillo

-Bueno será mejor ir al palacio a dejar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana-dijo Star

-! El palacio!-dijo Blace sorprendido-deben de ser muy buenos amigos de la realeza para poder realizar la fiesta en ese lugar-

-Si amigos jeje –dijo Star con una risa nerviosa-Bueno vámonos, ¿vienen con nosotros chicos?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Lex

-Yo los veo mañana en la fiesta tengo que ir con mis padres-dijo Dan marchándose a su casa

-Entonces hasta luego-dijo Star y así los amigos se despiden y van directo a sus diferentes destinos. El camino hasta el castillo estuvo un poca callado ya que nadie hablaba, solo Lex algunas veces hablaba pero era para saber cosas sobre el chico o si tuvo problema con guardias reales, así que al llegar y entrar al castillo no falto el asombro del potrillo.

-! WOW! ¿Así que aquí viven ustedes y aquí será la fiesta?-dijo Blace sorprendido

-Así es aquí vivimos y no te emociones tanto que la fiesta la harás en el jardín del palacio-dijo Lex seriamente

-No importa una fiesta es una fiesta donde sea-dijo Blace

-Si lo que digas chico, bueno yo me retiro a dormir hoy sí que fue un día largo-

-De acuerdo descansa Lex-dijo Star

-Tú también hermana-

-Ahora Blace sígueme te mostrare donde dormirás -así Star condujo a Blace al segundo piso el cual en el pasillo que entraron había alrededor de diez puertas todas estas eran habitaciones pero Star se detiene en la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo al abrirla está a pesar de la economía esta estaba adornada con mantas, posters y juguetes para potrillos de cinco a ocho años.

-Bueno, aquí dormirás, era mi antigua habitación espero te guste-dijo Star

-Bueno solo puedo decir que !ME ENCANTA!-dijo Blace con alegría

-Bueno te dejo que descanses mañana te espera una gran fiesta, hasta mañana-dijo Star retirándose

-Buenas noches star-dijo Blace cerrando la puerta detrás de Star-Bueno, parece que me está ocultando algo, pero no importa si necesita mi ayuda se la daré sin problemas, pero ahora a descansar-así Blace se recuesta sobre la cama y se dispone a dormir esa noche fue tranquila para todos los ponis de equestria a excepción de una alicornio blanca que iba a toda velocidad en un carruaje.

Ya en la mañana en varias zonas de Canterlot la gente no paraba de hablar ya que en los periódicos se rumoraba de traiciones por parte de algunas familias de la elite y en otros artículos se describían tanto las supuestas razones de las familias para traicionar a las princesas, lo único que no era seguro era a quien o que estas familias estaban ayudando solo había una leve descripción dada por unos vecinos.

Pero a pesar de todo había las y tranquilidad en el palacio real en donde luna estaba sola en la sala del trono pensando que hacer ya que a pesar de ser princesa aun no le tenían la confianza completa para dejar que firmara o aprobara leyes o permisos para el gobierno de equestria.

-Que aburrimiento-decía Luna tirada sobre el trono de Celestia-Veamos qué puedo hacer?...Ya se-así Luna se aclara su garganta y procede a hablar-Admiren a su gobernante, miren como firmo papeles-dijo Luna imitando a Celestia-Que dice guardia que están atacando el imperio, pues que espera que no manda a Twilight y sus amigas para frenar el ataque yo tengo asuntos más importantes como comer postres jajajajaja -se partía de risa por su buena imitación de su hermana.

-No sé si castigarte o dejar pasar esta ofensa-dijo una voz la cual Luna reconoció

-Adiós a mi paz y tranquilidad-Dijo Luna en voz baja mientras un destello ilumina la sala del trono al desvanecerse se puede ver a Celestia parada pero no era original era solo una ilusión ya que se podía ver a través de ella.

-Hermana que encantadora sorpresa-dijo Luna fingiendo una sonrisa

-No quieras pasarte de lista Luna, escuche todo lo que estabas diciendo-esto preocupo un poco a Luna-Pero da igual, no estoy aquí para ver cómo te comportas-

-¿Entonces?-

-Viña a revisar si ya hiciste las labores que te di-

-Tu tranquila a los ciudadanos ya se les convenció de que esas familias conspiraban contra la corona y sus amables gobernantes y también ya envié la carta a Cadence avisándole del traidor que se aloja en su imperio y la envíe con la cartera más recomendada de Canterlot-

-Muy bien ¿pero no se te olvida algo?-

-Los 3 soldados los envíe una hora después de la carta deben de estar por llegar-

-Excelente sigue cuidando bien el trono yo me retiro ya no tardó en llegar a las pegasus-

-Nos vemos luego hermana-

-Adiós y más te vale dejar de hacer esas imitaciones baratas-dijo Celestia desapareciendo su ilusión con un destello

-Maldigo el día en que Starswirl le enseño ese hechizo-dijo Luna con un poco de frustración

En el imperio de cristal

A pesar de la pequeña pelea que hubo en el parque los ciudadanos no parecía interesarles ya que en esta mañana Shining convoco a toro el imperio en la plaza del castillo, ahí mismo les explico los acontecimientos de ayer y prometió proteger y descubrir al culpable de este ataque, estas mismas palabras dejaron más tranquilos a los habitantes.

Mientras dentro del castillo en el comedor se encontraban Shining y Cadence almorzando juntos su hija Skilla la cual llevaba una venda en la cabeza por el golpe que le dieron ayer este le provocó una leve jaqueca y un chichón.

-Segura que estas bien hija?-pregunto Cadence preocupada

-Si mamá, fue solo un golpe no es para tanto-

-Lo sé, pero me preocupas, que hubiera pasado si noso...-Cadence no termino ya que la interrumpió Shining

-Cariño por favor, sé que te preocupa pero ya paso, alegrare al menos que ella no era el objetivo de esos sujetos-dijo Shining el cual tenía un periódico levitando con su magia

-Creo que tienes razón, me estoy preocupando de más, por cierto tengo que ir a ver a Rina y su familia y ver como se encuentran, después de todo casi secuestran a su hijo-dijo Cadence terminando su almuerzo y caminando hasta la puerta-Volveré en 20 minutos cariño y por favor no seas tan rudo con Skila, adios-Asi Cadence se fue dejando solos en la mesa a Shining y su hija.

-Papá, a que se refería mamá con no ser tan ruda-

-A lo que se refiere es que por motivos de seguridad tuya...-Shining guardo silencio y coloco una mirada seria sobre su hija-Apartar de ahora no solo seré tu padre, seré tu maestro de magia defensiva para que en caso de no estar tu madre o yo presentes te puedas defender sin problemas, quedo claro-

-Claro, lo que digas papá-dijo Skila sin tanta preocupación y con poco interés

-Dije, quedo claro-dijo Shining con una mirada tan seria que daba miedo solo con verla

-Claro como el agua pa...maestro-dijo Skila con mucho miedo refiriéndose a su padre como maestro por respeto de autoridad.

-Muye bien, ahora termina tu almuerzo comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en la tarde-dijo Shining regresando a su periódico

-No-dijo Skila enojada

-Como que no-

-No iré a entrenar si solo me enseñas magia defensiva así que me en señas magia ofensiva también o no iré, aunque me castigues por toda mi vida-

-Me gustaría enseñarte magia ofensiva pero tu madre me mataría si se entera que te enseño magia ofensiva-

-Y por qué tiene que enterarse, puede ser nuestro secreto y si se entera yo diré que fue decisión mía-

-Ella tiene un buen plan príncipe armor-dijo una pegaso gris con melena amarilla sentada al lado derecho de Shining la cual estaba comiendo un muffin-Digo no es necesario que la Princesa Cadence se entere-

-Sí creo que tienen razón...espera-dijo volteando a ver a la pegaso sorprendido ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia-!DERPY! Como es que entraste y cuánto tiempo llevas ahí-dijo Shining sorprendido

-Jeje no llevo mucho tiempo, llegue cuando la princesa se retiró, sin querer me estrelle contra su ventana-dijo señalando una ventana la cual estaba destrozada-Y como vi que estaban en una conversación seria no quise molestar y me senté a descansar y sobre su ventana le pagare los daños se lo prometo-dijo Derpy apenada

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargare y a que se debe tu visita-

-Es verdad tengo algo para ustedes-dijo buscando en sus alforjas las cuales tenían muchos papeles-Donde la puse, no puedo perderla...aquí esta-dijo sacando una carta con el sello real de Luna-Carta para el príncipe armor y la princesa Cadence-dijo entregándole la carta a Shining-Bueno yo me retiro a terminar mis estregas, con su permiso majestad-dijo Derpy con una reverencia y marchándose por la ventana.

-!CUIDADO CON EL..."crash"...vidrio!-dijo Shining viendo la otra ventana rota

-!LO SIENTO!-fue lo ultimo que se escuchó de Derpy

-Si que es rara esa pegaso-dijo Skila al ver la torpeza de Derpy

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras, ya que aunque torpe es pero sus entregas llegan a tiempo-dijo Shining viendo la carta

-Y ahora a que evento aburrido nos han invitado-dijo Skila con una cara de fastidio

-No es ninguna invitación y los eventos no de la realeza no son tan aburridos-dijo Shining leyendo la carta

-Si claro, lo dice el que se quedó dormido sobre la meza y no paraba de roncar-

-Bueno, si son un poco aburridos pero no fue mi culpa ese Blueblood exagero con su discurso, a veces me pregunto de quien sacaste ese carácter-

-Sí, es un misterio- dijo Skila mientras veía a su padre leer-Y bien quien mando la carta-

-Es de la princesa Luna, pero no es ninguna invitación es más bien un aviso de traición, aparecer no solo atacaron aquí, Canterlot también fue atacada hace dos días y tal parece que hay orden de eliminar a los traidores del imperio los cuales son...no, no puede ser-dijo Shining preocupado al leer de quien se trataba-Skila me tengo que retirar-dijo Shining llevándose la carta y el periódico con sigo

-Adónde vas, que pasa con mi entrenamientos dijo Skila deteniendo a su padre en la puerta

-Tengo que ir con tu madre ya que yo también tengo que hablar con Drent muy seria mente y tu entrenamiento lo pospondremos para mañana este asunto es muy delicado y más para Cadence-dijo Shining saliendo por la puesta y corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a Cadence

"Cadence espero que esta noticia no te lastime tanto" fue lo que pensó Shining saliendo del castillo y corriendo por las calles, mientras por un palco pequeño Skila observaba a su padre alejarse

-Hay Dust espero que no estés en problemas con mi padre-fue lo último que dijo para dirigirse a su habitación a esperar a sus padre para saber que paso

A LAS AFUERAS DE LAS PEGASUS

-Al fin llegue-Dijo una figura asomándose por unos arbustos observando la cantidad de ponis que había en el suelo como algunos unicornios y ponis terrestres, pero era una pequeña cantidad ya que la mayoría de habitantes vivía en las nubes- Sí que ha cambiado las Pegasus, veo que ya no solo viven pegados aquí, lo mejor será mantenerme oculta y con un perfil bajo, a pesar de que sean pocos los terrestres no quiero alborotos-Así la figura se colocó una capucha que cubría su cuerpo completamente y se puso en marcha para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Pero por desgracia no paso tan desapercibida ya que no todos los días se veía a alguien usando una capucha completa, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una parte de las pegasus donde había una pequeña residencia que alrededor suya había unos sembradíos para vender mercancía a los pocos terrestres que habitaban, aunque la parte terrestre de la ciudad apenas comenzaba a alzarse lograban crear buenas ganancias para vivir bien.

La figura al llegar a la casa pudo percibir una gran aroma, lo que significaba que estaban preparando la comida, eso le hizo saber que había alguien en la casa así que solo toco y espero respuesta.

-En seguida voy-fue lo que se escuchó desde dentro y a los pocos segundos la puesta fue abierta por una pegaso de color blanca y melena azul obscuro-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle-dijo la pegaso

-He venido a hablar con usted sobre sus hijos, si no le molesta-esto hizo pensar a la pegaso, acaso la figura seria Chrysalis pero antes de hablar de más decidió preguntar.

-Pues me encantaría, pero no puedo a menos que me diga quién es, así que, ¿Quién es usted?-

-Es normal que con esta capucha no reconozcas a tu propia gobernante-dijo la figura quitándole la capucha y revelando su identidad

-!PRINCESA CELESTIA! Es usted-dijo la pegaso asombrada

-Por supuesto o es que esperabas a alguien más-dijo Celestia mirándola fijamente

Por supuesto que no es que es una gran sorpresa que haya venido a mi casa a hablar sobre mis hijos-esto último lo dijo con un poco de temor a que Celestia supiera algo sobre lo que tramaban

-Por qué no he de venir-dijo entrando a la casa-Después de todo uno de tus hijos fue la razón de que se mudaran al suelo y empezaran esta moda de vivienda en las pegasus-termono de hablar al sentarse en un sofá

-Ya veo y que es lo que quiere saber-dijo sentándose con temor en el sillón al frente de Celestia

-Solo una cosa en particular-dijo Celestia cambiado su cara normal a una muy seria-De quien son hijos realmente esos engendros-

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes de las pegasus un pequeño número de ponis estaban descendiendo inclusive una llegue que parecía apurada y salía galopando a toda velocidad de la estación "Maldición tengo que apurarme esa presencia mágica que sentí a mitad del camino era muy grande, si es Celestia espero que no sea tarde" así siguió corriendo y sin darse cuenta se estrelló contra un pegaso que iba caminando.

-Au...Lo siento, le pido me perdone pero es que llevo prisa y no pué...-no termino de hablar ya que se percató de con quien había chocado

-No se preocupe señorita, yo no debí detenerme a mitad de la calle-dijo ayudando a la yegua a levantarse-Espero que con el golpe no se arruine su belleza-

-Tienes esposa y dos hijos y me estas coqueteando?-dijo la llegue con un poco de fastidio

-Tranquila un cumplido no hace mal a nadie, espera, ¿cómo sabe usted de mi familia?-Dijo el pegaso de color beige y crin rojo oscuro

-Cómo no voy a saber si yo fui quien les dio a los dos retoños-dijo Chrysalis desactivando y volviendo a activar su disfraz solo en la parte del cuerno

-Reina chrysalis, que gusto volver a verla-dijo a punto de hacer una reverencia pero fue detenido antes

-No se te ocurra hacer una reverencia aquí, podrían sospechar-

-Discúlpeme su majestad, apropósito no me diga que vino por-

-Así es he venido por los dos chiquillo-

-¿2?-dijo el pegaso un poco preocupado

-si dos, o no lo recuerdas, eran un pegaso y una alicornio, así que donde están-

-En la escuela-dijo señalando una escuela en las nubes

-En la escuela, espera, !¿LA ESXUELA?! Sabes el alboroto que se creara porque una alicornio está en la ciudad-dijo Chrysalis sumamente exaltada

-Si sobre eso, creo que debe saber algo-

-Y de que se trata-dijo un poco molesta al momento que los niños salían de la escuela

-Pues es que nuestros hijos no son un pegaso y una alicornio-

-No importa que sea una pegaso y un alicornio macho aún puede funcionar el plan-

-No es eso, más bien se trata de tres cosas-

-Como? No te entiendo-

-Pues si hay un pegaso macho-dijo mientras dos niños se acercaban volando al pegaso

-!PAPI!-gritaron los potrillos al mismo tiempo que abrasaban a su padre

-Hola hijos-dijo devolviendo el abrazo y sin soltarlos continuo-Pues si mi hijo el mayor, saluda a la dama Brad-Así el potrillo se separa de su padre para saludar a Chrysalis

-Mucho gusto señorita me llamo Brad-dijo el potrillo con una sonrisa él era un pegaso de color azul rey con crin igual pero más obscura (más o menos los colores de soarin)

-El gusto es mío pequeñín y ¿Quién es la otra criaturita?-dijo observando a la pequeña que abrasaba al pegaso

-Oh, ella es mi hija Lindsy, saluda cariño-

-Gusto en conocerla señorita-dijo la Potrilla con gran sonrisa era una pegaso de color blanco y crin azul rey pero un poco más obscura

-Igualmente, espera, ¿Eres pegaso?-dijo Chrysalis viendo que solo tenía alas y no tenía cuerno

-Pues si señorita lo he sido mis cuatro años-al oír eso se acercó al pegaso y le susurro enojada

-Me podrías explicar que significa esto, creí que te había dejado una alicornio- le susurro muy enojada

-Por eso le dije que no serían dos sino tres cosas, así que por favor permítame presentarle a mi otra hija Tracyyyyyyyyy y donde esta-dijo al señalar al lado suyo pero no había nadie así que voltea a ver a su hijo-¿Brad?-

-Si papá-

-Donde esta Tracy-

-Tracy esta ahiiii...!rayos! Voy por ella-dijo el potrillo volando directo a la escuela en la cual justo a la entrada se encontraba una unicornio de color naranja medio obscuro y crin roja medio obscura

-Gracias por volverme a dejar-dijo la Potrilla inflando sus mejillas en forma de puchero

-jeje perdón-Dijo Brad rascándose la nuca-Y que puedo hacer para que no le digas a mamá y convenzas a papá de no decirle-

-Tu postre por toda la semana-

-¡¿QUE?! Ni hablar que te parecen tres días?-

-Cinco-

-Cuatro-

-Tres tomarlo o dejalo-

Muy bien tu ganas hermanita-así de su discusión la Potrilla se sube sobre el lomo de su hermano para regresar a la tierra-Aquí esta papá-

-Espero que hayan quedado en un acuerdo justo-

-Si papi, fue su postre por tres días si no hablo-dijo la Potrilla bajando del lomo de su hermano con una harán sonrisa por su "victoria"

-Muy bien, entonces majestad me gustaría presentarle a mi otra hija y gemela de Linsy, Tracy-dijo señalando a la unicornio

-Mucho gusto pequeña-

-Igualmente señorita...-

Oh cierto niños me presento mi nombre es Chrysalis-al oír esto los tres pequeños se quedaron con la boca abierta pero Brad fue el que hablo

-Es la reina Chrysalis,¿ la Chrysalis del imperio changelin?-Dijo Brad asombrado

-La única-dijo con un poco de orgullo-Un momento ¿Ustedes saben quién soy?-

-Por supuesto nuestro padre siempre nos habla de usted-dijo Lindsy

-Dice que usted nos elogia para hacer cosas grandes-dijo Tracy

-Pero por como la veo no se parece a como la describió papá-dijo Brad viendo que Chrysalis era una llegue color amarillo y crin naranja claro

-Oh acaso me describió así-dijo al tiempo que desactivaba su transformación y dejaba ver su verdadera forma, la cual asombra aún más a los potrillos solo un par de segundo y volvió a su forma de yegua para que nadie la viera

-!WOW! Eso fue increíble-dijo Brad sumamente sorprendido

-Como hizo eso señorita?-dijo Tracy

-Es solo una especialidad de mi pueblo ya que como somos changelins podemos copiar la forma de cualquier poni y también podemos copiar hechizos personales pero no con la misma potencia-

-Genial cree que nosotros podremos hacer eso algún día?-dijo emocionada Tracy

-Por supuesto, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora solo quiero saber un par de cosas-dijo viendo al padre

-Que cosas su majestad-

-¿Cómo es que esa niña puede estudiar en la escuela de pegasos sin caerse?-

-No sabría cómo explicarle eso, creímos que necesitaríamos la ayuda de un unicornio adulto para el hechizo de caminar en las nubes, pero un día que estaban jugando los encontré jugando en el parque de halla arriba sin que Tracy tuviera problemas, es como si fuera natural el caminar en la nubes-

-Ok lo siguientes es ¿Por qué les hablaste de mí?-

-Sabía que en algún momento vendría por ellos así que decidí decirles a donde pertenecían para que no les doliera el separarse de nosotros-

-Ya entiendo, la penúltima pregunta ¿Por qué rayos obtuviste gemelas en lugar de una alicornio como la había dejado?-

-También fue una sorpresa para nosotros, en su primera revisión el doctor nos dijo que la bebe iba a estar sana, luego a la quinta revisión el doctor dijo que había buenas y malas noticias, de las cuales la buena era que serían gemelas, pero la mala era que había probabilidad de que una de ellas fuera unicornio, así que hasta que nacieran decidí mandar construir esta casa en la tierra, luego al nacer la noticia se cumplió una de ellas era unicornio, por lo que nos mudamos aquí abajo sin saber que Tracy podía caminar en las nubes, pero, como ya nos habíamos instalado bien decidimos quedarnos aquí-

-Aunque sigo sin creer como no se concibió la alicornio pero, puedo arreglar eso y la última pregunta ¿Dónde está tu esposa?-esta pregunta la hizo preocupada

-Ella está en la casa preparando la comida ¿Por qué?-al preguntar una gran explosión se logró ver a lo lejos y el pegaso reconoció la zona donde ocurrio-No puede ser ¿qué ocurre alteza?-

-Mi sospecha era cierta Celestia se me adelanto un poco y aparecer fue por tus hijos a tu casa y como no están creo que los conseguirá a la fuerza, cueste lo que cueste-

-No puede ser-

!MAMÁ!-grito Brad volando a gran velocidad en dirección a su casa

-Hijo espera-pero era tarde ya que Brad ya llevaba gran distancia

-Sera mejor ir por el antes que le pase algo-dijo Chrysalis

-Que estamos esperando-dijo el pegaso alzando vuelo

-Niñas ven ese pequeño bosque-dijo señalando un bosque no muy grande al verlo las niñas solo asienten-Bien quiero que vallan al centro y me esperen ahí, su hermano y yo las alcanzaremos en un momento, vallan-así las potrillas se fueron directo al bosque y Chrysalis se colocó alas para ir volar sin que nadie sospechara y salió volando rápidamente para ir por Brad

Mientras tanto en la casa o si así se le puede llamar ya que estaba destruida por la gran explosión que ocurrió de pronto en el centro de lo que quedaba de la casa una pegaso cae bruscamente sobre el suelo para ser elevada por una aura mágica dorada y esta la vuelve a azotar bruscamente sobre los cultivos, la Pegaso al estar sumamente mal herida se logró poner de pie con un gran esfuerzo y con una respiración dificultosa y frente a ella desciende Celestia enojada y con una de sus mejillas roja.

-Maldiva pegaso dime donde están los bastardos de tus hijos y para quien los cuidaste y tal vez te perdone la vida y el golpe que me diste-

-Antes muerta a decirte donde están mis hijos-

-Desgraciada pero bueno cumpliré tu deseo de morir-y así empieza a cargar una rayo sobre su cuerno-Despídete yegua del demonio-dijo Celestia pero fue un disparo fallido ya que le habían plantado una patada de un potrillo sobre la mejilla derecha donde ya tenía un golpe, la pegaso al ver quien era se asustó mucho

-!BRAD QUE HACES SAL DE AQUI DE INMEDIATO!-le grito la pegaso

-Así que este es uno de tus hijos he yegua, me pregunto qué te hace tan especial aparte de tu sangre-dijo Celestia cargando o través su rayo

-Como te atreves a lastimar a mí !MAMÁ!-grito Brad voló directo a Celestia para darle un golpe pero esta lo esquiva con facilidad quedando detrás de Brad con un tiro fácil para matar al potrillo

-!MUERE!-Grito Celestia disparando el rayo al potrillo pero este es empujado por su madre la cual recibe el rayo el cual atravesó su pecho haciendo que esta callera al piso al tiempo que se desangraba, al mismo tiempo su esposo iba llegando junto con Chrysalis pero esta decidió no entrar para que Celestia no la viera

-!NALA!-Fue lo que grito el pegaso se acercaba a su moribunda esposa-Nala por favor resiste, sé que podemos salir de esta-dijo el pegaso con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nicolai, er..eres tu?-dijo Nala con micho esfuerzo

-Si cariño soy yo, vamos hay que llevarte a que te curen-

-Amb...ambos sabemos que es..eso es impo..Imposible, cuida bi..bien de nues..nuestros hijos-fue lo último que dijo Nala para cerrar sus hijos para no abrirlos jamás

-No, no !NOOO, NALAAAAAA!-pego un gran grito de desesperación Nicolái al ver a su esposa morir en sus cascos no pudo aguantar más y este rompió en llanto

-Yegua maldita, sacrifico su vida por un engendro-dijo viendo al potrillo que se levantaba pero fue tomado por la magia de Celestia y arrojado a uno de los muros que aún seguía de pie dejando a Brad inconsciente por el impacto-Ahora sigues tu maldito engendro-dijo cargando el mismo rayo pero no se dio cuenta que la tristeza del padre de Brad se estaba convirtiendo en odio el cual animo lo animo para despegar directo a Celestia a la cual tacleo en el momento que esta iba a disparar su rayo. Rodaron un poco hasta que Nicolai quedo sobre ella golpeando frenéticamente el lado lastimado de la cara de Celestia

-!NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MIS HIJOS!-le grito mientras seguía golpeando la cara de Celestia la cual en un momento logro detener el frenético ataque del padre de Brad sosteniendo sus cascos con su magia y sometiéndolo contra el suelo

-!Desgraciado como te atreves a atacar de esta manera a tu gobernante!-

-!Tú no eres la legitima gobernante, tu más que nadie sabes quién es la verdadera gobernante, maldita usurpadora, aparte no me iba a quedar de cascos cruzados después de que mataste a mi esposa, maldita yegua del demonio!-

-Pues si tanto la quieres únetele-dijo Celestia a punto de disparar o través su rayo pero es empujada por otro rayo de color verde que la manda a volar unos metros, al ver de dónde venía pudo notar quien se atrevió a atacarla, era nada más que Chrysalis pero sin su disfraz

!TU! !Así que has vuelto!-dijo Celestia enojada de ver a Chrysalis

-Así es, he vuelto pero esta vez recuperare lo que me robaste maldita yegua del demonio-

-Hay Lucy, que diría mamá si supiera que ahora eres una boca floja-

-No lo sé hermana y no me llames Lucy ahora soy !CHRYSALIS!-grito lo último al tiempo que disparaba un rayo el cual Celestia desviaba con un pequeño escudo. Luego empieza a cargar un rayo pero este se veía más fuerte Chrysalis se puso en guardia para el ataque de celestia, pero sorpresivamente esta es frenada por el pegaso el cual aparece por su espalda y sin tiempo este pasa sus cascos por debajo de los de Celestia y coloca los suyos detrás de la cabeza de Celestia y la coloca sobre el piso.

-! Rápido su majestad, tome a Brad y salga de aquí!-

-!Pero si Celest...-fue interrumpida por Nicolai

-!AHORA!-esto logro hacer reaccionar a Chrysalis la cual va a donde está el potrillo inconsciente y lo coloca en su lomo y se va corriendo al bosque en busca de las otras dos niñas "Buena suerte hijos" fue lo que pensó Nicolai al ver alejarse a Chrysalis

-Tu miserable, te haré sufrir !ARDENT FENIX!-Luego de decir esto el cuerpo de Celestia se prende en llamas las cuales rápidamente se pasan al cuerpo de Nicolai empezando a quemarlo vivo

-Aaaaahhhhhh-Gritaba de dolor Nicolai lo cual hizo que soltara a Celestia y este diera unos pasos hacia atrás, solo duraron unos segundos las llamas pero al desaparecer se podían apreciar fuerte quemaduras irreparables-Mal..maldita hija de...-pero no termino ya que Celestia le atravesó el pecho con un rayo

-Quieto malnacido-dijo viendo el cadáver-Sigues tu Hermana- dijo Celestia emprendiendo vuelo rumbo al bosque.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Cadence se acercaba tranquilamente a la casa hasta que se detuvo para tocar pero se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a Rina con Drent muy fuertemente

-Nunca debimos juntarnos con la princesa, así sería más sencillo el enterarse que somos traidores a la corona-dijo Rina muy triste y con los ojos humedecidos

-Tranquilizante querida, después de todo es para bien esta traición, sabes que si se completa bien el plan de ataque, no solo ayudará al pueblo, si no también traerá viejos familiares de Cadence-dijo Drent

Si lo sé, pero me preocupa con tomar la princesa que el ataque en el parque nosotros fuimos colaboradores, después de todo ellos se llevaron a nuestro hijo-dijo Rina para luego ser sorprendida con la puesta de su casa la cual se abrió de golpe dejando ver a las princesa Cadence la cual tenía ojos humedecidos

-Mientes Rina, no puedes estar coludida con esos tipos del parque, no tu todos menos tu por favor dime que no es cierto-pero no recibió repuesto ya que Rina solo bajo la mirada al igual que Drent lo cual preocupo mucho a Cadence-No, esto no puede ser y yo que te empezaba a ver no tanto como amiga, sino casi como una hermana- dijo empezando a derramar unas lágrimas

-Creo que llego tarde para dar las malas noticias-dijo una voz a espaldas de Cadence la cual al voltear ve a Shining parado en la entrada

-Tu sabias de esto? Y no me lo dijiste?-dijo Cadence

-Lamento esto cariño pero ellos decidieron trabajar con alguien para atacar la corona y para ser franco también me acabo de enterar de esto y de lo que paso en Cantarlo hace dos días-dijo sacando el periódico el cual Cadence al ver la portada queda sorprendida ya que al principio tenía de título "LA TRAICION NO SERA SOPORTADA" luego de esto había fotos de las familias traidoras siendo "expulsadas" o "arrestadas" lo que no se sabía es que en realidad esas familias habían sido ejecutadas, así que Cadence aun mucha tristeza mira a sus amigos

-Entonces si es verdad, nos traicionaran-dijo Cadence mientras lloraba

-En verdad lo lamentamos princesa-dijo Rina

-Al menos podrían decirnos a quien o a que causa ayudan?-

Lo lamento princesa, pero, si le decimos pondríamos en peligro todo el plan-Dijo Drent abrasando a su esposa

-Lamento oír eso-Dijo shining-Pero creo que debo dar las peores noticias a mí-esta declaración sorprendió a todos los cuales voltearon a ver a Shining rápidamente

-De que estas hablando Shining?-dijo Cadence

-Me llegaron órdenes estrictas de la princesa Luna de eliminarlos a ustedes inmediatamente-esto tomo por sorpresa a todos especialmente a Cadence

-No, no puedo, ¡No dejare que los mates!-dijo Cadence colocándose frente a su marido-Podrán haber conspirado contra la corona pero siguen siendo mis amigos así que si los quieres, tendrás que pasar sobre mí-así que Shining solo camina un poco y levanta un casco en dirección a Cadence pero este lo coloca sobre el hombro de Cadence

-Tranquila amor, sé que no podrías matar a alguien aunque conspiren contra ti y yo tampoco podría matarlos-esto tranquilizo más a Cadence-Solo puedo hacer una cosa-dijo colocándose frente a la pareja

-Señor armor-dijo Drent con el saludo militar debido

-Ahorraré las formalidades soldado-dijo Shining fríamente-Como escucharon hay ordenes de ejecutarlos inmediatamente, pero, este es un imperio aparte por lo tanto no es obligatorio cumplir con esa ley así que solo les pido que se marchen del imperio y no vuelvan más o hasta que se arregle todo esto, quedo claro-

Si señor Armor-dijo Drent

-Si príncipe, con su permiso nos retiramos-dijo Rina caminado junto a su esposo, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Cadence-En verdad lo lamento princesa para ser le honesta, también para mi empezaba a ser como la hermana que no tuve-al decir esto Cadence se lanza contra ella pero para sorpresa de Rina, Cadence solo la abraso y esta devolvió el gesto

-Igualmente tú fuiste como la hermana que no tuve-dijo Cadence separándose del abrazo-Adiós amiga suerte en su nueva vida-se despidió Cadence sin contener las lagrimas

-Adiós, princesa-fue lo último que dijo para irse llorando al lado de su esposo dejando solos en la casa a Cadence y Shining

-Gracias cariño, gracias por dejarlos ir-dijo Cadence triste

-Tranquila es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo su traición fue con buena intención, espero-al decir esto Cadence no soporto más y rompió en un gran llanto ya que no perdió a su mejor amiga, sino a una clase de hermana, así que Shining solo la brasa para tranquilizarla.

Mientras en las afueras del imperio la pareja se alejaba tristemente del lugar al que una vez llamaron hogar al rato de caminar se alejaron bastante del imperio pero Rina se detiene a ver el imperio a la distancia

-Cariño?-dijo Drent viendo a su esposa

-Porque, por que tuvo que ser así? Pudimos haber ahorrado todo esto si no hubiéramos conocido a la hija de Cadence-

-Sí, pero si no la hubiéramos conocido no habrías tenido a una gran amiga-dijo Drent consolando a su esposa

-Si tienes razón-dijo Rina retomando el rumbo-Ahora debemos pensar que haremos ¿Verdad Drent?-Pero no recibió respuesta-Me oíste !dddDRENT!-Pego un grito de horror al darse la vuelta y ver a su esposo atravesado por dos espadas entrando por la espalda y saliendo por su pecho, las cuales fueron retiradas dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Drent y detrás de el dos pegasos de la guardia solar empuñaban las espadas que lo mataron

-!MALDITOS, MADITOS, MALDI...-no termino ya que los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ella clavando en su pecho ambas espadas

-Larga vida al sol-dijo uno de los guardias

-Mísera traidora-dijo el otro guardia emprendiendo vuelo devuelta a Canterlot

DEVUELTA EN EL BOSQUE DE LAS PEGASUS

Chrysalis corría rápidamente buscando y buscando a los potrillas para llevárselas junto a Brad el cual estaba sobre su lomo e inconsciente, al llegar al punto de reunión solo vio arbustos sin señal de vida lo que la preocupaba bastante

-Niñas, dónde están?-decía en voz baja para que Celestia no la escuchara-Por dios niñas, díganme que están bien- Chrysalis se preocupaba por no recibir respuesta pero de pronto escucho algo

-Señorita Chrysalis por aquí-se escuchó la vos de Lindsy

-Donde? no las veo-

-Aquí arriba señorita-al oír esto mira arriba suyo y en la rama de un árbol estaban Lindsy y Tracy

-Niñas gracias al cielo, que bueno que están bien-dijo Chrysalis aliviada

-Sí, cuando íbamos de camino al bosque dos unicornios nos empezaron a perseguir y atacar, por suerte logramos ocultarnos y los perdimos-dijo Lindsy cargando a su hermana y bajando del árbol

-Pero que le paso a Brad-dijo Tracy viendo a su hermano dormido sobre Chrysalis

-Tranquilas el estará bien, les explicare que paso después, ahora hay que irnos si no nos apuramos ,Celestia va a...-pero fue interrumpida por una gran voz

-!CHRYSALIS!-se escuchó el grito de Celestia usando la voz real de canterlot-!SE QUE ESTAS EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ESTE BOSQUE, ASI QUE PORQUE NO SALES QUERIDA HERMAN PARA HABLAR COMODAMENTE!-

-Hablar si como no-dijo Chrysalis observando a Celestia sobrevolar el bosque-Escuchen niñas tenemos que salir rápido así sujétense a mí y no se suelten-

-De acuerdo -dijeron las dos para luego sujetarse le una pata de Chrysalis

-Prepárense nos tele transportare-así empezó a cargar magia la cual fue percibida por Celestia quien vio a Chrysalis

-Ahí estas-pero logro ver que intentaba-No, no lo harás-dijo volando directo a Chrysalis pero a pocos metros de lograr alcanzarla esta desaparece dejan que Celestia se es trece contra el suelo-No, no, no, !NOOOOOO!-fue un grito que se escucho en todo las pegasus

Pero en las afueras del imperio changelin una gran esfera de luz empieza a aparecer la cual da un gran resplandor que al terminar se puede ver a Chrysalis sumamente agotada junto a tres potrillos, aturdidos.

-Que paso? ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Brad mientras se iba despertando

-Niños bienvenidos al mi reino el imperio changelin-dijo Chrysalis con esfuerzo ya que estaba cansada

-Esta algo..-no hayo la palabra correcta Lindsy para describirlo

-Horrible-dijo Tracy terminando la frase de su hermana

-Si lo sé, pero solo es por poco tiempo-dijo empezando a caminar rumbo al castillo-Ahora vamos niños necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad, después de todo gaste mucha magia, necesito una ciesta-Asi los cuatro caminan directo al castillo sin saber que lo que menos encontrarían ahí seria paz y tranquilidad.

Al llegar al castillo Chrysalis se sorprendió al ver a todo su pueblo en su jardín haciendo una fiesta ella paso entre ellos pero nadie la percibía tanque estaban entretenidos bailando, comiendo o bebiendo, su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir la puerta y ver que inclusive la fiesta estaba dentro de su casa, lo que más la sorprendió es que había cosas rotas como jarros, sillas y en el candelabro había dos changelins colgando, pero lo que más la asusto fue ver que estaban aventándose un jarrón ilustrado con la princesa Luna, el cual venia directo a ella pero fue interceptado por un changelin que se arrojó para evitar que se rompiera pero al café quedo frente a Chrysalis

-Menos mal que este no se rompió-dijo el Changelin alzando la mirada viendo que Chrysalis había vuelto-!MAMÁ?!-este grito causo que la música dejara de sonar de golpe y todos voltearan a ver a la vez que se asustaban de ver a su gobernante frente a ellos con una gran cara de enojo

-Pues el lugar esta feo-dijo Tracy

-Pero almenos-siguio Lindsy

-Si saben cómo divertirse!-termino Brad pero nadie les dio mucha importancia

-!QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO LEX Y MAS TE VALE DARME UNA BUENA EXPLICACION!-le grito Chrysalis a su hijo

-Bueno yo este veras, mmmm ¿podemos hablarlo en privado?-al momento Chrysalis toma de la cola a su hijo y lo arrastra a su habitación y en el camino nota que Star trataba de ocultarse así que con la poca magia que le quedaba la toma igual de su cola y la arrastra a la misma habitación para ver como explican tan semejante acto.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DEL TRONO DE CANTERLOT

Luna estaba comiendo un flan con helado y galletas pero fue interrumpida por Celestia quien uso el hechizo de holograma para comunicarse con ella

-Hola hermanita-dijo Celestia en tono serio

-Celestia que sorpresa-dijo mientras ocultaba el postre-Hay buenas noticias?-

-Sí, quiero que prepares a dos brigadas de guardias una lunar y una solar y lleva las al imperio changelin, cuanto tiempo crees tardar-

-No lo sé tres o dos días está muy retirado el imperio-

-Te estaré esperando dos días en la afueras del imperio, no tardes-dijo Celestia para luego desaparecer su ilusión

-Tal parece que Chrysalis se salió con la suya-dijo luna terminando en postre-Bueno mañana saldré con las brigadas por esta noche creo que haré un maratón de juegos-dijo Luna en dirección a su habitación

EN EL BOSQUE DE LAS PEGASUS

Celestia se encontraba caminando rumbo al imperio Changelin con una gran sonrisa de maniaca

-Muy bien hermanita quieres que juegue enserio, pues jugare enserio jajajajajajaja-dijo Celestia riendo como loca-No sabes lo que te espera querida Lucy-

FIN DEL CAP 3

Lamento la tardanza pero con los finales y las fiestas fue difícil pero he aquí el cap 3 ahora comenzaré el 4 para intentar subirlo en temporada de reyes eso espero.

Al fin los potrillos han sido juntados ahora la pregunta es ¿que hará Chrysalis con ellos? ¿Que le pasara a Lex y Star? Y ¿Quienes son esos familiares de Cadence? Todo se sabrá a su tiempo así que nos vemos y hasta el próximo capitulo no olviden sus review hasta la próxima

PD: !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4: UN IMPERIO EN PROBLEMAS**

En el imperio changelin solo se podía apreciar el silencio en todas las calles, ningún ruido había ya que todos se encontraban dentro del palacio real, solo porque un pequeño joven organizó una fiesta la cual se salió un poco de control y fue detenida por la presencia de su gobernante la cual se encontraba dentro de una habitación acompañada de sus dos hijos de los cuales esperaba una muy buena explicación de por qué había semejante parranda en su casa.

-Haber ustedes dos que se supone que es esto!?-pregunto Chrysalis enojada

-Ammm...una fiesta?-dijo Star asustada

-Enserio? Yo creí que era solo una reunión familiar-dijo Chrysalis con gran sarcasmo-Ya sé que es una fiesta, ¿Porque la hicieron aquí dentro y sin preguntarme?

-Bueno en primer lugar...-dijo Lex pero fue interrumpido por Dan el cual entro de golpe

-Que fiesta, oye Lex se acabó el ponche y no sé dónde...¡hay por el amor de, tu mamá ya regreso!-dijo Dan sumamente asustado

-En primer lugar él es el responsable que estén dentro del palacio-dijo Lex sujetando a Dan para que no escapara

-Espera ¿Qué? Yo no soy el culpable-dijo Dan

-Claro que si tú los dejaste entrar cuando me pediste las llaves del palacio para ir por un poco de ponche y cidra y no me devolviste las llaves-Dijo Lex sosteniendo a Dan el cual forcejeaba para zafarse

-Si te pedí las llaves para ir por esas cosas, pero solo entre yo y unos más para ayudarme a cargar los barriles-dijo Dan logrando zafarse de Lex-Despues de eso salí y cerré pero me dijeron que fuiste a tu desván a sacar uno de tus barriles de cidra especial y por eso no te entregue las llaves-

-Espera sacaste cidra y ponche del palacio?-pregunto Chrysalis muy seriamente

-Sí, un poco, ¿pasa algo alteza?-pregunto Dan con miedo

-Es curioso que preguntes ya que en el palacio la única que almacena ponche y cidra, soy yo, así que si encontraste eso fue de mi bodega personal, la cual parte de ella la reservó para una ocasión especial-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa sicópata ya que se estaba alterando un poco

-En verdad no lo sabía su alteza perdóneme por favor-dijo Dan con una reverencia hasta el suelo y temblando del miedo

-Solo por esta vez pasare ese "robo" que hiciste, pero, ahora dime si es que cerraste con llave la puerta, ¿Cómo es que entraron al palacio?-dijo Chrysalis sin borrar su sonrisa de lo alterada que estaba

-Yo puedo responder a eso mamá-dijo Star levantando el casco con miedo

-Muy bien, te escucho-

-Bueno cuando Dan salió del palacio choque con él y me pregunto si iba a tardar Lex en volver y en vista de que si el me dio las llaves a mí pero te juro que no entre en ningún momento todo el tiempo estuve cargando las llaves hasta que...oh ya vi el problema-dijo Star recordando por qué la fiesta se coló dentro

-Hasta que?-intervino Lex

-Les puedo decir siempre y cuando me prometan no alterarse con el culpable-

-No te preocupes cariño, no pasara nada-dijo Chrysalis-_" solo hasta que salgamos de esta habitación y hable con el responsable'"_ pensó Chrysalis

-Bueno como dije no entre y anduve con las llaves hasta que, bueno, me las pidió Blace para ir por un cañón que le regalo su hermano y quería usarlo, yo pensé que solo iría por él y saldría pero luego llamo a algunos changelins y así se fueron metiendo más y más hasta que bueno, lo que acabas de ver Madre-dijo Star apenada de lo ocurrido

-Eso mocoso como se atrevió a romper su promesa, ah pero me va a oír, me va a oír-dijo Lex caminando hasta la puerta

-!LEX!-grito Chrysalis para detener a su hijo-!Si alguien tiene algo que decir soy yo, después de todo a quien ofenden es a mí, así que vamos al salón que esto no se quedara así y me van a escuchar todos!-dijo Chrysalis saliendo de la habitación dejando a los tres chicos asustados

-Hay Star ahora si te pasaste-dijo Dan viendo a la changelin

-Tú crees? ¿No creo que este molesta?-dijo Star tímidamente

-! Que no está molesta? Está que arde del coraje y más porque alguien saco parte de su reserva de cidra-dijo Lex viendo a su amigo

-No es mi culpa pudiste decirme que solo tu madre guardaba su cidra en el palacio-Se defendió Dan

-Ya no importa chicos, esta discusión entre nosotros es sin sentido, después de todo ya nos atraparon con las cascos en la maza-dijo Star triste

-Si tienes razón, tendremos suerte si solo nos da un año de castigo de no salir a ningún lado fuera del imperio-dijo Lex

-Eso es para ustedes si mis padres se enteran le pedirán a la reina que ella me de mi castigo y creo que con migo no será piadosa-dijo Dan preocupado y luego los tres bajaron la cabeza tristemente

-!SI YA TERMINARON DE PLATICAR, VENGAN AQUI, QUE NO SOLO MI PUEBLO DEBE OIR ESTO!-Grito Chrysalis lo cual causo que los chicos dieran un pequeño salto de miedo y fueran corriendo al salón donde estaban todos

Al llegar al salón vieron que todos veían directo al frente del salón y todos están callados y algunos con la mirada baja por la culpa y al frente de ellos en lo alto de las escaleras se encontraba Chrysalis viéndolos con una mirada entre "enojo y decepción" así una vez que esta vio a sus hijos al frente de ella tomo la palabra

-Queridos súbditos!-dijo Chrysalis con una vos de enojo-!Antes que nada quiero saber dónde está el responsable de semejante parranda dentro de mi casa!-al decir esto entre la multitud se formó un circulo alrededor de un potrillo el cual estaba colocando dentro de un cañón serpentinas y globos, en un momento nota que todos no están mirando

-¿Que pasa chicos?-dijo Blace para luego un changelin le hiciera una seña con la vista para avisarle que viera encima de las escaleras, así que Blace lo hace y nota a una figura más alta que los demás y por su vista se veía molesta

-A juzgar por que nadie hace ruido y se ven temerosos, asumo que ella es su gobernante máxima ¿Verdad?-pregunto Blace al mismo changelin que le dio la seña, el cual mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa y Blace se dirige a la reina

-!Que hay reina, que cuenta!-saludo Blace a Chrysalis como si fuera cualquier poni o en este caso como a cualquier changelin lo cual preocupo a muchos ya que nadie se dirigía a su gobernante de esa forma

-¿Que hay? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, principalmente hay una gran fiesta sin control dentro de mi casa-esto hizo que todos los presentes (prácticamente todo el imperio changelin esta hay) bajaran la cabeza con pena y vergüenza-!Si deberían sentirse avergonzados crear una fiesta dentro de la casa de su gobernante sin previo aviso!-al momento todos empezaron a temer ya que su gobernante jamás se había molestado de esa forma

-!Y lo peor de todo, lo que me pone más furiosa es...!-dijo Chrysalis por lo que todos ya estaban pensando cómo pagarle las cosas rotas, el problema es que eran únicas de antes de tener la maldición, pero nadie noto que Chrysalis cambio su cara de enojo a una de cachorro regañado con los hijos vidriosos.

-Y lo peor es...!Que no me invitaron siquiera!-dijo Chrysalis lo cual causo que todos la miraran sorprendidos no solo por lo que dijo si no que al verla esta estaba a punto de llorar, todos estaban estupefactos excepto Blace que deducido que tramaba Chrysalis

-!Por el amor a todo, ¿es enserio?-Dijo Dan sorprendido

-!Solo porque no te invitamos estas molesta?!-dijo Lex atónito de lo que había dicho su madre, mientras Star tenía cara de WTF

-Si no me creen digna de gobernarlos o al menos de estar en una de sus fiestas de este grado lo entenderé y si quieren inmediatamente renunciare a la corona-Dijo Chrysalis con la cabeza baja y soltando unas lágrimas lo cual nadie soportaba ver y no sabían que hacer, hasta que barios changelins hablaron

-No diga eso majestad-dijo un changelin

-Por supuesto que la queremos y queremos que siga gobernando nos, ¿o no chicos?-dijo una changelin dirigiéndose a todos al tiempo que todos decían "Si" o "como no la vamos a querer" hasta otro se dirigió a su gobernante

-Y por supuesto que la íbamos a invitar a la fiesta-dijo al momento que le daba un golpe a un changelin al lado suyo y le daba una seña de que fuera con el fiestero-Solo que no estaba en el imperio y como no sabíamos dónde estaba no podíamos darle su invitación-dicho esto regresa el otro changelin pero con una invitación la cual se la pasa a la reina-Lo ve esta es su invitación-

Chrysalis la recibe y al verla noto como estaba hecha con poca imaginación ya que esta decía "FIESTA EN TU CASA, ESTAS INVITADA" pero esto no le importo a ella así que la abraza con gusto y se levanta del piso para volver a hablar

-Bueno...si como dicen quieren que siga gobernando y que este también en la fiesta-dijo Chrysalis aun triste, pero de pronto cambia su cara a una muy feliz y estira su casco directo a donde estaba el Dj-!QUE SIGA LA FIESTA, VENGA LA MUSICA!-grita Chrysalis y en eso el Dj reacciona y coloca la música devuelta

( watch?v=cHcVU5cGUNE&amp;list=PLMeLHOPPh0eeQh8Rqb2Ba6wY7IrRDx5ai&amp;index=9&amp;shuffle=19143)

Y así todos vuelven a bailar, beber y ligar ya que tenían la aprobación de su reina, todos estaban muy felices menos tres chicos que seguían sin creerse que su gobernante fuera una fiestera.

-Digan me que esto es un sueño-dijo Dan y al instante recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Lex para que este "despertara"-auch...tarado te dije que me dijeras no que me golpearas-dijo molesto Dan para luego devolverle el golpe

-Oye, yo no te pegue tan fuerte-se quejó Lex viéndose fijamente a los ojos con Dan a punto de empezar a pelearse

-Chicos no es momento para pelear, si no para divertirse-dijo Blace apareciendo de improvisto

-Tú no te metas enano, por tu culpa casi nos castigan-dijo Lex viendo furiosamente a Blace

-Dejen al chico en paz, después de todo es el primero que alegra este imperio-dijo Chrysalis apareciendo detrás de Dan y Lex

-Que dices mamá?-dijo Star

-Fue bueno que este chico realizara esta fiesta, solo mira a nuestros súbditos-dijo Chrysalis viendo a todo su pueblo festejando felices y divirtiéndose-Ya hacía falta algo de diversión por aquí-

-Entonces no estas para nada molesta?-pregunto Lex

-Para nada, yo ya tenía planeado realizar una fiesta así pero, no sabía cómo hacerla ya van mil años sin tener una fiesta que ya no sabía cómo se hacen y la verdad me gusta ver a mi pueblo feliz por eso me alegra que dejaran que este lindo chico-dijo acariciando la crin de Blace-hiciera esta fiesta-

-!ENTONCES A FESTEJAR!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Lex y Dan apunto de correr pero son frenados

-Alto ahí ustedes dos-dijo Chrysalis frenando a los chicos-antes de que vallan a divertirte toma esto Lex-dijo entregándole una llave de plata a su hijo

-Espera esta llave es...-dijo Lex viendo de que llave se trataba

-La de mis almacenes especiales-termino Chrysalis-Quiero que tú y Dan vallan y traigan uno de los barriles más grandes de sidra que tengo guardada desde hace diez años-

-Pero por supuesto-dijo Lex corriendo rápidamente y jalando a Dan

-Y tu Star toma-dijo dándole una llave de oro-quiero que vallas al almacén que solo tú y yo conocemos y traigas cinco cajas de vino de 50 años-

-De acuerdo mamá-dijo caminando felizmente al almacén

-Bueno por como veo esto se pondrá para adultos así que llevaré a todos los menores a la fiesta del patio trasero-dijo Blace

-Si será lo mejor, no quiero que algo malo les pase-

-Entonces con su permiso majestad-dijo Blace con una pequeña reverencia y volteando a ver a todos los invitados-!REFRESCOS, JUEGOS Y SOBRETODOS DULCES PARA TODOS LOS MENORES EN LA PARTE DE ATRAS DEL CASTILLO!-grito Blace para que al momento una manada de pequeños changelins salieran corriendo hasta el patio trasero-Me retiro con los menores vendré a ver cómo van las cosas aquí dentro al rato-dijo Blace saliendo del castillo

Y así cuando llegaron Dan, Lex y Star con las cosas que pidió Chrysalis se empezó a servir a cada invitado su tarro de sidra o vino hasta que al paso de una horas se acabó el barril de sidra por lo que tuvieron que ir por otro pero este era del tamaño de una pipa de agua, así paso la noche de los changelins todos se divertían, pero en alguna parte de equestria una silueta caminaba rumbo al imperio Changelin.

-Maldición, como odio caminar distancias largas-dijo Celestia la cual se notaba cansada-Esa desgraciada fue hábil al matar a mis ponis que tiraban de mi carrosa-dijo Celestia recordando lo que vio al ir por su carruaje

**FLASHBACK**

-!Que rayos paso aquí-Dijo Celestia al ver a sus hombres muertos con quemaduras graves y otros semi decapitados, Celestia caminaba entre los cuerpos hasta que algo llamo su atención

-Princesa-dijo un guardia el cual seguía con vida pero por sus heridas se notaba que no duraría mucho, así que Celestia se ha cerca rápidamente a el

-Soldado que paso, porque todos están muertos-pregunto Celestia sosteniendo al guardia entre sus cascos

-Fue horrible su alteza, ese...no...esa criatura es te...terrible...su fuer...fuerza sus habí...habilidades no son normales y lo peor... La bus...la busca a usted-dijo el guardia escupiendo demasiada sangre

-Quien? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me busca?-pregunto Celestia al ver que el guardia estaba a punto de perecer

-Él se autonombró "El protector de la armonía" y busca elimi...eliminarla prin...ce...sa-termino el guardia para luego morir en los cascos de su princesa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Aparte de hacerme caminar y volar te atreves a nombrarte la protectora de la armonía, hay Lucy ahora si me las pagaras-dijo Celestia para luego ver la luna en lo alto del cielo-Solo faltan dos días para la luna llena...y es lo que tardaremos en llegar Luna y yo al imperio changelin-dijo tomando devuelta su curso al imperio-Almenos una de nosotras tendrá la mayoría de sus poderes-dijo caminando bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas

A la mañana siguiente en el jardín del palacio de Canterlot había una formación de ponis alrededor de 300 unidades 150 lunares y 150 solares estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para ir de camino al imperio changelin para atacarlo, mientras en el comedor Luna disfrutaba de su desayuno el cual era un vaso de jugo de naranja un café y diez cupcakes, Luna estaba a punto de terminar cuando una batponi entra en el comedor

-Mi señora Luna-dijo haciendo una reverencia-Todas las 300 unidades están listas para partir cuando de la orden-dijo para luego levantarse

-Muy bien, saldré en cinco minutos que todos se alisten para salir-dijo luna comiendo un cupkake

-Si mi señora-dijo realizando otra reverencia y caminando hasta la puerta

-Y Midnight-dijo luna captando la atención de la batpony-No quiero errores ¿entendido?-dijo Luna con severidad

-Si mi señora-dijo saliendo del comedor-Ahh, valla que ha cambiado bastante-dijo para sí misma Midnight rumbo al patio del palacio.

Así luego de cinco minutos sale Luna y se sube a su carroza la cual era tirada por seis guardias solares terrestres Luna volteo a ver a sus unidades que todos estaban ya en formación así que da la señal para partir a su viaje, al pasar por las calles de Canterlot los ponis que iban de camino a trabajar se quedaron extrañados de ver a tantas unidades y a su princesa pasando por las calles hasta la salida de Canterlot los únicos que no se extrañaron eran los potrillos que se dirigían a la escuela acompañados de sus madre, los chiquillos solo admiraban el espectáculo con gran emoción ya que parecía un desfile y así Luna salió de Canterlot rumbo al imperio changelin

La mañana en Canterlot si que fue movida e impresionante para todos pero no en el imperio changelin en donde la noche pasada se realizó la fiesta más grande y salvaje de todas ya que había changelins dormidos en el jardín del palacio y en las calles y dentro del palacio no estaba mejor ya que había changelins dormidos encima de los candelabros de la entrada otros recargados en las paredes o macetas durmiendo pero en una esquina de donde todos dormían había una especie de cama hecha de botellas vacías en la cual dormían plácidamente abrazados y en un momento una de ellos empieza a habría los ojos

-Ahhh que? ¿Qué paso?-dijo Dan tratando de levantarse pero no pido ya que alguien lo estaba abrazando fuertemente-pero que rayos?-dijo tratando de visualizar quien era ya que por tanta bebida al parecer tenía una fuerte cruda que no lo dejaba ver bien así que se tallo los ojos para aclarar su vista y al ver de quien se trataba se puso un poco pálido ya que temía por su vida su esa changelin llega a despertar

-Pero que ¿!STAR!?-grito Dan pero rápidamente se tapó la boca para no despertarla-Pero qué diablos paso?-pregunto Dan en voz baja para no despertar a Star he intento hacer memoria pero no podía recordar nada ya que le empezaba a doler la cabeza al intentar hacer memoria

-Maldición, no recuerdo nada-dijo Dan sobándose la cabeza y luego ve a Star dormida mientras esta lo abraza-_Que linda se ve Star_ pensó Dan pero luego se percató de lo que había pensado _"Pero que rayos, como puedo pensar eso, aunque si es linda...ahh ya deja de pensar así"_ Dan no podía creer que esos eran sus pensamiento y se decía que era obra del alcohol que aun tenía en su sistema pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso

_"Debo salir de su abrazo antes de que se despierte"_ pensó Dan y acto seguido se empezó a mover para zafarse pero al estar a punto de lograrlo Star entre sueños lo sujeta más fuerte y lo vuelve a abrazar con más fuerza quedando a escasos centímetro de un beso lo cual sonrojo a Dan ya que casi le roba un beso a su amiga

"_Maldición porque a mí" _pensó Dan "_Aun que podría...no ella es tu amiga, pero por otra parte solo esta vez" _pensó mientras Dan se acercaba hasta los labios de Star la cual solo dormía pero al momento de casi serrar el beso Star empieza a abrir sus ojos y ve a Dan acercándose para darle un beso lo cual la altera y asusta

-!PERVERTIDO!-grito Star dándole un gran golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar contra una pared al lado de una meza en la cual dormía un changelin

-!YO NO FUI, NO TIENEN PRUEBAS!-despertó Lex gritando cosas sin sentido hasta que vio a su hermana asustada y sonrojada para luego ver a la pared y ver a Dan clavado ahí-¿Dan, que haces?-pregunto Lex sobándose su cabeza por la jaqueca que tenia

-Aquí abrasando la pared que tan solita esta-dijo Dan despegándose de la pared-Pues que más aria aquí, tu hermana me golpeo solo porque...jajajajajajaja-dijo Dan pero luego al ver a su amigo a la cara se empezó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes? Star que es tan grasioso-dijo Lex volteando a ver a su hermana pero luego esta también se empezó a reír

-Jajajajajajajaja, tu cara hahahaha tu cara no tiene precio-dijo Star riendo sin control

-Mi cara? Que tiene?-Dijo Lex tomando un jarro con agua para ver su reflejo el cual al verlo se enfadó muchísimo ya que la mitad de su rostro era un muro de arte ya que tenía muchos dibujos y grafitis de los cuales algunos no eran agradables

-¿Pero qué cárajo? !Como se atreven a arruinar mi hermoso rostro de súper estrella!-grito Lex enfurecido con su hermana y su amigo-Me las pagaran-

-Espera, espera nosotros no fuimos-dijo Dan frenando a su amigo

-Si no fueron ustedes quien fue?-

-Me gustaría decírtelo pero no recuerdo nada de anoche ¿y tú Star?-dijo Dan viendo a su amiga

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, maldito pervertido-dijo star viendo a Dan seriamente

-¿Pervertido? ¿De qué habla ella Dan?-preguntó Lex a su amigo

-Sera mejor que no sepas-dijo Dan con la mirada baja

-Veo que al fin despertaron-dijo una voz en las escaleras detrás de los chicos

-Mamá/reina Chrysalis-dijeron los tres chicos al ver a su gobernante bajar junto con Blace y una sirvienta

-Hola niños, ¿qué tal su noche?-pregunto Chrysalis

-Bastante bien creo-dijo Dan

-Aunque me gustaría saber que paso-dijo Star sonrojada y pensando en lo peor que pudo pasar entre ella y Dan

-Y yo quiero saber quién fue el causante de esto-dijo Lex señalando sus dibujos de la cara

-Eso, tan solo fue una broma que te hizo tu...hauch-dijo Blace pero luego recibió un pequeño golpe en su costado por parte de Chrysalis

-Una broma de quién?-pregunto Lex viendo a Blace

-Una broma de tu amigo Dan-dijo Chrysalis antes de Blace la delatara

-No que no habías sigo tú, ahora te mato!-dijo Lex a punto de abalanzarse sobre su amigo pero un aura mágica lo detiene

-Espera Lex no lo mates, ya que es probable que él sea...-dijo Star sumamente sonrojada ya que tenía una idea de que aquella noche tuvo un poco de acción y tal vez tenga que casarse con Dan, pero esto lo noto su mamá la cual decidió contarle lo que paso

-Tranquila hija-dijo Chrysalis acercándose a Star y abrazándola con su casco-No tienes que preocuparte anoche no pasó nada entre Dan y tu-esto hizo que Star diera un suspiro de alivio

-En...enserio?-Pregunto con temor

-Claro, yo recuerdo todo lo de anoche, por lo que te puedo asegurar que no tuviste acción-con esto Star se puso feliz y se tranquilizó-Aun que Dan sí que es un chico con suerte-esto llamo la atención de su hija-Digo ya sabía que no a cualquiera le darías tu primer beso-al oír esto Star abrió los ojos como platos para luego voltear a ver a Dan sumamente enojada

-Creo que deberías correr-dijo Lex a su amigo al ver que su hermana hervía del coraje

-Tu crees?-dijo Dan para luego oír un grito de ira por parte de Star-!ADIOS!-dijo Dan corriendo fuera del palacio

-Vuelve aquí maldito pervertido!-grito Star corriendo detrás de Dan

-Está muerto mi amigo-dijo Lex

-No lo creo, siempre y cuando sepa cómo actuar podrá solucionar esto-dijo Chrysalis viendo como quedo su casa-Bueno creo que es hora de limpiar-dijo Chrysalis tomando una escoba la cual se la da a Lex

-Espera, para que me das esto?-dijo Lex tomando la escoba

-Bueno tú fuiste parte de los que organizaron esta fiesta así que tú y las sirvientas limpiaran este sitio y si es necesario llevaran a los ciudadanos a sus casas-

-Pero que hay de ti, tú también estuviste en la fiesta-

-Si pero yo me tengo que retirar junto a Blace, estos dos días estaré ausente así que tú y Star estarán a cargo, así que con permiso vámonos Blace-dijo Chrysalis llevándose al potrillo con sigo

-Dos días? Por qué tanto?-pregunto Lex

-Es por las gemelas a ellas hay que prepararlas especialmente para la unión de cuerpos-dijo mientras jalaba una antorcha y se habría un pasaje secreto-Y otra cosa, cuando llegue tu hermana dile que valla al patio de atrás deje algo para ella, adiós-fue lo último que dijo Chrysalis al momento que el pasaje se cerraba detrás de ella.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y Star iba regresando de su casería por todo el imperio al regresar se notaba aún más furiosa de lo que ya estaba y Lex no quería ni siquiera hablarle por temor a que le hiciera algo pero tenía que darle el mensaje de su madre

-Ese maldito, como se atreve a huir y encerrarse en su casa-murmuraba Star mientras entraba al castillo-Y encima de todo ya que lo tenía él se atreve a hacer eso-

-Disculpa Star?-dijo Lex interrumpiendo sus murmullos

-!Que pasa!-grito Star a su hermano el cual se espanto

-Mamá dijo que dejo algo para ti en el patio trasero-dijo Lex con miedo

-Es importante?-

-Por su mirada si lo parecía-

-Bien iré a ver-dijo caminando al patio trasero mientras Lex con miedo pero la siguió ya que quería saber qué era eso que su mamá le había dejado así que ambos van al jardín para encontrar celo con vasos, platos, globos y serpentinas de la fiesta pasada pero en medio de todo eso había una manta la cual cubría algo bastante grande

-Pero qué demonios es eso?-dijo Lex viendo que lo que cubría la manta era bastante grande

-No lo sé, pero será mejor ver que es-dijo Star la cual toma la manta ya la retira dejando ver algo que sorprendió a ambos chicos

-Acaso, ese es?-pregunto Lex viendo lo había debajo de la manta

-Sí, es Blace-dijo Star con los ojos vidriosos al ver que lo que había debajo de la manta era una estatua del pequeño Blace montado en un cañón de fiestas y sujetando una corneta con un casco mientras el otro sostenía un pedazo de pastel y en la placa de esta estatua tenia escrito "BLACE YOGURT: EL MEJOR FIESTERO DE NUESTRO IMPERIO" esto alegro mucho a Star tanto que olvido su enojo hacia Dan y esta empezó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad ya que aunque no fue ella pero se cumplió lo que prometió a Blace, un nombramiento oficial de mejor fiestero

-Gracias, muchas gracias mamá-dijo Star soltando lágrimas de felicidad-Te extrañare Blace-dijo a punto de llorar así que al ver esto Lex se acerca y la abrasa y se queda viendo la estatua con tristeza ya que dentro de dos días volverían a ver al potrillo pero el ya no los reconocería, lo que no sabían era que se aproximaban al imperio las tropas de Celestia.

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

Chrysalis se encontraba caminando por un pasillo iluminado sólo por las antorchas que había esta llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio y estaba bastante despeinada ya que no había dormido casi nada estos últimos dos días por todo el trabajo que realizo todo este tiempo, siguió caminando hasta regar a una puerta de acero la cual la cerradura que se habría con un hechizo que solo ella y sus científicos conocían, al entrar por la puerta el cuarto se encontraba lleno de científicos analizando papeles y un vitral que detrás de este se encontraban seis crisálidas cada una con uno de los potrillos me nos en una ya que una de ellas dentro tenían a las gemelas y delante de estos había una especie de huevecillos transparentes los cuales contenían cada uno un cuerno de unicornio.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Chrysalis entrando y saludando a los científicos

-Saludos su majestad-dijo un científico tomando unos pales y acercándose a Chrysalis-Es un gusto informarle que las células changelin de los chiquillos ya están listos para la unión de ADN-dijo el científico acercando junto a Chrysalis a las crisálidas

-Muy bien trabajo, ahora, ¿Qué hay de las dos chiquillas? ¿Cuál es la portadora de la célula?-pregunto Chrysalis viendo a ambas potrillas durmiendo en la crisálida

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar pero es como si la célula se hubiera dividido en dos partes iguales dejando a cada una con la mitad de las habilidades de la célula-dijo el científico

-Entonces sus habilidades son iguales por lo tanto ¿Ambas podrían soportar la unión de genes para así obtener a la alicornio que deberíamos tener?-

-Es muy poco probable ya que hay un 70% de probabilidades de que no lo soporten y ambas terminen muriendo, ya que su cuerpo aun es muy joven y débil-

-Tomare el riesgo y aremos la unión pero primero nos aseguraremos que los demás potrillos asimilen el poder y el ADN de los prima guerreros, así si mueren las gemelas tendremos a la mayoría de los elegidos y solo tendremos que remplazar a una-dijo Chrysalis de manera triste ya que aunque pudieran remplazarla con el tiempo le dolió pensar en perderla

-Pero su alteza si las perdemos entonces...-

-He dicho y eso se hará-dijo Chrysalis interrumpiendo al científicos ahora preparen todo para cuando vuelva iré a prepararme para el proyecto-dijo Chrysalis entrando a una habitación de conjunto

Mientras tanto en las afueras del imperio changelin una silueta se ocultaba detrás de unos escombros esta se encontraba sentada como si esperara algo ya que empezaba a cabecear del cansancio

-Solo un poco más y pagaras Lucy-dijo la silueta creando un poco de fuego con unas ramas para el frío ya que estaba atardeciendo y al encenderlas la luz la revela mostrando ser Celestia

-Maldición la luna ya no tardará en ser levantada y mi hermana aun no llega, ¿Donde podrá estar?-

-Bastante cerca de ti-dijo una voz detrás de Celestia la cual al voltear ve a su hermana arriba de su carruaje y detrás de ella 300 unidades de ataque

-Hermana, que gusto que llegaras a tiempo para variar-dijo Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por como está la situación no me convenía llegar tarde-dijo Luna bajando del carruaje

-Y vaya que es cierto, si no, bueno, sabes lo que te hubiera pasado-dijo Celestia volteando a ver el pequeño imperio de Chrysalis

-Así que, todo este tiempo estuvo aquí-dijo Luna contemplando el pobre imperio

-Así es, esa bastarda siguió prosperando aun después de la maldición que le colocamos-dijo Celestia en tono enfadado

-Pues no se nota mucho su progreso, después de todo vive en unas sucias ruinas-

-No me importa donde viva o si prospera rápido, yo quiero saber porque esos potrillos fueron seleccionados, algo aparte de su sangre debe de ayudarle-

-Pues que esperamos, vamos y destruyámoslos-dijo Luna con severidad

-No, aun no, atacaremos a la media noche, será mejor así para que al menos tú tengas la mayoría de tus poderes-

-Pero aún faltan cinco horas para eso, acabémoslos de una vez por todas-

-No pienso arriesgarme a que esa desgraciada nos gane solo por precipitarnos, aguardaremos hasta la media noche, mientras has que tus hombres se coloque alrededor del imperio, una vez dada la media noche entraran y luego mis tropas y nosotras entraremos, ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Celestia seriamente

-De acuerdo !MIDNIGHT!-llamo luna a su general

-Que se le ofrece su majestad-dijo Midnight con una reverencia

-Que todas las tropas lunares se desliguen alrededor del imperio de Chrysalis y esperen nuestra señal para atacar, ¿Entendido?-

-Como usted ordene su majestad-dijo Midnight retirándose y dando la orden de luna solo a los 150 soldados lunares mientras las dos hermanas solo observaban el deteriorado imperio, pero mientras dentro de unos laboratorios subterráneos ya estaban los preparativos para un experimento que para los changelins lo cambiaría todo.

-Muy bien, todos listos con los aparatos-Dijo Chrysalis parándose delante de la crisálida del pequeño Darrens-Procedo a la fundición el cuerno del prima guerrero gaskiya-dijo está concentrando su magia para luego disparan un rayo directo al huevecillo donde estaba el cuerno de unicornio el cual de inmediato empieza a derretirse quedando en un líquido color naranja

-Potrillo número uno, iniciando unión de ADN ahora-dijo un científico el cual oprime un botón el cual acciona unas agujas de la crisálida de Darrens las cuales se colocan sobre el potrillo y empiezan a drenar la sustancia del cuerno a través de las venas del potrillo el cual al centro esto empieza a moverse del dolor y dormido empieza a tener rápidos recuerdos sobre su vida con su familia y luego estos solo se vuelven una densa obscuridad, al terminar Chrysalis queda preocupada y decide pedir el informe

-Rápido, como resulto el experimento- dijo Chrysalis volteando a ver a los científicos los cuales solo veían las maquinas enfrente suyo con signos vitales y otras cosas de los potrillos, luego de revisar rápido todo un científico toma la palabra

-Veamos, signos vitales normales, unión del ADN perfecta, memoria reiniciada-esto capto la atención de Chrysalis

-Reiniciada? No querrá decir que...-

-Así es su majestad al parecer los cálculos que hicimos eran verdad y el incrustarles este ADN les borrara la memoria, pero, es probable que la recuperen si interactúan con algo de su pasado que sea de mucho valor para ellos-

-Y no solo podemos hacerlo con un hechizo?-

-Me temo que no, el bloqueo de memoria es obra de la magia que queda en los cuernos de los prima guerreros-

-Entiendo, en ese caso hay que proseguir-dijo Chrysalis colocándose frente a la segunda crisálida la cual contenía a Bettle al igual que el primer chiquillo Chrysalis derrite el cuerno de unicornio volviéndose un líquido de color morada obscuro-Unión de ADN del prima guerrero karimci- igual que el otro se colocaron agujas pero este no solo se movió del dolor sino que aparte coloco uno de sus cascos sobre sus ojos pero al final todo salió bien.

Paso al siguiente potrillo el cual era Stardust y derritió el cuerno volviéndose un líquido de color magenta-inicien unión del prima guerrero Sihiri-esto se notó una expresión de dolor y algunos movimientos pero al final salió bien, el siguiente fue Brad

Al derretir el cuerno enfrente de este se colocó de un color carmesí- unión del prima guerrero Biyayya-este al igual que Dust solo se movió poco pero su rostro mostraba mucho dolor, luego obtener los resultados de estos potrillos Chrysalis se centró a tomar un respiro ya que derretir los cuernos conservando el ADN la dejo muy agotada, mientras fuera del castillo las cosas no se veían muy bien ya que alrededor del imperio estaban los guardias lunares esperando la orden de su gobernante

-Muy bien ya no falta mucho solo faltan dos horas para comenzar el ataque, Luna-dijo Celestia captando la atención de su hermana-Ve preparándote pronto atacaremos-

-De acuerdo hermana-dijo Luna cerrando los ojos y empezando a absorber la magia que la luz de la luna le otorgaba, pero al aumentar su poder mágico no pensaron que esto las delataría y Chrysalis sabría que están fuera de su imperio

-!LUNA!-grito Chrysalis levantándose de la silla y sintiendo el poder mágico de su hermana menor-!No puede ser están aquí!-dijo Chrysalis sumamente preocupada

-Le pasa algo su alteza-pregunto uno de los científicos al ver lo preocupada que estaba

-Sí, bueno no, espera-dijo tomando un papel y una pluma de algún ave para escribir-Quiero que lleves esto a mis hijos rápidamente y que no importa que pase conmigo que ellos sigan con lo que está escrito aquí-dijo para luego entregarle el papel al científico el cual salió corriendo rápidamente a la superficie del palacio

-Todos los demás nos queda poco tiempo hay que apurarnos-dijo Chrysalis colocándose frente a la crisálida de Blace, al igual que los demás derritió el cuerno el cual se tornó de un líquido azul cielo-Unión del prima guerrero Dariya-asi el potrillo a pesar de que sentía dolor su cara no dejaba de mantener su habitual sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora unión de genes para las gemelas-dijo Chrysalis viendo a las dos gemelas dormidas en la misma crisálida

-Pero majestad hay un 70% de falla será mejor colocar...-

-No, me arriesgare con ese 30% de probabilidad a favor mío así que preparen la fusión de las potrillas que no nos queda poco tiempo-dijo Chrysalis viendo el reloj el cual marcaba las 10:30pm por lo que se daban una idea de lo que va a pasar, mientras todos se movían rápidamente en el laboratorio para fusionar los genes de las gemelas y crear a un alicornio, fuera de los laboratorios era otra historia, en el imperio no se veía ningún alma rondando ya sea porque están dormidos o algunos aún siguen en el palacio.

Llegadas las once de la noche ya estaban listos para iniciar el proceso de fusión así que todos fueron a sus lugares para revisar todos los aparatos necesarios para estabilizar a las potrillas así que Chrysalis se acerca a la crisálida y le da un último vistazo a las pequeñas ya que aunque ella creía que lo lograrían tenía miedo de perderlas

-Muy bien, todos listos?-pregunto Chrysalis por lo que todos asienten con la cabeza-Entonces comiencen la fase uno-al momento una maquina con una aguja se incrusta en la crisálida soltando un líquido de color amarillo-Muy bien fase dos comiencen con la descarga eléctrica-dicho esto por medio de un cable empieza a transferir electricidad a la parte de arriba de la crisálida asiendo que el líquido amarillo tomara un tono de color dorado por lo que al estar pasando la electricidad las potrillas me empiezan a tomar una un estatus transparente y luego empiezan a moverse en dirección la una a la otra en su rostro de ambas se notaba un poco de dolor pero luego al empezar al juntarse sus cascos izquierdos tanto delanteros y traseros empezaron a tomar un tono naranja claro.

-Sí, vamos ustedes pueden pequeñas-dijo Chrysalis viendo la unión de ambas potrillas la cual luego de 10 minutos solo quedaba dentro de la crisálida una pequeña alicornio de color naranja claro y crin de color azul y rojo, pero aun no terminaban ya que la pequeña alicornio aún seguía con su estatus transparente, por lo que los científicos empiezan a colocar otro liquido de color gris el cual al entrar en contacto con la electricidad y empieza una reacción para volver solida a la alicornio y se mantuviera así pero cuando estaba por terminar un gran estruendo hace temblar el palacio desconectando el cable que suministraba la energía.

-Qué demonios fue eso-pensó Chrysalis luego del temblor, mientras tanto fuera del imperio Celestia y Luna estaban atónitas por lo sucedido

-Que rayos paso, el ataque debe comenzar en media hora-dijo Luna sorprendida de una explosión que acababa de pasar

-Tus malditas tropas se adelantaron, ¿es que no pueden seguir una simple orden?-Le reprocho Celestial a su hermana

-Disculpa pero yo no soy la que tiene unicornios como tropas- le recordó luna a su hermana ya que ella solo contrataba a los batponies

-Como sea, da la orden después de esto ella estará alerta-

-Bien-dijo Luna subiéndose a un gran escombro y habla con la voz real- !ATAQUEN! !No importa si es niño, niña, adulto o anciano, háganlos sufrir!-dijo Luna a sus tropas las cuales aparecieron de entre las sombras y entraban a las casas de las cuales se oían gritos y luego salían los batponies de ellas.

-Bien, andando Luna es hora de visitar a nuestra hermana-dijo Luna emprendiendo vuelo rumbo al castillo

-General-Dijo Celestia a su general solar el cual era un unicornio gris y crin de color blanca

-Ordene su alteza-dijo el general con una reverencia

-Cuente diez minutos y luego que sus tropas entren en el imperio, yo iré a ver a esa maldita de Chrysalis-dijo Celestia volando rumbo al castillo

Mientras en el laboratorio todos se movían lo más rápido posible ya que en la crisálida de la alicornio esta estaba moviéndose bruscamente por el dolor aunque ya habían devuelto la energía ese lapso sin ella altero la fusión causando una inestabilidad en el cuerpo de la Potrilla, todos asían lo que podían incluso Chrysalis estaba en una maquina revisando los niveles cardiacos de la pequeña ya que seguían en aumento y si esto seguía ella moriría de un paro cardiaco.

-Rápido, no la podemos perder-dijo Chrysalis viendo como la Potrilla se retorcía dentro de la crisálida

-Majestad es posible estabilizarla pero el problema es que no es probable salvarla como alicornio-dijo uno de los científicos viendo una pantalla la cual tenía datos del organismo de la pequeña

-Agano, lo importante es salvarla-

-Solo un inconveniente su alteza, la energía no es la suficiente necesitamos más potencia para salvarla- Chrysalis al oír esto pensó rápido en una solución pero esta la dejaría muy agotada

-Bien, en ese caso valla a su estación yo me encargo-al decirlo camina directo a la crisálida y en su cuerno empieza a cargar energía, la cual al dispararla sale como un rayo eléctrico que da directo a la parte de arriba de la crisálida donde se encontraban colocados todos los cables así la energía empieza a subir y los científicos empiezan a estabilizar a la pequeña

-Siga así su majestad solo un poco más!-dijo el mismo científico moviendo las cosas en su aparato para poder salvar a la Potrilla la cual empezaba a calmarse, pero a la vez su cuerpo se volvía blanco y su crin azul rey un poco más obscuro y su cuerno desaparecía quedando como una pegaso normal.

-Ahora su majestad termine el hechizo-dijo el científico al momento que Chrysalis apagaba su hechizo este jalaba una palanca hacia abajo dejando a la pequeña pegaso estable, Chrysalis cae de sentón al suelo ya que quedo muy agotada

-Al final solo pude rescatarte a ti-dijo Chrysalis con pena ya que ahora solo tenían a la pequeña Lindsy-Bueno lo mejor será continuar rápidamente mis hermanas están por llegar- Así Chrysalis se levanta y derrite el cuerno del ultimo huevecillo

-Terminen la unión de la prima guerrera Alheri, yo iré a ver que desean mis hermanas dijo caminando mientras se tambaleaba un poco

-Majestad, no puede enfrentarlas en esas condiciones-dijo un científico acercándose a ella

-Tampoco puedo dejar que descubran nuestro trabajo, además, si muero dejare a los pequeños como una luz de esperanza-dijo Chrysalis saliendo al pasillo y caminando rápidamente hasta la recepción del castillo. Fuera de este una gran pelea estaba ocurriendo pero esto no fue problema para las dos alicornios las cuales llegaron al palacio sin problemas y llegan a la puerta principal del palacio.

-Lista Luna?-pregunto Celestia a su hermana

-Más que nunca-respondió Luna disparando un rayo a la puerta destruyéndola y al entrar son recibidas por su hermana Lucy

-Sean bienvenidas queridas hermana-dijo Chrysalis sin ninguna expresión

-Deja las formalidades Lucy, dinos en donde tienes a los potrillos y porque los necesitas-dijo Celestia con severidad

-Porque he de decir celos, a ustedes en que les veneficia?-

-Es solo curiosidad ya que después de tu último ataque ahora solo quieras a estos potrillos-

-Pues si tanto quieren saber, tendrán que matarme primero-dijo Chrysalis colocándose en guardia

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo Luna volando rápido contra su hermana pero estando a punto de chocar esta revive un rayo verde por su costado mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared

-!LUNA!-grito Celestia al ver la fuerza con la que choco su hermana menor

-Aunque está bajo tu control Luna sigue siendo descuidada- dijo una voz al lado de Celestia la cual al voltear de entre las sombras sale Chrysalis y la que tenían frente a ella solo desaparece demostrando que solo era una ilusión

-Como te atreves a lastimar a tu hermana menor!-dijo Celestia enojada

-Más bien como !tu! Te atreves a hacerle hacer estos actos a nuestra pequeña hermana-dijo Chrysalis volando contra Celestia y dándolo un golpe en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara al lado de Luna

-Esto no tiene que ser así, puedes parar esto retirando la maldición y aclarando todo con el pueblo-dijo Chrysalis con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y dejar que me quites el trono el cual me pertenecía desde un principio !jamás!-dijo Celestia lanzando un rayo contra Chrysalis la cual no alcanza a reaccionar y lo recibe de lleno y se estrella contra la pared

-Si así lo quieren-Dijo Chrysalis poniéndose de pie

-Vamos Luna-dijo Celestia volando junto a su hermana la cual se adelanta y le intenta dar un golpe pero Chrysalis lo esquiva sin problemas y le da una patada pero al darla el golpe simplemente atraviesa a su hermana mostrando ser solo una ilusión

-No eres la única que aprendió a usar ilusiones-dijo Luna apareciendo detrás de Chrysalis dándole una patada en la espalda pero luego esta simplemente desaparece-Que rayos-

-Pero fui la única que las aprendió a usar a su máximo potencial-dijo Chrysalis apareciendo al lado de Luna plantándole un gran golpe en la cara pero luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago y mandándola al suelo con un golpe en la espalda con ambos cascos

-Y dices que Luna es la distraída-dijo Celestia bajando a gran velocidad tacleando a Chrysalis y estrellándose contra el suelo quedando Celestia encima de Chrysalis

-Ahora dime que hiciste con los potrillos-

-!Jamás!-dijo Chrysalis dándole a Celestia una patada en el estómago para que luego de levantarse dar un giro y darle otra patada pero en la cara y luego disparándole un rayo que la estrella contra la pared luego Chrysalis empieza a respirar agitadamente ya que estaba esforzándose bastante

-Veo que ya te cansaste, al parecer lo años si te han caído-dijo Celestia levantándose

-Si fuera por eso ni siquiera las estuviera enfrentando- dijo Chrysalis agotada

-Hermana ahora-dijo Luna cargando un hechizo detrás de Chrysalis al momento que Celestia iluminaba todo con su cuerno cegando a Chrysalis por un momento así que Luna toma altura para lanzar su rayo

-Lunar Beà...¿Donde esta?-dijo Luna al ver que Chrysalis no estaba es en suelo

-Detrás de ti-dijo Chrysalis apareciendo detrás de Luna a punto de darle un golpe pero esta recibe primero un golpe en la espalda por parte de Celestia la cual había deducido el movimiento de su hermana y liego le planta otro golpe en la cabeza mandando la fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que este se rompiera hasta los laboratorios donde se encontraban los potrillos Chrysalis estaba a punto de levantarse pero Celestia baja rápido y la somete contra el piso y al bajar ve las crisálidas con los potrillos .

-!Hermana mira esos son...-dijo Luna asomándose por el hoyo que dejaron Chrysalis y Celestia

-Son los potrillos-dijo Celestia asombrada de ver a los pequeños en las crisálidas para luego ver a Chrysalis-Desgraciada así que lo secuestraste solo para volverlos changelins y hacer crecer tu imperio, pero ya no importa tú y tu imperio caerán hoy y no podrás hacer nada-

-Te equivocas Celestia-dijo Chrysalis en el suelo captando la atención de su hermana

-Que me equivocó? Acaso no lo vez mis tropas están arrasando con tus unidades pronto no quedara nada

-No lo ententes hermana, por si no has visto estamos en mi imperio-

-Y eso que?-

-Bueno, básicamente es mi imperio, mis reglas-dijo Chrysalis y luego entran unos guardias lunares

-Gracias al cielo que llegaron, vengan y ayudemos con esta desgracias esperó en vez de eso estos empiezan a disparan sus ballestas contra Luna la cual esquiva todas la flechas y va a donde estaba Celestia

-Malditos traidores!-dijo Luna enojada

-Que pasa hermana?-pregunto Celestia a Luna

-Mis guardias nos han traicionado-

-Oh no mis hermanas, no los están traicionando- rio Chrysalis aun sometida en el suelo

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Luna

-Como dije mi imperio mis reglas, !ATAQUEN!-dio la orden Chrysalis con una similar voz de Canterlot a la vez que fuera del palacio todas las tropas lunares que eran changelins disfrazados, empezaban a atacar a las solares las cuales por el ataque sorpresa empiezan a perecer

-Tu, que has hecho-dijo Celestia colocando un escudo sobre ella y sus hermanas para protegerse de las flechas de los soldados que habían entrado

-Simplemente supuse cual sería su movida ofensiva y así supe que hacer, ya que los guardias de luna no se pueden usar de muchas maneras me fui por la más obvia y mande mi orden-

-Tu, maldita-dijo Celestia cargando un rayo

-Aun que me maten no podrán salir sin enfrentar a todo mi pueblo y dudo que salgan convida-dijo Chrysalis con severidad

-Y porque he de matarte?-dijo Celestia

-Como dices?-

-si te mato seria liberarte de tu tormento y no seré tan piadosa contigo-dijo para luego voltear a ver a los potrillos-Pero si pienso hacerte sufrir llevándome a tus potrillos-al decir esto Celestia dispara un rayo contra las crisálidas destruyéndolas y dejando caer al suelo a todos los potrillos inconscientes

-No, no te a trovas-dijo Chrysalis intentando levantarse pero estaba muy agotada para hacerlo

-Luna, toma a los mocosos y sal de aquí-dijo Celestia la orden a su hermana

-Pero que hay de ella, ¿la vas a dejar vivir?-dijo Luna

-Si la mato seria piadoso para ella, prefiero que sufra en la miseria en que se encuentra, ahora lárgate debe haber carrozas en el jardín toma a algunas unidades y sal del imperio-

-De acuerdo-dijo Luna y se cubre a ella y a los potrillos en un aura azul para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en el jardín donde algunos batponies y pegasos estaban luchando al verlo Luna rápidamente se sube a una carroza vieja y llama a los soldados para que tiren de ella, rápidamente se colocan los arneses y despegan

-Que planeas hacerles?-pregunto Chrysalis con ira

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo si es que les hiciste algo-dice Celestia pero luego su campo empieza a desvanecerse-Maldición no me quedan muchas fuerzas-dijo respirando agitadamente- Tuviste suerte, pero la próxima vez que nos ataques, no me importara castigarte de tal manera que aunque sobre vivas, la maldición no será lo único por lo que sufrirás-dijo Celestia cubriéndose en un aura dorada y desapareciendo

-Majestad-dijo uno de los guardias lunares bajando a ver a Chrysalis-Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, solo estoy cansada-dijo Chrysalis levantándose-Los niños, los recuperaron?-

-Ya envíe a algunos changelins a perseguir la carrosa-

Mientras fuera del imperio Luna trataba de escapar de los changelins que la perseguían los cuales lanzaban rayos tratando de darle a la carroza o a Luna, mientras por el suelo Celestia aparece luego de tele transportarse y ve como su hermana se aleja, así que con las pocas unidades terrestres que le quedaron se subió a la carroza en que llego Luna y la empieza a seguir por tierra, en las alturas Luna hacia lo posible para desviar los rayos así cuando un changelin estaba a punto de alcanzar la carroza un rayo lo intercepta mandarlo contra el suelo Luna se asoma y ve a su hermana siguiéndola por tierra al tiempo que disparaba rayos contra los changelins.

La persecución duro un rato hasta un punto en el que ya quedaban pocos changelin s persiguiéndolas, pero en un punto dado tuvieron que pasar por el bosque everfree para llegar más rápido a Canterlot pero para su mala suerte ninguna de las dos princesas ve un rayo dorado que golpea fuertemente en costado de la carroza de Luna haciendo que esta perdiera un gran trozo donde se encontraba uno de los potrillos el cual cae directo al bosque everfree que para su suerte al ir cayendo se golpea con varias ramas hasta quedar en el suelo.

-!LUNA ESTAS BIEN?!-grito Celestia para luego ver a su hermana asomándose y haciendo una seña para apresurarse a llegar, cuando terminan de cruzar el bosque los changelins sobrantes se detienen y residen regresar a su imperio ya que si entraban a Canterlot era prácticamente un suicidio. Una vez dentro del territorio de Canterlot, Luna y Celestia pudieron tener un respiro y fueron tranquilamente hasta el jardín de su palacio donde Luna aterrizó con su carroza y Celestia se frenó, las dos parecían cansadas por lo acontecido y aparecer Luna había recibido una leve quemadura por la explosión de la carroza, por lo que decidió ir a la enfermería y luego a dormir dejando sola a Celestia con sus tropas en el jardín

-Disculpe majestad-dijo un batponie acercándose-¿Que quiere que ágamos con los pequeños-dijo señalando la carroza que Luna había tomado, Celestia se acerca y ve a cinco pequeños durmiendo y luego los examina con una luz proveniente de su cuerno

-No siento nada extraño en ellos, al parecer nos los llevamos antes de que pidiera hacerles algo así que...-dijo Celestia pensando que hacer con ellos-No estoy para andar cuidando niños así que dejen los en un orfanato, alguna casa que se yo-dijo Celestia caminando rumbo al castillo

-Y entonces que hacemos?-pregunto un batpony a un guardia solar

-Ya oyeron a la princesa, hay que buscarles un buen hogar- dijo Midnight tomando a Dust y colocándolo en su lomo-Tomen a un pequeño y síganme se dónde pueden ser bien cuidados-dijo a otros tres batponies que quedaban en el jardín, los cuales toman a otro potrillo cada uno

-Usted encargue se de este último- le dijo a un guardia solar señalando a Bettle, el guardia de mala gana toma al potrillo sobre su lomo-Listo andando-dijo Midnight volando junto con los otros tres, mientras el otro guardia solo salió a las calles de Canterlot para "buscar" un hogar para el pequeño, pero el guardia estaba fastidiado ya que aparte de lograr sobrevivir a una guerrilla ahora tenia que hacer algo bueno por el causante de este lío

-Maldición, quien carajos querrá a un niño y los orfanatos están lejos de aqui-se quejo el guardia- Sabes no tengo por que hacer esto, después de todo tu eres la razón por la que casi muero, me importa un bledo lo que te pase-dijo entrando a un callejón en el cual deposita a Vetea- Sayonara mocoso-

Y así el guardia se retiró dejando a un inconsciente Bettle a su suerte en un turbio callejón pero una pequeña silueta se asomaba de entre unos contenedores de basura, viendo todo lo que paso y luego ve al pequeño y decide acercarse. Mientras en el imperio changelin la mayoría de los Changelins estaban acampando fuera del palacio ya que algunas casas fueron destruidas por lo que al día siguiente empezarían a reconstruirlas, todos dormían menos una changelin la cual era Chrysalis que observaba a todos sus súbditos desde un palco del palacio esta al ver como quedo todo da un gran suspiro de perdida

-Mamá, estas bien?-dijo Star desde la puerta

-Si hija estoy bien-dijo Chrysalis sin voltearla a ver

-Segura? Nos preocupa que te haya pasado algo en la pelea que tuviste-dijo Lex acercándose con Star hasta su madre la cual tenia los ojos vidriosos

-No se preocupen, solo son algunos golpes-

-Entonces que te tiene tan triste?-pregunto Star

-Solo que los potrillos ya no están con nosotros crespón dio Chrysalis sorprendiendo a sus hijos

-Que ya no están? ¿Como que ya no están?-pregunto Lex

-Así es, Celestia y Luna se los llevaron y es probable que los eliminen ya que yo los necesitaba-respondio Chrysalis con pesar

-Entonces nuestra esperanza de terminar entra maldición se acabaron?-pregunto Star, pero no recibía respuesta ya que Chrysalis se veía pensativa hasta que decidió hablar

-No, aun no se ha acabado tal vez perdimos a los pequeños, pero aún podemos pelear y conseguir la justicia que buscamos para terminar esta terrible maldición-dijo Chrysalis

-Entonces que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Lex

-Nos preparamos-dijo Chrysalis seriamente viendo la Luna llena

**Fin del capitulo 4 al fin comienza lo que sera el fic ya se que me tarde mas de lo que dije pero ya lo tenia terminado hace un tiempo con alrededor de 16 hojas pero lo leí y no me sentí satisfecho con tan solo eso así que decidí alargarlo mas y o por dios ahora si me siento satisfecho con lo que hice en este capitulo**

**Tratare de ir escribiendo en tiempos libre fuera de la escuela pero ahora estaré atareado ya que se ha cerca la semana de extras y hay que estudiar así que gracias por ver y nos leemos luego**

**PD: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI LECTOR PEDRO ARANA QUE SIGUE EL FIC DESDE QUE COMENZO**

**Chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5: LA NUEVA ARMONIA**

Canterlot por las mañanas siempre era una ciudad tranquila lo cual todos disfrutaban especialmente sus gobernantes las cuales iban despertando para el levantamiento del sol y para un bien merecido desayuno el cual las dos princesas disfrutaban en el gran comedor en el cual se encontraba una meza casi del tamaño del salón en la cual bien cabían alrededor de 80 ponis, las princesas disfrutaban de un desayuno el cual consistía en serial, jugo de naranja, café y un carrito de postres para cada una, pero el carrito de Celestia era más grande.

-Que rico desayuno-Dijo Luna terminando su cereal y viendo su carrito de postres

-Sí, me alegra tener un desayuno tranquilo sin que alguien amenace el imperio, adoro esta paz-dijo Celestia terminando de comer un pastel como para 7 ponis y al frente de ella se encontraba su desayuno intacto ya que ella fue directa a los postres

-Sí, paz-dijo Luna pensativa mientras sostenía un panque

-Sucede algo Luna?-pregunto preocupada por como hablo su hermana

-No es raro que después de lo que paso en el imperio changelin nos haya dejado en paz? Digo me gusta que no haya problemas ni nada pero, es raro que no nos devolviera la jugada-dijo Luna comiendo el panque

-Tienes un poco de razón, pero que nos puede hacer esa inútil ahora, después de todo, arruinamos sus planes antes de que los pusiera en marcha-dijo Celestia tomando otro pastel

Efectivamente ya todo era paz en todo equestria ya que después del ataque al imperio changelin no se supo más de Chrysalis durante estos últimos 3 años, por lo que todos disfrutaban de lo que parecía una larga época de paz o era lo que la mayoría pensaba ya que en una casa de Canterlot lo único que nunca había era paz

-Vinyl date prisa hay que irnos-dijo desde la entrada de su casa una yegua de color grisáceo y crin negra

-Ya voy Tavi, solo deja encuentro mis anteojos-Dijo Vinyl buscando en la sala sus anteojos de Dj

-Puedes buscarlos luego, casi no hay tiempo y no son necesarios para que seas una Dj-dijo Octavia sin ninguna preocupación salvo por el tiempo de salida

-Que dijiste!-dijo Vinyl enojada-!Claro que los necesito, son mi marca de Dj sin ellos no soy nada!-dijo sumamente alterada

-Ósea que son más importantes para ti esos lentes-dijo Octavia ofendida

-¿Que? No es lo que quise decir, perdón, tú también eres importante para mí y mucho-dijo Vinyl acercándose a Octavia y casi rogando su perdón- Sabes que tú me importas mucho pero necesito mis lentes-

-Ya lo sé, solo me gusta jugar contigo, pero date prisa se nos hace tarde-dijo Octavia viendo el reloj el cual marcaba las 12pm

-Tavi, saldremos con un día de anticipo dudo que sea tarde-dijo Vinyl dándole un beso en la mejilla para que se calmara- Relájate, todo saldrá bien, no es la primera vez que somos llamadas al aniversario de Poniville-dijo viendo a Octavia la cual se calmó un poco

-Sí, tienes razón-

-¿Ya nos vamos o qué?-dijo un potrillo de al menos 8 años de edad de color gris y crin larga y roja obscuro y una cutie mark de dos notas musicales rojas, el cual también llevaba puestos los lentes de Vinyl

-Wubsy que te eh dicho sobre usar mis gafas!-dijo Vinyl regañando al potrillo

-Que no las tome, pero si las tengo es por tu culpa mamá-dijo el pequeño viendo a Vinyl

-¿Que? ¿Mi culpa? Ya lo oíste Tavi-

-Pues si tiene razón, si las está usando es tu culpa-

-¿Tú también?-

-Recuerda que tú y Nighty, necesitan el mismo aumento en sus gafas, pero el mas ya que tú has mejorado y si no mal recuerdo le ocultaste sus gafas hace 2 días-dijo Octavia regañando a Vinyl

-Ya vez mamá, todo es tu culpa y hasta no ver mis gafas no tendrás las tuyas-

-Está bien, vuelvo en un momento-dijo Vinyl entrando a la casa

-Ja primera vez que le gano en una discusión-dijo el pequeño con gran sonrisa

-Penta-dijo Octavia haciendo que este la volteara a ver

-¿Que pasa mamá?-dijo Penta viendo a Octavia

-¿No te dije que te quedaras con tu hermana en la carroza y la cuidaras?-dijo Octavia seriamente

-Tranquila la estoy cuidando-dijo mostrando un hilo amarrado a su casco el cual llegaba hasta una carroza estacionada frente la casa, pero el hilo empezaba a tensarse lo cual causo que este empezará a jalar a Penta rumbo a la carroza

-Creo que te llaman-dijo Tavi viendo como su hijo era arrastrado

-Si jeje bueno, las esperamos en la carroza que mamá no olvide mis lentes Tavi-dijo el potrillo mientras era jalado para luego subir al carruaje que los llevaría a la estación de trenes

-No era necesaria tanta rudeza hermanita-dijo Punta quitándose el hilo de su pata y sentándose frente a su hermana la cual era una potrilla de color amarillo con unas manchas cafés claro y crin de color café obscuro su cutie mark era un corazón con un violín frente a el

-Lo siento Night-dijo la pequeña apenada-Pero me estaba aburriendo aquí sola-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a su hermano el cual observaba a Octavia y Vinyl la cual estaba usando unas gafas rojas transparentes.

-Estas bien hermano?-dijo notando que este se notaba pensativo mientras observaba a las dos yeguas caminando hacia el carruaje

-No es nada, solo que aun no puedo creer que ellas nos adoptaran-dijo con la mirada baja

-Penta, ya va un año desde que nos adoptaron y tu aun sigues dudando, deberías estar feliz-dijo la pequeña sentándose al lado de su hermano

-Lo se Heart, es solo que a veces pienso que solo fue por lastima y algún día ellas van a...dejarnos-

-No lo harán-

-Pero qué tal si...-

-No lo harán-dijo Heart interrumpiendo a su hermano colocando un casco en el hombro de Penta y dándole una sonrisa la cual lo tranquilizó

-Listos niños?-dijo Octavia entrando al carruaje seguida por Vinyl

-Listos-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Sabes wubsy tus lentes si que tienen estilo-dijo Vinyl mientras usaba los lentes de su hijo

-Gracias mamá-dijo Night

-Pero aun así trae acá-dijo Vinyl quitándole sus lentes de Dj y entregándole sus gafas rojas a Night-En marcha-dijo Vinyl haciendo que un poni empezará a tirar de la carroza rumbo a la estación de trenes para luego tomar el tren rumbo a Ponyville en el cual se celebraría su aniversario y Vinyl y Octavia fueron invitadas para el entretenimiento.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Ponyville todos se preparaban para el aniversario de su pueblo el cual a lo largo de estos años ha estado creciendo por todas las mudanzas y compras de terreno que ha habido por lo que ahora había más edificios comerciales, lo cual a muchos no les agradaba ya que temían esto arruinara al pueblo, pero lograron llegar a un acuerdo con la princesa regente de ese pueblo acordando que se les permitiría la construcción de sus edificios siempre y cuando no dañaran nada del patrimonio de Ponyville.

Así todos quedaron conformes ya que también les ayudaría para el turismo del pueblo y la exportación de sus recursos a otras ciudades lo cual beneficio principalmente a Applejack, Rarity y a Pinkie las cuales por los negocios que tenían o atendían ahora eran reconocidos por casi todos Equestria haciendo que tuvieran pedidos por lo que Applejack tuvo que agrandar el huerto de manzanas para dar abasto a las ciudades con las que tenia contratos

Rarity por otra parte se veía más contenta por el hecho de que sus vestidos ya eran muy pedidos especialmente en Ponyhatan pero normalmente era Spike quien iba a hacer las entregas, pero luego este se notaba muy exhausto por lo Rarity decidió abrir otra Boutique en la ciudad contratando a Coco para que esta vendiera los vestidos que le mandara Rarity a lo cual ella acepto inmediatamente y Rarity también le dijo que se sintiera con toda libertad de que si tenía una idea para un vestido lo hiciera y lo podía poner a la venta, siempre y cuando Coco le mandara a Rarity parte de sus creaciones para también venderlas en Ponyville.

Mientras que el negocio de los cake también se fue para arriba teniendo igual pedidos en la mayoría de ciudades por lo que al igual que Rarity también abrieron un puesto en Ponyhatan por lo que se mudaron junto a sus hijos a la ciudad dejando a cargo del Sugarcube Córner de Ponyville a Pinkie y a su hijo los cuales se vieron muy felices por el cargo que les dieron pero también estaban estuvieron tristes por la partida de los cake ya que ambos tenían el pelo lacio cuando se despidieron de ellos en la estación de trenes pero se les olvido rápido cuando dos globos rojos pasaron volando.

Todos ahora lucían más felices de lo usual menos una princesa la cual se encontraba en su castillo viendo desde el palco de este como todos decoraban la ciudad.

-Sí que ha cambiado el pueblo-dijo Twilight quien miraba el paisaje del pueblo-Tantas aventuras que han pasado aquí, cuantos recuerdos, espero nunca termine esta paz para que así todos sigan felices-

-Mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo un potrillo de color blanco y crin dividida en dos colores uno azul obscuro y otro verde acua obscuro y con una cutie mark de un escudo con unas espinas de estilo tribal debajo de este, al oírlo Twili voltea y lo ve parado en la puerta del palco por lo que ésta hace una seña para que el pequeño se acerque

-Si hijo, estoy bien, es solo que pareciera que fue ayer cuando asistí a mi primer aniversario del pueblo con todas mis amigas-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ya veo, espero divertirme en el aniversario tanto como tú y mis tías-dijo el pequeño pensando lo que haría con sus amigos

-Es cierto, este será tu tercer aniversario del pueblo al que asistirás, ahora veo por qué Pinkie estaba más emocionada de lo normal, supongo que hizo algo especial para todos ustedes, especialmente para su hijo-

-Sí, espero que sea mejor que los otros años, ya que por algunas construcciones se limitaron bastantes actividades, pero esta vez no, ayer se acabó el ultimo edificio por lo que no habrá limitaciones-dijo el potrillo con gran felicidad

-Pero aun así quiero que tengas cuidado,¿ de acuerdo Shining?-dijo Twili a su hijo

-Claro mamá, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir-dijo el potrillo entrando a la habitación donde estaba el palco

-¿Adónde iras?-

-Quede con Funny de ir a recoger a Penta a la estación de trenes y tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo Shining saliendo de la habitación para luego salir del castillo de la armonía e ir rumbo a la estación de trenes

-!NO CORRAS O TE VAS A CAER!-grito Twilight esperando que su hijo la oyera-Crese tan rápido, pareciera ayer cuando me salvo de ese maniaco-dijo entrando al castillo para luego salir e ir a ver los preparativos para la fiesta y hablar con sus amigas

Pasados unos minutos de caminar Shining llega a la estación de trenes pero al entrar esta se encontraba vacía por lo que el pequeño volteo a ver el reloj de la estación el cual marcaba las 2pm

-Vaya, al parecer le gane a Funny en llegar pensé que estaría el desde antes para dar una gran...-

-!SHINING!-dijo un potrillo de color naranja claro, crin esponjada y café obscuro con una cutie mark de una gelatina con una mira de color rojo **(Ya saben el circulo con la cruz dentro)** el cual callo del techo de la estación sorprendiendo a Shining

-!AAaaahh!-grito el pequeño sorprendido-Dios, Funny me asustaste, ¿cuánto llevas ahí arriba?-

-Perdón solo preparaba la sorpresa para Penta y no llevo mucho tiempo solo estoy aquí desde las 12, créeme no se compara con el tiempo que lleva ella-dijo Funny viendo una banca la cual también volteo a ver Shining pero esta lucia como una banca normal.

-Ok?-Dijo Shining dejando de ver la banca viendo otra vez a su amigo que detrás de él un tren se acercaba-Así que piensas sorprender a Night ¿no?-preguntó para que Funny no viera el tren

-Por supuesto esta sorpresa no se la esperara-dijo Funny ignorando al tren que se acababa de estacionar-No será como otros años donde no lo pude sorprende, esta vez no se salvara-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia

-Pues para sorprenderme creo que deberías esconderte primero, si no, no me sorprenderás-dijo un potrillo por detrás de Funny

-Penta Night que gusto verte otra vez-dijo Shining corriendo a él para saludarlo

-Lo mismo digo Bravery-dijo Night chocando su casco con el de Shining

-Maldición otra vez no te sorprendí-dijo Funny enojado y cruzándose de cascos

-Ya Jelly no es la primera vez que no me logras asustar con una sorpresa-dijo Penta acercándose a su amigo y saludando igual que a Shining-Ademas, ya habrá otras oportunidades-

-Si tienes razón ¿y tú Mamá y tu Tía vienen contigo?-dijo Jelly viendo el tren **(Nota: solo ciertas personas sabes de la relación de Vinyl y Octavia)**

-Sí, están tomando las maletas-dijo Night y luego del tren sale Octavia cargando dos maletas y su chelo y detrás de esta se escondía la hermanita de Night ya que era la primera vez que ella iba al pueblo

-Vinyl apresúrate-dijo Octavia llamando a Vinyl

-Ya...voy solo...un minuto-dijo Vinyl saliendo mientras jalaba un carrito en el cual tenía algo grande y cubierto por una manta

-Era necesario traer eso aquí? Digo ya tienes uno aquí para traes este aquí-dijo Octavia cuestionando el contenido del carrito

-Sí que era necesario este es un nuevo modelo el que tengo aquí es el modelo del año pasado así que si quiero ser la mejor Dj necesito este modelo-dijo Vinyl acariciando la manta

-Como sea hay que apresurarnos antes de que...-

-!SORPRESA!-dijo Pinkie Pie saliendo de detrás de una banca soltando serpentinas

-!Aahhh! Pinkie que sorpresa, espero algún día acostumbrarme a tus sorpresas-dijo Octavia saliendo del susto

-Ammm Tavi-dijo Vinyl llamando a su pareja para luego señalarle el techo y al voltear a ver el techo en él se encontraba Heart sujeta a un tubo mientras temblaba del miedo

-Ups lo siento-dijo Pinkie al ver como estaba la pequeña-Ella debe ser tu hija verdad Octavia?-

-Sí, es la primera vez que viene al pueblo-dijo Tavi bajando a su hija del techo la cual una vez abajo se vuelve a esconder detrás de Octavia por miedo a Pinkie

-Que tierna niña, me recuerda a una de mis amigas-

-Te refieres a Fluttershy o a su hija?-pregunto Vinyl acercándose

-A ambas en si-respondió Pinkie

-Supongo que Heart y la hija de Fluttershy serían buenas amigas-dijo Octavia

-Supongo que sí, quieres que en lo que se instalan ustedes Jelly lleve a su hija con Fluttershy y así pueda tener una amiga?-

-Seguro, sería bueno que hiciera una amiga para divertirte durante la celebración-dijo Vinyl

-Supongo que si-dijo Octavia-Tu qué opinas Heart-dijo viendo a su hija

-Bueno, me gustaría conocerla si creen que me llevaré bien con ella-dijo Heart apenada

-Bien , entonces !Jelly!-dijo Pinkie llamando a su hijo el cual estaba hablando con los dos chicos

-Dime mamá-dijo Jelly viendo a Pinkie

-Podrías llevar a Heart a conocer a Memories?-

-Seguro, pero ¿Quién es Heart?-

-Soy yo-dijo la pequeña acercándose a los chicos

-Hola pequeña ¿Quién eres?-

-Ella es mi hermana se llama Lighning Heart-dijo Penta Night

-Espera ¿Hermana?-pregunto Shining-Crei que tú eras hijo de Vinyl y ella de Octavia-

-Si lo que pasa es que somos hermanos por lo que pasamos y bueno a pesar de ser adoptados por diferentes mamás decidimos seguir siendo hermanos-se excusó Penta para que no sepan nada de la relación de Vinyl y Tavi

-Ya veo, es bueno que quieran ser hermanos a pesar de tener familias diferentes-dijo Shining

-Sí, diferentes jeje, bueno dejen los presento, Lightning Heart ellos son mis amigos Shining Bravery y Funny Jelly-dijo Night señalando a sus amigos-Chicos mi hermana Lighning Heart-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Shining

-!Genial una nueva amiga sí!-dijo Funny gritando de alegría y asustando un poco a la pequeña-Perdón no quise asustarte-

-Bueno Jelly nosotras nos retiramos, asegúrate que se divierta Heart ¿Desacuerdo?-dijo Pinkie caminando junto a Vinyl y Octavia fuera de la estación

-No te preocupes má sera el mejor día que pueda tener-dijo Jelly

-Bueno, cuídense pequeños-dijo Vinyl retirándose

-Cuida bien de tú hermana Night-dejo Octavia retirándose igual

-Claro Tavi, nos vemos luego-dijo Night-Bueno supongo que Memories está con Fluttershy cuidando a los animales ¿no?-

-No, a juzgar por la hora debe estar entrenando con Rainbow y ese creído de Harmony-respondio Shining con odio al mencionar el último nombre

-Harmony? ¿Quién es?-pregunto Night al no conocer ese nombre

-Es un Pegaso de nuestra edad llego al día siguiente de que te fuiste el año pasado-respondió Jelly caminando fuera de la estación rumbo a las afueras de Poniville seguido de los demás

-Ya veo, creen que me valla a llevar bien con él?-pregunto Penta

-Sera mejor que te quites esa idea, el solo habla con Memories y Dash, a la mayoría nos evita como si nos conociera de algún lado-dijo Shining con seriedad

-Que mal, pero por que no intentar hablar con él, tal vez no los odia y solo los evita porque es tímido-dijo Penta

-¿Tímido? Lo hubieras visto con la osa que ataco a Memories, si en verdad fuera tímido abría corrido en vez de hacerle frente-dijo Jelly

-Sí, la abra enfrentado pero también tubo ayuda de su mascota, sin ella no sería nada-dijo Bravery con fastidio

-Pues ya lo juzgare yo cuando lo conozca, primero hay que hacer que mi hermana pueda hacerse amiga de Memories-dijo Penta caminando junto a los demás rumbo a las afueras de Poniville ya que ahí se encontraba la casa de Dash

Mientras nuestros potrillos caminaban rumbo a la casa de Rainbow, en una planicie cerca de esta se encontraba Rainbow supervisando a una pegaso de 7 años de edad, de color blanco y crin azul rey la cual usaba un moño rosa y cuatro telas en sus cascos, con una cutie mark de un dragón azul cielo, la pequeña se notaba que se esforzaba lo más que podía para alcanzar una buena velocidad pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no alcanzaba la velocidad de una pegaso normal.

-Bien Memories, fue suficiente-dijo Rainbow para que luego esta descendiera agotada

-Lo siento tía Dash, hago lo mejor que puedo-dijo Memories triste

-Lo sé al igual que sé que algún día serás una buena voladora, pero hubiera sido mejor que yo te enseñara desde un principio-dijo Rainbow sentándose al lado de Memories

-Hubiera sido lo mejor, pero mamá quiso enseñarme por su cuenta, pero que bueno que me dejo venir a entrenar contigo, no digo que sea mala voladora mi mamá, pero la mayoría de las veces...-

-Es como si no supiera explicarse bien-termino Rainbow

-Si-dijo Memories con un suspiro-Y Light cómo va?-pregunto la pequeña

-Él va avanzando bastante rápido-

-Ahora que lo pienso, lo perdí de vista a mitad del entrenamiento-

-Eso es porque le di un mapa de Poniville con una ruta marcada, le dije que la recorriera lo más rápido posible o antes de 15 minutos-

-Y crees que lo consiga?-

-Al menos romper mi récord lo dudo faltan 5 segundos para que no supere mi marca-

-Y de cuanto es tu marca tía?-

-Es de...-no termino ya que una estela azul paso al lado de Rainbow interrumpiéndola por la fuerte ráfaga de viento, la cual al frenarse la estela mostró a un pegaso de 8 años de edad de colores similares a los de Soarin de crin larga con cuatro pulseras dos en cada pata delantera, dos eran de color dorado con una gema azul obscuro y los otros dos eran plateados con una gema carmesí obscura, su cutie mark eran dos fénix uno azul y otro carmesí los cuales se estaban abrazando, el pequeño al detenerse va rápido con Dash

-Como lo hice maestra?-Pregunto Light a Rainbow

-10 minutos y 5 segundos nada mal novato, si hubieras llegado 5 segundos antes empatabas con mi récord respondió Dash con una sonrisa

-Entonces lo volveré a hacer-dijo el pequeño extendiendo sus alas

-Yo no lo creo-dijo Rainbow frenando al pequeño-Ya fue suficiente practica por ahora, será mejor que tú y Brooken se tomen el resto del día-dijo Dash

-Entonces mañana a la misma hora?-pregunto Light

-Mañana es el aniversario del pueblo, así que no habrá clase mañana y tal vez tampoco pasado, así que si me disculpan-dijo Dash extendiendo sus alas y volando rápidamente rumbo al pueblo

-Maldición yo quería seguir entrenando-dijo Light enojado

-Tranquilo Harmony, después de todo te mereces un buen descanso, te esfuerzas demasiado y tal vez con el tiempo libre que tendrás tú puedas hacer...-

-No te atrevas a decirlo-interrumpió Harmony a Memories

-Pero, porque no, ustedes podrían llevarse bien-

-Aun así no sé porque tienes ese afán de que yo me haga amigo de tus amigos-

-Porque así todos podríamos divertirnos juntos-

-!MEMORIES!-se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y al voltear a ver de dónde vino a lo lejos venían caminando Jelly, Shining, Night y Heart

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme-dijo Harmony extendiendo sus alas

-Por favor quédate o al menos dime ¿porque los evitas?-

-Digamos que me dijeron cosas sobre la madre de uno de ellos que me impiden ser su amigo-

-Solo espero, que esas cosas las olvides y recapacites de que a pesar de lo que sabes ellos serán los mejores amigos que tendrás-dijo Memories para luego ver como Light se alejaba volando

-Ese creído otra vez se fue antes-dijo Shining llegando con los demás a donde estaba Memories

-Rayos, creo que no lo podre conocer-dijo Night

-Te dije que te quitaras esa idea el jamás socializara con nosostros-respondio Shining

-Pues ojala se arregle esto, me agradaría hacer una fiesta para el-dijo Jelly

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles para que puedan conocer a Harmony-dijo Memories

-Así, ¿Y cómo?-dijo Penta

-Mañana haré que se junte con migo y luego por coincidencia ustedes chocan con el-

-Que pésimo plan-dijo Shining

-Tú tienes algo mejor Shining?-pregunto Jelly

-Bien usaremos el plan de Memories y Penta no tenías que presentar a alguien-dijo Shining

-Cierto, Memories me gustaría que conocieras a alguien-dijo Penta

-Seguro Night-

-Bueno, Memories te presento a Lighning Heart mi hermana menor-dijo Night haciéndose a un lado para que Memories viera a la potrilla-Hermanita ella es mi amiga Brooken Memories-

-Hola-dijo Heart temerosa

-Un placer-dijo Memories igual temerosa y luego no se hablaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Heart decidió hablar

-Me comentaron que te gustan los animales, ¿es cierto?-dijo Heart

-No, no me gustan, me encantan-dijo Memories con una gran sonrisa

-!Genial! Ami también me encantan, ¿cuál es tu criatura favorita?-

-En lo personal me encantan toda clase de felinos- contesto Memories

-A mí también me gustan los felinos, menos los felinos grandes me dan miedo-

-No tienes por qué temerles son muy amigables después de conocerlos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, si quieres vamos a mi casa para que puedas acercarte a uno-

-No lo sé, tú que dices hermano-

-Adelante, yo también fui y créeme hay muchos animales para jugar y como veo que ya se llevan un poco bien no será necesario que valla yo-dijo Penta a su hermanita

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós-se despidió Heart

-Luego nos vemos amigos-dijo Memories marchándose junto a Heart rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy

-Sí que serán muy buenas amigas-dijo Jelly

-Si, al menos hasta que llegue el día del examen de Heart-dijo Penta

-Ella sigue en esa escuela? Creí que se habían ido-dijo Shining

-No, yo fui el único que se fue, después de todo a ella se le da más esa clase de cosas-respondió Penta viendo como su hermana se alejaba

-Bueno, ahora que hacemos?-dijo Funny

-Pues qué tal si vamos a casa de Sound para ver si quiere venir a jugar?-dijo Shining

-Vamos, solo espero que pueda salir y no esté muy ocupado con la cosecha por lo del aniversarios dijo Penta caminando siendo seguido por sus amigos, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de la granja de la familia apple la cual había crecido ya que ahora el huerto era más grande y ahora había dos graneros y cinco silos. Al entrar empezaron a buscar pero no lo encontraban luego de un rato lograron ver a una yegua como amarillo y crin roja, esta era applebloom la cual ya tenía 13 años de edad y una cutie mark de un escudo de franjas roja, blanca y purpura con una manzana morada al centro, al verla los chicos se acercaron

-Hola Apple Bloom-saludaron los tres pequeños

-Hola chicos y Penta- respondió el saludo la yegua pero con una mirada seria al saludar a Penta Night-En que les puedo ayudar?-

-Estábamos buscando a String, ¿lo has visto?-pregunto Shining

-Sí, se fue al huerto norte junto con mi hermana-

-Ya veo y madamas están ustedes?-pregunto Night

-Si-le respondió de mala gana-Solo somos nosotras dos y mi sobrino la abuela Smith no está en las mejores condiciones y Big Mac tuvo que ir a cuidar a su hija que se enfermó y no regresara hasta que Cheerry Lee termine sus labores en la escuela-

-Bueno, iremos al huerto norte luego nos vemos Bloom-se despidió Funny caminando al huerto norte seguido de Shining

-Espero que la abuela Smith, nos vemos luego Bloomi-dijo Penta retirándose

-Como si te importara, aunque yo también espero que se recupere-dijo con un suspiro viendo como los potrillos se alejaban

Luego de un rato caminando entre arboles los chicos logran escuchar un fuerte golpe por lo que al ir a ver encuentran a Applejack pateando los manzanos.

-Hola tía Applejack- saludaron Jelly y Shining

-Hola señorita Applejack-saludo Night

-Hola chicos, Penta ya te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad-respondio Applejack

-Lo siento, es una costumbre que me dio Octavia- dijo Penta

-Espero no empieces a actuar como Rarity, pero bueno, en que les puedo ayudar chicos-

-Buscamos a String y Applebloom nos dijo que estaba por aquí-dijo Jelly

-Lo siento pero mi hijo se fue hace rato al granero a dejar las canastas de manzanas, será mejor que lo busquen ahí-dijo Applejack

-Y también queríamos saber si lo deja ir al parque a jugar con nosotros?-dijo Shining

-Mmmmm de acuerdo solo porque ya tenemos la cosecha necesaria para la celebración, así que si, puede ir a jugar-respondió Applejack

-muchas gracias tía Applejack- dijeron Jelly y Shining al mismo tiempo-Bueno nos retiramos, hasta luego-

-Estos niños, al menos es bueno verlos felices-dijo Applejack viendo cómo se alejaban, luego de caminar una rato los pequeños logran ver el granero del cual iba saliendo un potrillo de 8 años de color naranja opaco, crin de color café obscuro con una línea de color café claro en medio de su melena y llevaba puestos unos lentes y un moño de color café, su cutie mark era una cabeza de guitarra con pequeñas flamas azueles y doradas, se trataba de String Sound el hijo de Applejack el cual estaba cerrando el granero

-String!-se escuchó un pequeño grito y al voltear a ver a lo lejos ve a sus amigos acercarse por lo que al cerrar el granero String se acerca a ellos

-Hola chicos, que hacen aquí-saludo String a sus amigos

-Pues venimos a verte y ver si quieres ir a jugar con nosotros-dijo Shining

-Y yo vine a jugar y ver si ya tienes esos acordes para nuestra canción-dijo Night

-Y yo solo porque quiero divertirme-dijo Jelly

-Primero, necesitare más tiempo para terminar mis arreglos musicales, ya que por el aniversario estuve ocupado en el huerto y segundo, si me gustaría ir a jugar solo dejen le aviso a mi mamá-respondió String

-No te preocupes ya le avisamos a Applejack y dijo que si podías venir-dijo Jelly

-Bueno, entonces a jugar-dijo String corriendo rumbo al pueblo seguido de sus amigos el resto del día estuvieron jugando excepto cuando les dio hambre y Jelly invito unas malteadas y pastelillos a sus amigos y luego siguieron jugando hasta la tarde cuando ya todos debían volver a sus casas a descansar ya que mañana se haría la fiesta más grande del pueblo

Mientras todos se iban a dormir para mañana la gran fiesta en medio de un gran desierto se encontraban unas pequeñas ruinas de casas echas de piedra y en medio de estas ruinas se encontraba una unicornio de color rosa y crin dorada rondando esta se encontraba caminando en medio de las ruinas hasta que llega a un arco de piedra el cual tenía una pequeña gema en el centro la unicornio la ve un instante y luego dispara un rayo contra esta y luego el arco empieza a soltar un resplandor en su centro y luego la unicornio se acerca y lo traspasa.

Luego de traspasarlo esta se transporta a una gran planicie verde con árboles y un poco a lo lejos se veía una zona de nieve la cual alcanzaba a llegar hasta los arboles así que la unicornio da la vuelta y detrás de ella ve dos grandes montañas y al pie de estas se encontraba un castillo y un pequeño pueblo. Al llegar al pueblo solo se veía en las calles a puros changelins caminando y haciendo sus compras y así la unicornio sigue su camino atravesando el pueblo siendo saludada por todos una vez que llego al castillo los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta la saludan

-Bienvenida a casa princesa-dijeron ambos guardias haciendo una leve reverencia

-Buenas noches-dijo la unicornio saludando y entrando al castillo una vez dentro esta suspira y se des transforma mostrando a una changelin de ojos azules y alas purpuras

-Que cansancio-dijo la changelin

-Día duro Star?-dijo un changelin de ojos y alas verdes

-Un poco Lex, sabes que el bosque everfree es muy peligroso-dijo Star cansada

-Al menos ya regresaste-dijo Lex

-Si, como esta mamá?-

-Ya mejor, ahora que ya los experimentos dan mejores resultados, al fin pudo dormir y recuperarse de su estrés-

Qué bueno y ¿los experimentos ya están todos listos?-

-Solo el número 10, están a punto de alistarlo para su misión de prueba, si quieres vamos a verlo a mamá le alegrara ver que ya volviste-

Vamos-dijo Star siguiendo a su hermano el cual camina hasta un pequeño pasillo debajo de las escaleras y luego jala una antorcha la cual hace que la pared se mueva mostrando una escalera la cual bajaba a un pasillo subterráneo el cual al entrar luego de caminar un rato se empiezan a dividir en varios pasillos y con varias puertas en las cuales había changelins con batas creando, estudiando o analizando cosas pero los dos príncipes solo se limitan a seguir al final del pasillo principal en el cual al final se encontraba una gran puerta de metal así que la abren y entran.

Al entras esta era una gran habitación con varias crisálidas las cuales contenían tanto a changelins, ponis y hasta atrás de la sala se encontraban dos crisálidas separadas de las demás y están contenían a dos potrillos.

-No creo que ellos lleguen a ser nuestra salvación, son tan jóvenes-dijo Star viendo a los pequeños

-Pues si fuera así mamá no habría echó el plan de los prima guerreros-dijo Lex con pesar

-Sabes que ni a mamá ni a mi nos gusta que hablen de ese plan-dijo Star sin expresión alguna

-Perdón, no era mi intención recordarte a...-

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo!-le grito Star enojada a Lex ya que esta se sentía culpable por la "muerte" de los pequeños, especialmente la de Blace ya que ese potrillo le llego a agradar como si fuera un hermanito.

-Lo siento, ven vamos a ver a mamá-dijo Lex caminando a una puerta de madera seguido de Star y al entrar dentro se encontraban varios changelins con batas observando una crisálida la cual contenía a un changelin de color gris

Buenas tardes-dijo Star acercándose a los científicos junto a su hermano

-Buenas tardes príncipes -dijo un científico haciendo una reverencia junto con los demás científicos

-Cómo va el experimento?-pregunto Lex

-Está completo solo falta que la reina apruebe que lo despertemos-dijo un científico

-Ya veo-dijo Star observando al changelin dentro de la crisálida-Y mamá donde esta?-

Un científico estaba a punto de con testar pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se habré mostrando a una gran changelin con una bata de laboratorio

-Lamento haberme retirado pero ya estamos listos para...-no término ya que se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí dentro

-Star has vuelto-dijo Chrysalis hiendo a abrazar a su hija

-Si mamá, es bueno estar de vuelta-dijo Star correspondiendo el abrazo ya que estas llevaban sin verse cerca de dos años por una misión a la cual fue mandada

-Y dime como te fue en tu investigación?-pregunto Chrysalis

-Bastante bien, aunque en varias ovaciones tuve que pelear con las criaturas salvajes, pero al final logre encontrar lo que encontraba-dijo Star

-Enserio?-

-Sí y tenías razón han perdido su vínculo por lo que ahora equestria estará vulnerable, siempre y cuando no llegue el día-

-Entonces mejor hay que apurarnos-dijo Chrysalis viendo a los científicos-Despierten lo-dijo para luego un científico jala una palanca la cual hace que la crisálida se empezará a vaciar el líquido que tenia y luego el changelin gris habré los ojos y rompe la crisálida y al salir hace una reverencia

-Su majestad, ¿qué paso?-dijo el changelin algo confundido

-Hemos logrado darte las habilidades de unos grandes guerreros-dijo Chrysalis

-Y como los uso?-pregunto el changelin

-Solo concentrarte en transformarte y veras tus habilidades- y así luego de esto el changelin cierra los ojos y se empieza a concentrar

-Espera-dijo un científico parando a l changelin gris

-Que sucede?-pregunto Chrysalis

-Sera mejor ir a las afueras, su transformación puede que destruya el laboratorio es demasiado grande-dijo el científico

-De acuerdo- y así Chrysalis, sus hijos, algunos científicos y el changelin gris salen de los laboratorios y se van a una zona detrás del castillo la cual tenía una gran cantidad de árboles a pesar de ser el jardín trasero del castillo

-Bueno estás listo...mmm como se supone que te llame?-pregunto Chrysalis

-Llámeme Werewolf y sí, estoy listo-dijo wolf cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para luego soltar un grito y empezar a crecer de tamaño y que a este le empezará a salir pelo en todo el cuerpo, sus dientes crecieron especialmente los colmillos de arriba a tal grado de un dientes de sable y unas grandes garras de color dorado

-Perfecto-dijo Chrysalis viendo al gran lobo gris

-Vaya, ahora sí creo que esto funcionara-dijo Star sorprendida

-Solo es el de prueba lo mejor vendrá con los pequeños-dijo Lex

-Cuál es mi misión su alteza-dijo Werewolf con una voz grabe

-Tu misión es ir a Poniville y eliminar a las antiguas portadoras de la armonía -dijo Chrysalis

-¿Antiguas?-pregunto Lex

-Esa fue mi misión hermano-dijo Star-Encontrar el árbol de la armonía y estudiar la conexión de cada elemento con su portadora-

-Y luego?-dijo Lex

-Resulta que cada cierto tiempo nacen nuevos portadores, pero Celestia los elimina antes de que crezcan-dijo Chrysalis

-Y qué hay de estas portadoras?-pregunto Lex

-Nunca debieron ser lo, fue solo por necesidad de los elementos para detener a Nightmere moon que las escogieron, ni siquiera mi hermana se esperaba eso-dijo Chrysalis

-Así que los elementos las escogieron por necesidad y ahora que ya no las necesitan se separaron de ella?-dijo Lex

-Sí, ese es un buen resumen-dijo Star

-Entonces me retiro su alteza-dijo Werewolf corriendo rápidamente rumbo a Ponyville y a lo lejos se escucha su aullido

-Pero aún hay algo que me intriga-dijo Chrysalis caminando al castillo

-Y que es mamá?-dijo Star caminando al lado de Chrysalis seguidas de Lex

-Lo que pasa es que perdieron su vínculo el problema es ¿Porque?-dijo Chrysalis

-A que te refieres?-Dijo Lex

-Solo se pierde el vínculo si nacen mejores portadores o nacen y la mayoría de los anteriores portadores han muerto y ninguna es el caso de estas portadoras, ninguna ha muerto y tampoco hay noticias de que vallan a nacer los verdaderos portadores-dijo Chrysalis

-Pues ahora solo podemos esperar y ver que pasara-dijo Star

-Sí, esperar-dijo Lex entrando junto a su madre y hermana al castillo para un merecido descansa ya que mañana esperarían noticias de Werewolf

Ya en la mañana todos en Ponyville estaban muy felices ya que otro año más de su pueblo se celebraba todos jugaban, bailaban, comían, convivían o estaban participando en los concursos del pueblo, algunos solo iban al escenario de la alcaldía a escuchar la sinfonía que Octavia estaba tocando mientras otros se distraían esperando el turno de la otra música. Pero detrás del escenario se encontraban cuatro potrillos esperando a que saliera uno de la alcaldía

-Cuanto más tardara Penta-se quejó Sound

-Ya String, solo lleva una hora y recuerda que tanto a su mamá y a su tía quieren que se vean bien-dijo Shining

-Sí, pero que se apure quiero ir a los concursos que preparo mi mamá-dijo Jelly impaciente

-Tranquilos chicos, recuerden que primero tienen que ayudarme con eso-dijo Memories

-Enserio creó que es una pésima idea el juntarnos con Harmony-dijo Shining

-Por favor, quiero que se lleven bien, no me gusta estar dividida en dos grupos-

-Solo lo aremos por ti y porque quiero conocer a Harmony-dijo Night saliendo de la alcaldía vistiendo una capa de color negro y sus gafas rojas y detrás de él se encontraba Heart con investido de color azul con detalles amarillos

-Ya era hora Night-dijo String

-Perdón, ya sabes como es mi mamá-dijo Penta

-Hola chicos- dijo Heart saludando

-Hola Heart, lindo vestido-dijo Memories

-Gracias-dijo la pequeña tímidamente

-Bueno, nos vamos-dijo Shining

-De acuerdo, mamá regresamos luego-Dijo Penta a Vinyl

-Bien, solo recuerda no ensuciar mucho la capa que Tavi te compro y tú también Heart-dijo Vinyl desde dentro de la alcaldía

Y así todos los pequeños se fueron a divertir pasando por las Mezas de comida o entrando a los concursos especialmente uno que Pinkie hizo para ellos en donde era una carrera de comer golosinas en el cual gano Jelly, seguido de Penta, luego Shining mientras los demás solo disfrutaron las golosinas que pidieron comer, todos se divertían hasta que llegó la hora de poner en marcha el plan de Memories

-Sigo sin creer que valla a funcionar-dijo Shining

-Solo esperen y prepárense ya vuelvo-dijo Memories volando hacia las nubes

-Espero que le agrademos-dijo Penta viendo como subía Memories la cual le estaba costando un poco el subir pero logro alcanzar una nube en la cual se encontraba Harmony descansando junto a un fénix que lo acompañaba

-Hola Harmony, hola Magic- saludo Memories a su amigo y a la fénix sorprendiéndolos

-!Ahahh! Memories, ¿cómo es que llegaste a esta altura?-dijo Harmony

-No fue fácil, pero quería saber si quieres ir a celebrar-

-No, esa fiesta es para los que viven aquí yo no tengo porque celebrar-

-Ni mi mamá se creería esa escusa barata-

-Pues no quiero ir y ya-

-Vamos, quiero que te diviertas un rato-

-No-

-Porfis, ¿por mí?-dijo Memories con su cara más tierna que pueda tener

-No voy a...-dijo Harmony viendo a Memories-Si crees que caeré...deja de hacer eso...no es no y...!aahhhh! Está bien iré solo porque me lo pides-dijo Harmony siendo vencido por su amiga para bajar a divertirse. Una vez abajo era tiempo de hacer que se junten sus amigos

-Vamos por aquí-dijo Memories jalando a Harmony y pasando cerca de unas mesas de las cuales salieron los demás potrillos y chocaron "sin querer" con Memories y Harmony

-Hola chocos que coincidencia encontrarlos por aquí-dijo Memories

-Si claro, coincidencia-dijo Harmony en tono bajo para que no lo olleran

-Memories que tal- saludo Penta-Quien es tu amigo?-

-Cierto, muestra tus modales y preséntate-dijo Memories empujando al frente a Harmony, pero este solo guardo silencio por lo cual Memories hizo una señal a sus amigos para que hicieran algo

-Bueno, yo me llamo Penta Night es un gusto conocerte-dijo Penta extendiendo su casco esperando que Harmony lo saludara pero este no iba a hacer nada hasta que sintió un leve golpe por parte de Memories

-Bien, me llamo Harmony Light y esta es Magic un gusto igualmente-dijo chocando el casco con Penta

-Yo soy Funny Jelly un gusto igualmente-dijo igual chocando el casco

-Soy String Sound un placer-

-Hola yo soy Lightnin Heart-dijo la Potrilla acercándose con timidez

-Un placer chicos-dijo Harmony para todos los que se presentaron

-Y tú no piensas saludar-dijo Memories viendo a Shining

-Bien, mi nombre es...-

-Shining Bravery-dijo Harmony interrumpiendo a Shining-Hijo adoptivo de Twilight Sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia y princesa regente de Ponyville y el castillo de la armonía, alumna estrella de la princesa Celestia, salvadora de este y otro mundo, si se quién eres- al terminar todos estaban sorprendidos especialmente Memories y a Shining ya que sabía mucho de él y su madre y a la otra ya que esta nunca le había dicho nada aparte de su nombre

-Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-dijo Shining

-Lo de Twilight la mayoría de equestria lo sabe, creí que siendo hijo de ella sabrías eso-dijo Harmony

-Bueno, sí pero...-

-Puedo decir que si fue agradable conocerlos pero tengo que ir a otro lado, adios-dijo Harmony despegando y retirándose junto a su fénix de donde estaban

-Al menos ya se conocen-dijo Memories

-Sí, solo espero que podamos ser amigas-dijo Penta

-Ya quiero hacerle su fiesta-dijo Jelly

-Se ve que no es malo-dijo String

-Bueno que tal si vamos y seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta-dijo Heart saliendo caminando junto a los demás potrillos menos Shining que se quedó viendo en dirección a donde se fue Harmony

-Vienes Shining?-pregunto Memories al ver que Shining se quedaba

-Todos saben eso, pero que otras cosas sabrás-dijo Shining a modo de susurro

-!Shining!-grito Memories asiendo que su amigo reaccionara

-Ya voy Brooken- Así se fueron los chicos a seguir jugando mientras en las afueras del pueblo un pegaso aterrizaba

-Qué bueno que logramos salir de ahí-dijo Harmony para luego escuchar un graznido de su fénix

-Que pasa Magic-dijo recibiendo otro graznido de esta

-Sí, son buenos chicos, pero sabes lo que hizo Twilight-dijo recibiendo otro graznido- Como que no lo debo de culpar a él por lo que Twilight hizo?- le pregunto a su fénix la cual solo le volvió a graznar

-No culparlo por los errores de su madre?- recibió un graznido- Tal vez tengas razón, pero crees que pueda llevarme bien- y vuelve a recibir un graznido-Pero tú los viste como puedo hacer que me acepten después de despreciar los todo un año- dijo viendo a su ave la cual con su ala le señalo en pueblo

-La fiesta?-dijo y el ave asintió- Como ir ahí me va a ayudar?-dijo y la fénix solo se le quedo viendo

-Ok volveré ahí, pero no te prometo hablar con mucha gente-dijo tomando al fénix y colocándolo en su lomo y esta le da un zape con su ala-Auch está bien pondré una sonrisa-dijo sobándose y escuchando otro graznido- Si haré lo posible por llevarme bien con ellos, si dices que son buenos chicos lo haré por ti y Memories-

Y así el potrillo fue devuelta al pueblo pero sin que su fénix lo notara fue al otro lado del pueblo donde no se encontraban los potrillos por lo que decidió participar en algunos concursos ya cerca de las 5pm Octavia dejo de tocar y dio paso a Vinyl la cual se encargaría de poner la música hasta que los ponis no pudieran celebrar mas ya con la música de Dj sonando todos empezaron a celebrar con más entusiasmo y era tanto que ignoraban el peligro que los acechaba desde el bosque everfree

-Disfruten de su fiesta ponis que será la última de todas-dijo Werewolf corriendo al pueblo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot Celestia preparaba unas alforjas y se cubría con una gran túnica estaba a punto de retirarse pero en eso la puerta de su cuarto se habré y entra Luna

-Ya te vas?-dijo Luna

-Así es, quedas a cargo hasta que yo vuelva-dijo Celestia

-Enserio es necesaria la capucha, digo nadie va al bosque everfree-

-Eso es lo que tú crees pero luego hay aventureros que se creen valientes y entran al bosque y lo que menos quiero es que me vean merodeando por ahí-

-Ya veo y a que iras ahí específicamente?-

-Tengo que ir por algo que no es de tu incumbencia-

-Entiendo, suerte buscando esa cosa tan importante-

-Si como digas, vuelvo más tarde-dijo Celestia tele transportándose al bosque everfree

-Me pregunto qué es lo que ira a buscar-dijo Luna camino al comedor-

Mientras en el pueblo todos estaban muy felices y algunos ya estaban casi ebrios pero su diversión fue interrumpida al oír un gran aullido y al voltear a ver su origen ven a un gran lobo gris del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos al verlo todos empiezan a gritar y correr en todas direcciones así que el lobo empieza a perseguir y atacar a los ciudadanos dando zarpazos y mordidas hiriendo a los ponis.

En un punto este logra acorralar a una poni terrestre y a su hija así que este levanta su garra para darles un gran golpe pero cuando este lo da estas desaparecen detrás de una estela multicolor

-Oye tú, quien te crees para venir aquí y hacer lo que se te plazca-dijo Rainbow bajando a la yegua y a la potrilla al suelo

-Vaya la gran Rainbow Dash-dijo el lobo

-Me alagas sabes quién soy-dijo Rainbow

-Sí, se quién eres tu-dijo Wolf agachándose y esquivando unas manzanas y pasteles que volaron hacia el-Y también conozco a tus amigas-dijo viendo en dirección de donde lanzaron las cosas y este ve a Pinkie y Applejack sosteniendo pasteles y manzanas mientras se acercan a Rainbow

-Que patéticos ataques-dijo Wolf pero luego del suelo surge una gran gema puntiaguda la cual logra esquivar el lobo y detrás de las tres mane se acerca Rarity

-No es de damas pelear, pero no te perdonare que maltrates los vestidos que las ponis compraron de mi boutique-dijo Rarity

-Con eso jamás me van a ven...-dijo Werewolf pero fue interrumpido por un rayo que le cayo del cielo y luego Twilight desciende junto a sus amigas

-No creas que dejare que lastimes a mas ponis-dijo Twilight- Hay que hacerlo chicas-

-Pero falta Fluttershy terroncito-dijo Applejack

-Ella está ahí atrás-dijo Dash señalando una meza tirada y detrás de esta Fluttershy de Escondia

-Vamos Shy-dijo Pinkie

-Es...está bien-dijo Fluttershy acercándose con sus amigas

-Nosotros ayudaremos mamá-dijo Shining acercándose con sus amigos

-No ustedes pónganse a salvo y no se atraviesen-dijo Twilight

-Pero...-dijo Shining pero este recibe una mirada seria de su madre-Esta bien, andando chicos- y así lo pequeños se retiran pero se colocan en una zona segura en donde podían ver todo

-Si ya terminaron es hora de pelear-dijo Wolf

-Bien, ¿listas chicas?-dijo Twilight

-!LISTAS!-dijeron todas serrando los ojos y esperando su transformación pero en vez de eso nada paso por lo que estas se sorprendieron

-Por qué no pasó nada-dijo Rarity

-No debería de haber luces y luego nos transformamos?-dijo Dash

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Twilight muy confundida

-Patético-dijo Wolf dando un zarpazo a las mane mandando las a volar con algunos cortes

!MAMÁ!-gritaron Jelly, Shining, String y Memories al ver a sus madres recibir tal golpe por lo que salen corriendo rápidamente hasta ellas

-Mamá, tía Dash están bien-dijo String acercándose a Applejack

-No te preocupes terroncito soy un hueso duro de roer-dijo Applejack adolorida y cayendo inconsciente

-No me daré por vencida-dijo Dash tratando de levantarse pero cae inconsciente

-Mamá, tía Rarity están bien?-dijo Memories acercándose

-Esto arruinará mi terso pelaje-dijo Rarity desmallándose

-No te preocupes hija, ponte a salvo-dijo Shy igual desmallándose

-Mamá vamos levántate-dijo Jelly viendo a Pinkie

-Jeje no te preocupes mañana veras que estaré haciendo fiestas como de costumbre-dijo Pinkie desmallándose con su típica sonrisa

-Mamá, ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué no se transformaron?-dijo Shining acercándose a Twilight

-Yo...no lo entiendo...no se...esto es raro ¿Porque no ocurrió nada?-dijo Twilight la cual vio al lobo el cual se acercaba

Así que su majestad tenía razón, ya no son más las portadoras de la armonía-dijo el lobo parando frente a Twilight y los demás

-¿Que has dicho?-dijo Twilight

-Es hora de morir princesa-dijo el lobo iluminando sus garras en un brillo blanco y dando un garrazo en contra de las mane pero sus garras simplemente chocan con un escudo que Twilight alcanzó a colocar.

-Solo retrasa lo inevitable princesa-dijo el lobo arremetiendo constantemente contra el escudo

-No somos más portadora?-dijo Twilight recordando lo que dijo Wolf-Si ya no somos más las portadoras, entonces...entonces es el fin-dijo Twi ya cansada de mantener el escudo y soportar los golpes del lobo

-Mamá, tienes que aguantar, esto no ha acabado-dijo Shining sosteniendo a su madre-Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-

-Solo...sálvense y vivan felices-dijo Twilight desmallándose mientras el escudo se desvanecía

-Es hora-dijo el lobo levantando su garra e iluminándola y justo cuando da el golpe este lo detiene y empieza a gritar de dolor ya que al ser lobo percibía un agudo zumbido que le lastimaba el oído y al ver la alcaldía vio a la Dj creando el agudo zumbido para lastimarlo

-PARA...YAAAAA!-dijo Werewolf clavando su garra en el suelo y sacando una piedra la cual arroja al escenario con gran fuerza y velocidad que apenas y Vinyl alcanzó a esquivar pero si le dio una de sus bocinas en la cabeza noqueándola

-!MAMÁ/VINYL!- gritaron Penta Night, Heart y Octavia al ver caer a la Dj, los tres corren rápidamente a verla y ven que esta tenía una herida en la cabeza

-No, hay que llevarla al hospital rápido-dijo Octavia cargando a Vinyl-Vamos niños-dijo poniéndose en marcha seguida de Heart pero no de Penta

-Nighty vamos-dijo Octavia

-No-dijo Penta en tono serio

-¿Que dices?-dijo Octavia

-No iré con ustedes, ese lobo debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi mamá y también debo ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Night viendo a sus amigos parados frente al lobo

-Que locuras dices hay que salir de aquí o si no...-dijo Tavi pero no término al ver la mirada de determinación de su hijo de ir a ayudar sin importar el precio-Cuídate Night, te esperaremos en el hospital-

Y así Octavia se marcha al hospital cargando a una inconsciente Vinyl en su lomo y su hija iba detrás de ellas mientras con el lobo los potrillos estaban asustados ya que se avecinaba el fin

-Maldita Dj eso si me dolió-dijo el lobo agarrándose las orejas-Ahora en que estaba, así es hora de poner fin a las ex-mane-dijo levantando su garra

-No-dijo Shining en tono bajo

-¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con, no?-

-!NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE LASTIMES A MI MAMÁ!-grito Shining corriendo al lobo disparándole varios rayos, pero el lobo da un garrazo directo a las patas de Shining y este salta para esquivarlo pero el lobo rápidamente suelta otro golpe con su otra pata dándole de lleno a Shining y lanzándolo junto a todos los demás

-!Shining!-gritaron sus amigos al verlo caer fuertemente por lo que van a ver como esta y al acercarse notan un corte que cubría la mitad de su lomo

-Mal...Maldición-dijo Shining levantándose con dificultad y perdiendo sangre por la gran herida

-No te esfuerces o perderás más sangre-dijo Memories revisando su herida

-Fue un buen intento, pero no eres nada comparado con el-dijo Sound

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Shining

-Perdón, pero es la cruda verdad-dijo String al cual le empezó a brillar el pecho

-Abecés quisiera que dejaras de ser tan honesto y mintieras un poco-dijo Shining poniéndose de pie y provocando que sangrara mas

-Necesitamos algo para frenar tu sangrado Bravery-dijo Memories alterada

-Usa eso-dijo Penta acercándose y dándole su capa-Eso detendrá un tiempo el sangrado-Sin darse cuenta a Penta le empieza a brillar el pecho y luego de eso Memories amarra la capa alrededor de la herida de Shining como si fuera una venda

-Gracias, me siento un poco mejor-dijo Shining

-Ahora que asemos es muy fuerte, ni los guardias pueden contra el-dijo Jelly viendo al lobo pelear con algunos guardias de Twilight

-Intentare algo chicos, esperen aquí-dijo Memories volando rumbo al lobo el cual tenía a un guardia bajo su pata

-Disculpe, señor lobo-dijo Memories captando la atención del lobo por lo que el guardia aprovecha y escapa

-Que quieres?-dijo Werewolf

-Me preguntaba si podría dejarnos en paz y marcharse de aquí?-dijo Memories con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que su pecho también empezaba a brillar

-Si fueras mi amiga lo aria con gusto-

-¿Enserio?-dijo Brooken feliz

-Sí, pero por desgracia no somos amigas-dijo seriamente levantando su garra a punto de darle un golpe a la Potrilla pero este falla por una fuerte patada que recibió a gran velocidad y al voltear a ver quién fue ve a un pegaso azul

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a intentar golpear a mi amiga o te ira mal-dijo Light con una sonrisa burlona

-Harmony que haces aquí?-dijo Memories

-Te prometí que te protegería mientras estuviera estudiando con Rainbow y no pienso defraudar mi promesa-dijo Harmony al tiempo que a este también le brillaba el pecho-Ahora Magic-dijo Light llamando a su fénix la cual empezó a lanzar fuego directo al lobo y mientras esta lo distraía Harmony toma a Memories y se acerca junto a los amigos de esta

-Todos están bien?-pregunto Harmony

-Algo así-dijo Shining a dolorido

-Mágic no podrá mantenerlo así mucho tiempo hay que hacer algo-

-Como genio, no tenemos mucha fuerza-se quejó Shining

-Pero si tenemos recursos-dijo viendo algunas bocinas intactas que Vinyl tenia

-Que pretendes que hagamos-dijo Sound

-Mueran niños-dijo el lobo apuntó de dar un garrazo a los pequeños

-Mágic, gran luz-dijo Harmony a su fénix la cual se colocó frente al lobo y dio un gran destello al lobo segándolo por un tiempo y luego este abre los ojos he intenta visualizar pero al hacerlo los potrillos ya no estaban

-Solo alargan más su muerte mocosos-dijo Werewolf buscándolos

-Tenemos poco tiempo, así que de que disponemos-dijo Harmony viendo a los demás los cuales lo habían seguido hasta un callejón cercano

-Solo de dos bocinas un pequeño mezclador y nuestra fuerza y habilidades- dijo Night viendo las cocinas y el mini mezclador de música

-No es suficiente para vencerlo-dijo Memories

-Es más que suficiente-dijo Harmony

-Y por qué lo dices?-dijo Shining

-Si Night logra crear un sonido que lo lastime podremos detenerlo un tiempo y lastimarlo con eso, pero tienen que estar en una zona alta, pero primero, Penta crees poder recrear un sonido muy agudo-

-Pues es muy poco lo que tengo pero si podre, aunque necesitare tiempo-dijo Night

-Te lo conseguiremos- dijo Harmony

\- Y como lo haremos?-dijo Bravery

-Con tu magia-

-Que? Por si no lo notaste mis rayos no son tan fuertes-

-No, pero dudo que sea la única magia que dominas o me equivoco-

-No, no te equívocas tengo estudio en otras magias-

-Bien, ahora este es el plan-dijo Harmony juntando a los demás mientras en la calle el lobo se desesperó por lo que decidió ir a terminar con las mane que se encontraban inconscientes

-Voy a disfrutar cada segundo de eso-dijo el lobo acercando su garra a la cara de Twilight cuando este recibe piedras en la cabeza y al voltear a ver ve a Shining, Harmony, Strings y Memories parados fuera del callejón

-Así que quieren morir ustedes primero, bueno, les considere su deseo-dijo el lobo corriendo directo a ellos

-No nos subestimes-dijo Shining-Ahora chicos- dijo iluminando su cuerno y creando un gran resplandor el cual al desaparecer ya no había nadie por lo que el lobo se frena rápidamente

-! Que no los subestime?! ! Como no hacerlo si solo se escapan de la pelea!-grito el lobo

-Estas seguro de eso?-dijo la voz de Harmony y luego el lobo recibe un golpe en la cara

-Que rayos pasa?-dijo el lobo confundido

-Que por desgracia para ti te enfrentas al hijo de la princesa Twilight la cual me ha instruido bien- dijo la voz de Shining y luego el lobo recibe un rayo en la espalda

-Cobardes den la cara-

-No somos cobardes por hacer esto, es simplemente una estrategia-dijo la voz de Harmony dándole un golpe en sus patas haciendo que el lobo caiga

-Que es lo que hicieron?-

-Un simple hechizo de camuflaje de ilusión que Shining nos colocó-dijo la voz de String para luego darle un golpe con una silla al lobo

-Malditos, maldi...- dijo Wolf pero no termino ya que le jalaron la pata tracería y doblándola hasta su espalda en forma de llave

-No estoy a favor de la violencia, pero no te perdonare que lastimaras a mi mami-dijo la voz de Memories

-Y lo mejor es que ya te vencimos-dijo Shining desactivando la ilusión y mostrando lo a él y a los otros dos chicos parados frente al lobo mientras Brooken le seguía aplicando la llave

-Creen que me daré por vencido con unos simples golpes?-dijo Wolf

-No, pero te rendirás con esto-dijo Harmony apartándose junto con los demás dejando ver a Penta y a Jelly encima de una casa apuntando las bocinas directo al lobo

-Ahora Memories suéltalo-dijo Sound y luego esta se aleja rápidamente y luego Penta activa las bocinas lanzando un gran zumbido el cual hacia gritar de dolor al gran lobo

-Solo tienes que irte y prometer no volver y dejaremos de usar el sonido-dijo Jelly

-Nu...nunc...!NUNCA!-grito el lobo levantándose y golpeando a los potrillos del suelo mandándolos a volar y luego este sube de un salto al techo de la casa destruyendo las bocinas y tomando a Night y a Jelly lanzándolos bruscamente contra el suelo cerca de los demás

-Es el fin mocoso-dijo el lobo bajando del techo y acercándose mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su oreja- Buenas noches-dijo dando un zarpazo pero este antes de impactar la fénix se atraviesa y extiende un campo mágico alrededor de los potrillos cubriéndolos de los ataques del lobo

-Maldito pajarraco déjame matar a esos enanos-dijo Wolf arremetiendo contra el escudo

-Qué pasa?-dijo Shining levantándose

-Qué es esto?-dijo Jelly viendo el escudo

-No, nooo!- grito Harmony al ver que pasaba-Magic detente te prohibí usar este escudo, desalo rápido antes de que mueras-dijo Harmony donde la fénix se encontraba colocada creando el escudo

"No lo apagare" se escuchó una voz en la cabeza de Harmony

-Quien? ¿Quien dijo eso?-dijo Harmony viendo en varias direcciones

"Fui yo" dijo la voz la cual Harmony logro percibir que provenía de su fénix

-Acaso hablaste?-dijo Harmony

-"Solo por la mente" dijo magic

-Cómo es posible

-Me gustaría decírtelo pero me queda poco tiempo así que escucha atentamente, hemos pasado muy buenos tiempos juntos y me alegra haberte acompañado este tiempo pero me alegra que antes de mi partida logre hacer que obtuvieras algo que no podrías obtener fácilmente-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Harmony con lágrimas en los ojos

-Buenos amigos y amigas-dijo la fénix viendo como todos hablaban y se ponían de acuerdo

-Pero, las cosas que hizo una de las madres de ellos no creo poder llevarme bien con ellos-

-Debes olvidar eso las cosas que pasaron, pasaron el pecado del padre no es necesario que pase al hijo y si no quieres ser sus amigos, al menos comunicante un poco con ellos, hazlo por mí, hazlo por Memories-dijo la fénix ya cansada

-Si lo haré por ella y por ti-dijo Harmony limpiándose las lágrimas

-Les esperan grandes logros a ti y a estos chicos ya que un gran poder siento en ustedes, adiós buen amigo-dijo la fénix desvaneciéndose en el escudo

-Y ahora que hacemos, este escudo no durara por siempre y este resplandor que tenemos no ayuda mucho-dijo String viendo el resplandor de su pecho

-No importa ya se acabó, perdimos-dijo Night con pesar

-Pues yo prefiero morir peleando a rendirme sin más-dijo Shining- ¿Quién me apoya?-dijo extendiendo su casco pero nadie lo apoyo

-Yo te apoyo-Dijo Harmony acercándose

-Enserio?-dijo Shining sorprendido pero confundido a la vez

-Sí, pero solo porque le prometí a Memories que la protegería y no pienso defraudarla-

-Yo igual te apoyo digo en algún momento eh de morir ¿no?- dijo Jelly con su típica sonrisa colocando su casco junto al de los otros chicos

-Abecés quisiera ser como tú para seguir sonriendo incluso en los momentos malos, pero aun así sinceramente prefiero morir junto a ustedes a morir solo como un cobarde-dijo Sound juntando el casco con los demás y haciendo que un resplandor en el pecho de Shining cada vez brillara más

-Es fácil, simplemente debes hallarle el lado divertido al miedo y se te pasa-dijo Jelly haciendo que su pecho empezará a brillar

-Si a Jelly le funciona a mí también me debe servir-dijo Memories juntando también su casco

-Bueno, yo prometí que volvería pero, no es la primera vez que le miento a Tavi-dijo Penta chocando el casco con los demás

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree una figura encapuchada caminaba en una dirección recta hasta llegar a unas antiguas ruinas

-Al fin llegue, mi antiguo castillo-dijo la figura quitándole la capucha mostrando ser Celestia

-Debo darme prisa por si alguien anda merodeando aquí-dijo para luego bajar unas escaleras y acercarse a una cueva en la cual se encontraba el árbol de la armonía

-Al fin después de tanto tiempo son todos mi...-pero no termino al ver que en el árbol faltaba algo-No !DONDE ESTAN LOS ELEMENTOS!-grito Celestia al ver que los elementos de la armonía habían desaparecido

Devuelta en Poniville Werewolf seguí atacando el escudo el cual se debilitaba más y más

-Pronto serán míos-dijo el lobo mientras dentro nuestros potrillos se colocaban uno al lado de otro y se ponían en guardia

-Junto como amigos...-dijo Shining

-!HASTA EL FIN!-gritaron todos al momento que el escudo desaparecía y rápidamente corrían a el pero este estaba a punto de dar un eficaz golpe pero es frenado por un fuerte rayo proveniente de Shining y con esto todos aprovechan para darle un golpe.

-Esto es por mi maestra-Harmony vuela rápidamente y le planta un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo retroceder al lobo y luego en el pecho del pequeño aparece un collar dorado con una gema roja en forma de rayo

-Esto es por mi madre Applejack- dijo Sound dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago y elevándolo con sus patas trasera y luego a este le aparece un collar similar solo que este tenía una gema naranja en forma de manzana

-Lamento esto, pero lastimaste a mi madre-dijo Memories dándole un golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar y luego a esta le sale un collar con una gema rosa en forma de mariposa

-Esto es por lastimar a Vinyl-dijo Penta lanzando un rayo de su cuerno el cual impacta en la pata trasera del lobo provocándole una fuerte herida para después al pequeño le apareciera un collar con una gema morada en forma de diamante

-Esto es por mi Pinkie y su fiesta que acabaste arruinando-dijo Jelly sacando un mini cañón el cual al dispararlo sale confeti y serpentinas con gran potencia dándole al lobo en su otra pata trasera haciendo que este caiga al suelo y luego a este le sale un collar con una gema azul en forma de globo

-Como...como es posible que obtengan tanta fuerza-dijo el lobo sorprendido y viendo a los pequeños frente a el

-Porque somos amigos y entre nosotros nos protegemos-dijo Shining colocándose en medio de este al momento que le aparecía un collar con una estrella magenta- y sobre todo seguimos juntos en la buenas y en las malas y sea quien sea para quien trabajes dile que si quiere hacer algo primero tendrá que pasar por encima de nosotros-dijo para que luego sus collares de cada uno empezará a brillar fuertemente creando una conexión de arcoíris entre todos y luego estos levanta uno de sus cascos delanteros y disparan un gran rayo arcoíris directo al lobo

-No, no !NOOOOOooooo!-grito el lobo al salir volando por la fuerza del rayo impactando directo en el bosque everfree. Luego de lanzar el rayo los pequeños empiezan a respirar agitadamente por el cansancio

-Se...acabo-dijo Harmony

-Si...al fin...acabamos-Dijo Shining

-Saben...no me...vendría mal...una siesta-dijo Jelly

-Yo...te apoyo-dijo Sound para luego desmallarse todos al mismo tiempo por el cansancio

Pasado un rato dormidos Shining empieza a oír voces por lo que este empieza a despertarse y al abrir los ojos ve a Twilight observándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mamá? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Shining despertando

-Creí que no despertaría- dijo Twilight abrazando a su hijo

-Que paso, porque estoy en mi habitación-

-Te traje aquí después que desperté y los vi a todos inconscientes, cada uno esta con su madre cuidándolo menos Harmony él se lo dejamos a Shy y Dash-

-Ya veo...auch-dijo Shining tratando de levantarse pero luego sintió que algo le pico el pecho y al tocar este siente algo duro y cuando ve que es este se queda un tanto confundido

-¿Que...que es esta cosa?-

-Eso es un elemento de la armonía, el elemento de la amiga para ser exactos-dijo Twilight seriamente

-Y qué significa?-

-Significa que tú y tus amigos ahora son los guardianes de equestria, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, no sin la presencia de los demás portadores-

-Los demás portadores?-

-Mañana lo entenderás por ahora descansa mañana será un largo día-dijo Twilight dándole un beso en la frente a Shining y caminando hasta la puerta-Buenas noches Bravery-dijo Twi saliendo del cuarto

-Buenas noche mamá-dijo Shining acomodándose en su cama pero este tardo en dormirse ya que no dejaba de pensar en ese collar

Mientras muy lejos de las ciudades de equestria un lobo gris muy lastimado caminaba como podía hasta llegar a la entrada del imperio changelin una vez que la cruzo cae al suelo y unos soldados van rápido a auxiliar lo y lo nadar directo a una enfermería de ellos. Mientras uno de los guardias fue a avisarle a Chrysalis del regreso de Werewolf pero la reina quedo sorprendida cuando le dijeron en qué condiciones había vuelto la criatura por lo que rápidamente esta sale del palacio y va directo a ver al lobo.

Al entrar ve que este respiraba con dificultad y no importaba los intentos de salvarlo ya era tarde y este al ver a la reina parada en la entrada le hace una pequeña seña para que se acerque.

-Werewolf, ¿qué te paso? ¿quién te hizo esto?-dijo Chrysalis

-Han...vuelto su...majestad-dijo el lobo con dificultad

-Vuelto? ¿Quién ha vuelto?-

-Los...por...portadores...cuídese...de los...portadores-dijo Wolf con sus últimas fuerzas serrando sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas

-Los portadores han vuelto...-dijo Chrysalis preocupada- Eso...eso no es...posible-

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**WOW al fin lo termine y si tengo mis razones para tardarme ya que estoy en la escuela y también porque al principio esta capitulo alcanzo las 20 paginas y al leerlo no me conforme por lo que lo alargue mas y ahora si estoy satisfecho y feliz ahora, un amigo me ayudo con una parte del siguiente capitulo por lo que ya esta un poco avanzado y solo falta acomodar lo que el escribió con lo que yo pondré así que es probable que no tarde tanto**

**Lamento la tardanza nos leemos luego**


	7. Chapter 7

**C****apitulo 6**

**EL COMIENZO DE UN DEVER**

**Nota: Todos los potrillos aun tienen puestos los elementos**

En Poniville las mañanas siempre eran alegres, pero esta vez no ya que el día anterior había ocurrido un ataque por un lobo gris que termino arruinando toda la fiesta del aniversario y dejando a bastantes ponis heridos con cortes y otros solo moretones por lo que el hospital de Poniville esa mañana estaba trabajando al máximo ritmo para atender a todos los heridos que bien no muchos tenían cortes grabes pero si no se atendían a tiempo estos se infectarían gravemente, incluso Twilight tubo que pedir a Zecora ir al hospital a ayudar con sus métodos caseros de sanación.

Mientras todos los ponis heridos esperaban a ser atendidos en una habitación un potrillo de color gris se encontraba dormido sobre una silla al lado de una cama donde se encontraba Vinyl dormida con una venda en la cabeza por la herida que le provocó una bocina que la golpeo y al lado sobre la silla estaba Penta Night el cual se quedo ahí esperando a que su madre despertara y este se movía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, la cual no era muy agradable

**Dentro del sueño de Night**

-¿Donde estoy?-dijo Night viendo que se encontraba en un espeso bosque y con una densa noche sin estrellas ni luna, así que el potrillo solo empieza a caminar en linea recta esperando salir de ahí y en un punto dado este logra llegar a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque y al entrar una ventisca fría le pega en la cara

-Penta- el potrillo al escuchar su nombre se asusto e intento ver de donde provenía la voz pero no podía ya que la voz era como si le estuvieran susurrando

-Night..por...aqui- el pequeño a cada momento se espantaba mas al no saber de donde provenía la voz hasta que la volvió a escuchar pero la voz le pareció familiar

-Por favor...ayud...ayudarme...hijo-dijo la voz la cual se escucha ya mas claro y pudo notar que la voz venia del centro del claro donde estaba y al ver ahí este logra divisar a Vinyl tirada en el suelo

-!MAMÁ!- grito el pequeño corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su madre y al llegar el potrillo se altera ya que Vinyl se encontraba con grandes cortes y heridas por lo que debajo de ella se empezaba a formar un pequeño charco de sangre al no saber que hacer la toma entre sus cascos y empieza a pedir ayuda

-Por favor, si hay alguien ayudeme-dijo el pequeño sosteniendo a su madre- Quien sea, ayuda, por favor, !AYUDAAAA!-grito el pequeño sin resivir respuesta

-Wubsy-dijo Vinyl débil

-Mamá, tranquila pronto estarás bien, yo te salvare-dijo Penta aun sin saber que hacer

-No Wubsy, se acabo para mi-dijo Vinyl escupiendo un poco de sangre

-No digas eso mamá, te sacare de aqui -

-Cuida bien de Tavi y de tu hermana-dijo Vinyl cerrando sus ojos pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Mamá? !Mamá despierta!-dijo Night soltando lágrimas y moviendo a su madre- Mamá por favor despierta, no me dejes, despierta, !DESPIERTA!- grito Night al tiempo que este abrasaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Vinyl- Regresa, por favor-dijo el pequeño llorando por su madre por lo que este no se da cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde unos arbustos

-Imagino que no quieres que nada de esto pase ¿cierto?-dijo una voz sombría que se escucho que venia de todas direcciones

-¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo Night sorprendido y buscando de donde venia la voz-Sal de donde estés cobarde-

-Si eso quieres-dijo la voz para luego del espeso bosque una figura se acercaba mas y mas a Penta

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Penta viendo como la figura se aproximaba a el "_siento un poder proveniente de el, seguro el fue el causante de esto" _pensó Night dejándose llevar por su ira, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que la criatura estaba casi frente a el, la cual al acercarse a Night este recibe mas la luz de la luna mostrando a un alicornio de color gris con crin de color azul

-Hola, compañero-dijo el alicornio

-Como? Como puedes hablarme así después de hecerle esto!- le reprocho Night al alicornio

-¿Hacerle que, a quien?-dijo el alicornio

-No vez a mi...¿mamá?-dijo Night al ver que el cuerpo de Vinyl ya no estaba y en su lugar este tenia flores y ramas sobre sus cascos los cuales tira asustado

-Pero hace un segundo ella estaba aqui-dijo Night sin comprender-Que es lo que hisiste maldito-dijo Night reprochándole al alicornio

-Tranquilisate quieres, esto ni siquiera es real-dijo el alicornio caminando y observando el paisaje

-No es real? ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Night siguiendo al alicornio

-Solo mira tu entorno es mas falso que mi sola existencia-dijo el alicornio sentándose en el césped y observando a Night intentar ver lo que le decía el alicornio pero no lo conseguía- Solo mira ahí en tu derecha ¿vez esa palmera?-

-Si, ¿Que tiene?-dijo Night pera luego ver como el alicornio se golpea la cara con su casco y da un suspiro

-Que no es obvio?! !Cuando has visto palmeras en un maldito bosque!-dijo el alicornio ya desesperado

-Tienes razon, entonces ¿nos encontramos dentro de una ilusión?-

-Algo así, mas bien estamos dentro de un sueño- Dijo serio el alicornio

-¿Un sueño? Pero lo que vi con mi mamá se sintió tan...real- Penta toca sus cascos recordando el momento

-En ocasiones los sueños tienden a ser así, pero esto no es simple sueño- Lo voltea a ver sin expresion

-Si, es una pesadilla pero lo bueno es que termino- Penta sonríe mirando al alicornio

-Ni siquiera a comensado -dijo el alicornio seriamente- Lo que acabas de ver y sentir es uno de tus mas grandes miedos y tengo la sensación de que no quieres que ocurra nada de esto ¿o si?-

-No, por supuesto que no quiero que esto pase, no podría soportarlo, pero ¿Como se supone que lo evite?- dijo Penta pensando-

-Solo hay una forma-dijo el alicornio colocándose frente al potrillo con una postura firme-Ahora tu y tus amigos son los guerreros de la armonía por lo tanto esta en sus cascos defender este mundo del mal por lo que tendrán muchos enemigos que amenazaran la paz del mundo, pero también intentaran eliminarlos a través de sus seres queridos así que si quieren protegerlos tienen que volverse fuertes, mas fuertes que como lo fuimos mis hermanos y yo-

-Pero, no tenemos muchas habilidades para defendernos los únicos que se pueden defender son Shining y tal vez Harmony, pero, ¿los demás que? ¿Como esperas que nos hagamos fuertes?-dijo Night un poco enojado

-Cada uno tiene habilidades dormidas que esperan ser despertadas y yo te puedo ayudar a que ese poder que late dentro de ti despierte-dijo el alicornio levantando su casco el cual tenia una esfera de color negro en el centro y color morado obscuro alrededor

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Night

-Esto te ayudara a que tu poder despierte y así puedas proteger a los que quieres-dijo el alicornio acercando su casco al pecho de Penta y luego la esfera se introduce dentro del potrillo el cual empieza a dar un grito y empieza a cubrirse en un aura morada la cual cuando Night da un ultimo grito esta desaparece causando una onda moviendo el césped por la fuerza

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Night respirando agitadamente

-Eso es mi poder fluyendo a través de ti, como portador de la generosidad tienes acceso a mi poder y más, ya que mis hermanos y yo fuimos la prima armonía juramos curar al mundo del mal pero nunca vimos que el verdadero mal estaba frente a nosotros y terminamos callendo uno a uno, pero antes de perecer juramos que hasta no ver nuestros errores corregidos no descansaríamos en paz-cirra los ojos cabizbajo

-Entonces, básicamente se descuidaron y de quien menos esperaban un ataque los venció y antes de morir encerraron todo su poder en los elementos y dejan que otros corrijan los errores que ustedes cometieron?-dijo Night el cual empezaba a desvanecerse

-Básicamente ese es un buen resumen-dijo el alicornio pensativamente- Pero ahora tienes que volver te necesitan en otra parte-dijo el alicornio viendo como se transparentaba mas

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Night viendo su cuerpo

-Es hora de despertar, cuida a tus seres queridos y sobretodo ayuda a tus amigos hasta el fin de esta guerra-

-Espera ni siquiera me has dicho contra quien tenemos que luchar o como usar nuestro poder-

-Solo soy el poder del portador no tengo todas sus memorias y ya nos entrometimos bastante mis hermanos y yo, pero hay una última cosa que puedo decirte para que puedas activarte-

-Que es?-dijo Night ya casi desvanecido

-Mi poder fluye a través de la obscuridad así que recuerda el "DARK" te ayudara y mejorara al unirlo a un gusto tuyo- fue lo ultimo que dijo al momento que Night desaparecía y el alicornio se quedaba solo- Cuidence y espero que ustedes si dominen al máximo el poder de las bestias legendarias-

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO**

Night se despertó de golpe y sudando pero luego este ve que tanto su hermana y Octavia estaban frente a el preocupadas y confundidas ya que una vez entraron vieron al pequeño moviéndose

-Hijo, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Octavia muy preocupada

-Si, por que no habría de estarlo?-dijo Penta

-Bueno, sera por que mientras dormías hablabas y gritabas muchas cosas raras-dijo Heart pensando en lo que olleron

-No se preocupen fue solo un sueño nada mas y ¿mamá como esta?-dijo Penta preguntando por Vinyl y cambiando el tema

-El medico nos dijo anoche que fue solo el golpe y un corte no muy profundo pero habría que esperar a que despertara ya que quedo noqueada-dijo Tavi

-Solo espero que no tarde mucho en despertar-dijo Heart algo triste y preocupada

-Pues como no despertarme con todo el escandalo que hacen ustedes tres-dijo Vinyl abriendo los ojos y viendo a su familia

-!MAMÁ!-gritaron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban sobre Vinyl para darle un gran abrazo

-Creí que no despertarias-dijo Tavi acercándose a la cama de Vinyl la cual al verla nota que era la mas preocupada

-Tranquila Tavi-dijo Vinyl bajando a los pequeños y acercando a Octavia-Te dije que no importa lo que pase, nunca te dejare-

-Lo se-dijo Tavi con una sonrisa de alivio y luego esta le da un beso a Vinyl en sus labios el cual duro unos segundos pero se separaron de golpe al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse por la cual entra un doctor

-Buenos días señorita Scratch veo que ha despertado-dijo el medico

-WOW me sorprende su percepción doctor es antinatural-dijo Vinyl con tono sarcástico pero luego esta recibe un pequeño golpe por parte de Octavia

-Si como sea, he revisado su estado y si usted lo desea podremos darla de alta al medio dia-dijo el medico ignorando lo que dijo la paciente mientras se acercaba a la puerta- Y otra cosa, alguien las esta buscando en la entrada dice que es urgente hablar con ustedes-dijo el medico al tiempo que se retiraba

-¿Quien podrá ser?- pregunto para si misma Octavia

-Seguro es un casa talentos que te escucho a ti o a mi tocar en la fiesta-dijo Vinyl

-Si fuera eso no habría venido aquí, sera mejor ir a ver quien es-dijo Octavia caminando a la puerta- Niños quedence con Vinyl volveré pronto-dijo saliendo del cuarto y caminando a la entrada del hospital y durante el camino no pudo evitar ver a los ponis con cortes y vendajes que estaban sentados o esperando ver a sus familiares enfermos o también heridos por el lobo, al llegar a la entrada fue con la recepcionista a la cual le pregunto si habían preguntado por ella o Vinyl a lo cual la recepcionista señalo a una yegua de color amarillo y crin rosa sentada al lado de una Potrilla de color blanco y crin azul rey, estas eran Fluttershy y Brooken Memories.

-Fluttershy, Memories buenos días ¿Que hacen por aquí?-dijo Octavia acercándose a las mencionadas y al levantarse a saludar Fluttershy dejo ver sus vendajes sobre su pata delantera derecha en su rostro del lado izquierdo tenia una gasa cubriendo otro corte.

-Buenos días Octavia-saludo Fluttershy

-Buenos días señorita Octavia-dijo Memories

-Me avisaron que me buscabas-dijo Octavia

-Si, bueno, más bien es Twilight quien te busca, especialmente a tu hijo-dijo Fluttershy

-Supongo que es por lo que ocurrió ayer y mas que nada sobre esa cosa de su pecho ¿no?-

-Si, pero ella quiere hablar con ustedes para explicarles que ocurrirá a partir de ahora, así que si no es molestia ella las espera en el castillo-dijo Shy de forma tímida

-No te preocupes estaremos ahí poco después de medio día para que den de alta a Vinyl e iremos lo mas rapido-

-Bien, entonces las esperamos en el castillo, vamos cariño es hora de ir con tu tía Twilight-dijo Fluttershy subiendo a su lomo a Memories- Nos vemos luego Octavia-dijo despidiéndose

-Hasta luego Fluttershy- se despidió viendo salir a Fluttershy del hospital- Sera mejor hablar de esto con Vinyl-dijo caminando devuelta al cuarto de Vinyl

**EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT**

-Shining Bravery observaba el collar de la magia en su cuello- Demonios sigue aquí…crei que fue un sueño o que al menos desapareseria al dormir –trata de jalarlo y desabrocharlo pero era inútil-

Shining hijo baja ya casi esta el desayuno? –grito Twilight desde las escaleras-

Ya voy mamá¡ -este se arregla rápido y baja al gran comedor que tenían y ve a Pinkie y Aj preparando la mesa revisando las casuelas de la comida- Tia A, tie Pie que hacen aquí?

Oh hola terroncito buenos días –se acerca y revuelve el cabello de Shining- Es que Twilight nos llamo por una situación algo urgente

Si básicamente hablaremos de ustedes y los elementos de la armonía en secreto mientras todos ustedes juegan en tu cuarto Shining –dijo Pinkie rápidamente devorando una manzana mientras abrazaba a Shinin-

Ya veo…esperen como que todo ustedes? –confindido le lanzan merengue a la mejilla-

Despierta amigo que no soy invisible –dijo String comiendo un pastelillo de manzana-

Si, se ve que aun estas dormido –dijo Jelly colgando de cabeza del candelabro del comedor-

Hay Celestia…Pinkie¡ -Aj le señala a Pinkie a su hijo-

Yo me encargo –salta y se cuelga igual que su hijo- Wiiii jeje por que no lo intentan?

Si jeje yo paso –Shining mira a Aj_ Tia…entonces si ustedes están aquí entonces todos son…-Aj suspira-

A si es Harmony también vendrá Dash, Shy y Memories se encargaran de traerlo –destapa una casuela- Esto quedo bien

Ya veo…-Shining suspira y luego mira las casuelas- Timanzanita, no cocino…verdad? –traga saliva-

No descuida la mandavamos por pastelillos cada vez que quería tocar laestufa –sonrie y se escucha una charola caer al suelo y alvoltear ven a Twilight sorprendida-

Tan mala…es mi forma de cosinar? –Twilight mira el suelo suspirando- Lo lamento

Huy ahora si fuiste demasiado dura Aj –dijo pinkie recojiendo los pastelillos-

Mamá no estes triste…si no sabras cocinar –se escucha como que algo se rompre- Pe…pero eso no quiere decir que nunca aprenderás mi hermano pudo tu también podras –toma su casco-

Animo manzanita Granny, Bloom y yo podemos enseñarte a cocinar –toma su otro casco y la levanta- Animo no todos creen que cocines mal –se escucha la puerta- Yo ir…-es interrumpida Aj-

No no soy la anfitriona y yo atenderé –Dijo Twi caminando a la puerta de entrada que mientras afuera había una lijera pelea-

Harmony…vamos…es solo una reunión –dijo Dash jalando una cuerda con su boca-

Vamos Harmo…dijiste que…tratarias de convivir…con mis amigos –dijo Memories jalando otra cuerda con su boca-

No…me niego a ir…y no me niego tanto por…tus amigos Memories –dijo Harmony volando al lado contrario con las dos sogas atadas a el- Si no por la comida¡

Harmony tranquilo –dijo Shy volando cerca de Harmony- Si convives y te comportas te are eso que tanto te gusta –sonrie la pegaso timida-

Espera…de verdad? –dijo sorprendido y suspira- Esta bien…solo por que eres la mejor haciéndolo –Harmo baja al suelo y lo desatan-

Oye si a el se lo aras yo también lo quiero –dijo Dash molesta- Te pagare si es necesario

No Dash ya te di el de este mes –seria Shy mira a Dash- Aun que pagues con todos esos bits te lo dije solo te lo sare una vez al mes y gratis asi que espera al otro mes –siguen caminando hasta rarity que toca la puerta-

Hay queridas como se tardan llevo rato tocando –dijo Rarity agotada-

Si lo sabemos yo solo vengo por el desayuno –dijo Dash lamiendo sus labios-

Si es una suerte que pinkie y Aj cocinaran Twilight cocina casi igual que mi herma…-se detiene al sentir que golpea algo blando y al ver era el pecho de Twi- Hay querida…yo..

Ni lo mensiones ya tomare clases después –seria deja pasar a a sus amigas al castillo y luego de un desayuno largo y unas horas de espera y platica tocan la puerta- Deben ser ellas –dijo Twi abriendo lapuerta-

Un placer majestad –dijeron Vinyl y Tavi revereciandola-

Hay chicas…ya sabes pueden tutearme y evitar el reverenciarme por favor –dijo Twi apenada-

Jeje ya lo sabemos –rie Vinyl entrando cargando a Penta-

Solo nos gusta molestarte con eso Twilight jeje –dijo Tavi entrando cargando a Heart

Si lo se creo soy olvidadisa con algunas cosas que no son estudios –apenada camina por el pasillo principal-

Disculpa Twilight por que querias verme? –dijo Penta sobre Vinyl

Jeje bueno de hecho son a tus madres a quienes quería ver –rie un poco-

Espera tu sabes de…-Tavi lo interrumpe-

Si hijo ella y sus amigas lo saben solo ellas –sonrie y llegan al salón principal donde todas estaban sonriendo tomando te-

Niños por favor suban al cuarto de Shing y jueguen un poco mientras las adultas hablamos –sonrie Twilight-

QUE¡? MI CUARTO¡? –grito Shining sorprendido y molesto- Pero….-todas ponen miradas serias y los pequeños sin pensarlo suben al cuarto de Shining rápidamente-

**EN EL CUARTO DE SHINING**

Bienvenidos amigos…y Harmony –dijo en tono molesto el ultimo nombre-

Oye si te hace sentir mejor yo tampoco estoy comodo con esto –dijo Harmony igual de molesto-

Pues ya lárgate si eso quieres –respondio Shining-

Chicos…-Dijo Heart en voz baja-

Asi¡ pues no lo are quiero que Shy me haga eso por eso te aguantare lo mas que pueda –ambos se empezaron a mirar desafientes-

Amigos…podrían…-trato de hablar Memories-

Tal parece que tan pequeño y ya te dejas comprar –se podían ver chispas mientras ambos crusaban miradas-

Al menos no vivo y hago que me acepten en base a la fama de mi madre¡ -Harmony se le ponía notar un tic en su labio superior-

Chicos no digan cosas de las que se…-sin terminar String su frase Shining se adelanta-

Al menos yo tengo madre y no soy un solitario que nadie quiere como hijo¡ -tedos se hacen hacia atrás puesto que meses atrás estos dos ya habían peleado una vez-

Piensa en que querras que dibuje en tu yeso¡ -Harmony se abalanza sobre Shinig comensando una pelea de potrillos usando solo sus cascos-

**EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL**

-todas miran el techo escuchando como se movían muebles y caian cosas al piso- 

Deveriamos…-Dash es interrumpida-

Dejalos la ultima vez termine con mi ala lastimada y Twilight con su ojo morado –dijo Shy tocando su ala- Son muy fuertes para su edad y mas cuando se molestan o pelean entre ellos

Si tienes razón inclusive aveces Nighty levantaba las bocinas de Vinyl sin esfuerzo-digo Tavi tomando su te-

Por eso mismo he pedido que vinieran para que sepan que pasa con eso y los elementos de la armonía que están en sus cuellos y no se les despegan –dijo Twilight suspirando-

**DE REGRESO EN EL CUARTO DE SHINING**

Ya tranquilos…por favor –dijo Penta quien sostenia junto con String a Shining-

Somos amigos todos –dijo Memories usando una llave en la pata trasera de Harmony para detenerlo-

Rayos ya le había apostado 10 Bits a favor de Shining –dijo Funny arrojando sus bits-

AAAHHH¡ ya me doy…suéltame Memories…duele –dijo Harmony golpeando el suelo repetidas veces y luego es liberado junto a Shining-

Bien que quieren hacer? –dijo Bravery molesto-

Lo que sea mientras sea divertido –dijo Funny buscando los juguetes- Necesitas actualizarte amigo aun tienes cosas de bebes

Oye no a todos se nos compra todo sin que lo pidamos –dijo Penta mirando como String sale al balcón para ver la ciudad-

Jeje pues ya ven sobreprotegen al bebe –dijo Harmony de forma mu burlona mientras Penta sigue a String y la discusión no paraba entre insultos que ya antes se habían dicho pero no entendían a detenerse-

**EN EL IMPERIO CHANGELING**

Su altesa las unidades estas listas y cerca de su objetivo-dijo un guardia changeling reverensiandola en la entrada de su cuarto-

Bien tengan todo listo para mi discurso a Canterlot y todo equestria asi verán lo que ocasionan con sus ataques y sus amenazas contra mi pueblo –dijo Chrysalis muy furiosa y seria mientras el guardia obedecia y se retirava-

Madre podemos hablar? –dijo Lex quien ahora usaba una corona de príncipe hecha del mismo material que la de su madre solo que la suya el diseño traía a una manticora-

Que pasa hijo? ¿acaso los experimentos han evolusionado?-dijo Crisalis volteandoce revelando ahora unos ojos de un verde muy brilloso sobre su iris usando una diadema plateada con cuatro puntas dos a cada lado de su cabeza y en su centro una luna menguante roja con las puntas mirando hacia arriba con una perla verde en medio de la luna en conjunto de su corona había también un collarin de plata como armadura adornado con un ruby en el centro de la parte superior del collarin y otro mas pequeño en la parte baja, en la espalda sujeto al collarin tenia una capa de color verde cubriéndola completamente menos los cascos delanteros lusiendo en sus orilla de su capa una tela esponjosa como la de sonbra en su capa-

No madre no es eso…es…veras por que rayos no simplemente atacamos el palacio directamente y ya?-dijo serio el potro-

Jeje hay Lex siemre tan confiado también fue una idea pero aligual que yo Celestia tiene sus cartas ocultas y quiero que las juegue para yo jugar –sonrie parandoce firmemente- Ademas entre mas tarde mas fuerte nos volvemos, mientras el dia rojo y la noche azul no lleguen hasta que estemos lisos podremos soportar los ataques y devolverlos de igual o mas poderosos

Madre…estamos listos –dijo Star asomandoce por la puerta luciendo una diadema con gemas de varios colores y en el centro una esmeralda en forma de dragon-

Ya veo y lo entiendo madre ahora hay cosas que hacer o no? –sonrie mirando el orizonte por la ventana- Los experimentos veintes espero superen a Werewolf aun siendo salvajes

Ya lo veras esos potrillos no sabran ni que hacer en labatalla y si losmatan mejor para nosotros –camina por los pasillos pensando- "_Maldicion por que siguen vivos por que demosnios Celestia no los mato, acaso quiere hacerme sufrir matando a mis hijos? No…seguro no sabia nada y ahora con sus creencias…solo…queda…matarlos"_

Mamá tranquila mientras no creescan sus poderes no serán peligrosos o un problema además –suspira y mira el suelo- Te dije que enviaramos unidades de rastreo a buscarlos pero ahora aun atacando debemos tratar de unirlos a nuestra causa –los tres llegan a la sala del trono donde Chrysalis se sube al trono y a su lado había uno de cristal y vasio y a los extremos de esos tronos estaban los de Lex y Star-

Bien…que comiense la función –suspira mientras a una antorcha controla su fuego haciendo un símbolo en el suelo del cual emerge una llama verde muy alta-

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

ALTO O DISPARAMOS¡ -dijo un teniente de la guardia apuntando junto a sus hombres a u changelin de color negro opaco con ojos blancos el cual solo camina hacia ellos y los ignora siguiendo su camino-

Pero…que le pasa a este? –dijo uno de los cabos confundido-

Alerta hombres sigámoslo –dijo Shining llegando junto a Cadence caminando cerca del changeling junto a los ponis de cristal que algunos curiosos también seguían al extraño changeling-

**EN CANTERLOT**

Su altesa en la calle…-se interrumpre mirando frente a Celestia y Luna un changeling de igual forma que el anterior parado frente a ellas y sus tronos-

Si ya lo sabemos no lo vez? –molesta mirando seriamente al guardia el cual sale corriendo-

Lo asesinamos o que? –dijo Luna mirando al changeling-

Pasiencia mejor veamos que rayos quiere nuestra querida Lucy jajaja –sonrie malvadamente mientras un changeling se acercaba lentamente al centro de canterlot con guardias y ponis mirándolo confundidos-

Identificate¡ -dijo un guardia frente al changeling pero este lo ignora siguiendo su camino- Teniente Flag…ahora que?

-aparece un unicornio blanco con un parche en su ojo izquierdo con una armadura muy liviana y esbelta que parecia romperse con un ligero golpe-

Dejemoslo y esperemos que rayos quiere –serio forma a sus hombres alrededor del centro-

**EN PONIVILLE**

Asi es ya tengo mii propio mesclador con ecualizador todo –dijo Penta sonriendo a String el cual miraba el pueblo y luego se sorprende-

Que rayos es eso¡? –dijo asombrado String-

Pues veras eso es una maquina para hacer…-String le tapa la boca y lo hace mirar el pueblo-

Me refiero a eso¡ -al voltear logra ver como todo el pueblo se movia detrás de un changeling caminando hacia el centro mientras sus collares de cada uno empesaba a resplandecer lentamente-

Asi pues tu eres…-dijo Harmony interrumpido al voltear igual que todos a miran sus collares y corren al balcón mirando todo lo que ocurria-

Diganme…alguno siente la necesidad de…ir? –dijo Funny confundido-

Asi es…que raro pero…-Dijo Shining mirando su collar recordando las historias que Twilight le conto de los elementos de la armonía y parte de su pasado de estos-

Si nos llama para que hacerlo esperar –dijo String decidido-

Lightning quédate aquí en el castillo con Tavi y con mi mamá –Penta besa la frente de su hermana la cual asiente- Diles que regresamos pronto

Bien…en marcha¡ -dijo Harmony tomando vuelo junto a Memories mientras Shining bajaba levitando cargando a String y Penta hace lo mismo solo que cargaba a Funny hasta el suelo y luego comensaban a corresr hacia el centro junto a todos obeservando al extraño changelin-

Ya la situación en varios pueblos de Canterlot y ciudades había un changeling parado en el exacto centro del pueblo o ciudad sin hacer nada mas que mirar el infinito con sus penetrantes ojos blancos que todos tenían y las chicas miraban el mapa preocupadas

Pe…pero que rayos esta pasando…esto nunca había sucedido –dijo Twilight preocupada viendo sus CM de ella y sus amigas volar alrededor de las ciudades y pueblos de Equestria-

Terroncito….seguro que el contarles todo a Octavia y Vinyl no cuaso esto? –las voltea a ver- Sin ofender

No nos ofende pero…que se supone que significa eso? –dijo Tavi muy alarmada-

La verdad…ni yo se por que el mapa esta así es bastante raro…es un problema colectivo -preocupada observa el mapa el cual de una leve onda expansiva destruye las CM de las mane6 y estas sus flancos dejan de brillar-

Bueno todo indica que se descompuso y debemos cambiar…-sin terminar una fuerte onda exapndiva y rayos provenientes del mapa arrojan a todas contra la pared mostrando otras 6 CM volando alrededor del mapa pero estas ya no eran las de ellas-

Oye Twi…no quiero ser la dramática pero…esas CM no son…de…-apenada traga saliva mientras Aj, Twilight, Sluttershy, Pinkie, Vinyl y Octavos veían perplejas el mapa-

Esto…no puede estar pasando es imposible -dijo Aj mirando las CM de sus hijos volando sobre el mapa-

Chicas rapido vayan a por los niños y no los dejen salir tratare de solusionar esto rápidamente -dijo Twilight mirando el mapa atentamente usando hechizo tras hechizo-

Es hora...activenlos -dijo Chrysalis seriamente en su trono junto a sus hijos mientras un guardia changeling con su magia cargaba una llama de fuego verde el cual divide en varias llamaradas las cuales flotan frente a Chrysalis-

Werewolf soul! -las llamas crecen rápidamente mostrando la vista de lo que veia cada changeling en el centro de cada pueblo, ciudad, tribu o imperio-

**En canterlot**

-todos veían estupefactos como el changeling se prendía el llamas verdes volviendoce una estatua de carbón haciendo que la llama cubriera gran parte del centro pero esta no quemaba al igual que las del resto de changelings que les pasaba lo mismo mas bien entre ese fuego en su centro se podía ver un pequeño punto rojo brillando cada vez mas intenso-

Atras atrás por favor guarden la distancia -decía Flag haciendo que sus hombres replegaran a los civiles curiosos alejándolos un poco del fuego pero de pronto todos se quedan quietos y sorprendidos al empezar a oír una voz que provenía de la llama-

Oh vaya que tiernos se ven mis ponis queriendo saber lo que ocurre y otros queriendo ponerlos a salvo jajajajaja -todos comenzaron apreguntarce quien era pero solo algunos ya sabían de quien era esa voz- Oh vaya...pero si es Flag, Shining, Cadence, Celestial, Luna y Midnight -En el fuego se empiesa a aclarar la imagen de nada mas que Chrysalis sonriendo mientras nombra a todos y cada uno de los miembros mas importantes de equestria ya que estando ella en su castillo con las llamas frente a ella veía lo que cada changeling veía al igual que todo lo que ella dijera todos la podían oír por medio del fuego que había en los centros de los poblados-

Como...como es que tu sigues viva! Se supone moriste hace años tras detener a tus chrisalidos y destruir tu laboratorio! -dijo Shining apretando los dientes muy molesto-

Oh Shining que alegría que preguntarás -sonríe y acalra su garganta- Ejem veras pequeño lo que pasa es que simplemente no me rendire sin que Celestial pague por su crimen lo que me hizo a mi, a mi esposo pero sobre todo a mis súbditos es imperdonable! -al gritar la llama se mueve para luego calmarce-

Escuche reina de pacotilla no crea que caeremos en sus juegos mentales y sus mentiras! -dijo Fleur gritandole- Nuestra divinización no le ha hecho nada a usted ni a sus súbditos!

Así es! -grito Flag parandoce frente a l fuego- Es su avaricia y sed de poder lo que la a llevado a todo esto!

CALLADOS! -grito con gran ira Chrysalis sentada en su trono mientras sus hijos se acercaban a ella- Ustedes ponis incrédulos no ven las mentiras que les a dado Celestia todo lo que hizo para que los que saben la verdad no puedan contarla!

Aquí lo único que todos sabemos es que tu eres un monstruo bil y despiadado! -dijo Cadence molesta- Mejor retirare, ocultare y jamas vuelvas si no toda la armada de cristal y equestre no tendrá piedad al localizarte!

Al gritar de tal manera Cadence llama la atención de muchos pero mas de una poni unicornio simpática que se encontraba haciendo el retrato dibujado de un portillo

A que se debe ese...Chrysalis! -susurro con fuerza al ver el fuego la imagen de Chrysalis sin dejar de hacer el dibujo del potrillo- No...no puede ser...tan pronto?

**Las afueras de Poniville sobre una colina**

Vaya...así que su majestad por fin decidió actuar -dijo una figura bípeda cubierta por una capucha y gabardina la cual solo dejaba ver un ocico de perro con grandes colmillos- Espero sepa arreglárselas dudo que pueda ella sola -dijo riendo la figura con voz femenina sin saber que mas atrás de ella en la sima de un gran árbol de la parte mas profunda del bosque detrás de unas hojas dos figuras observaban igual el fuego a lo lejos gracias a su vision-

Que dices hermano? -dijo una de las criaturas con voz tranquila- No te gustaría ir a una aventura?

Ni lo pienses hermanito esta vez no ayudaremos ninguna causa...no mientras mamá siga en las mismas condiciones -dijo la otra criatura con voz mas gruesa y serio- Vamos sabes que no le agrada que estemos fuera mucho tiempo -al decir esto se escucha un ruido raro y este simplemente desaparece-

Hay dios que gruñón y amargado -la criatura de voz joven sonríe mientras unos rayos aparecen haciéndolo desvanecerce-

**Reino Dragón**

-todos rugían y discutían con gran ira, otros lanza más llamaradas con fuerza mientras los dragones mas jóvenes solo veain y otros peleaban con otros jovenes-

Me niego rotundamente a sacrificar vidas y recursos en otro ataque contra esa loca -gruño un gran dragón de color blanco-

Entiendo tu punto pero puede ser nuestra oportunidad de acabarla para siempre! -gruñe un dragón de tamaño un poco mas grande de color rojo con garras y escamas azules- Debemos ayudar a nuestra gobernante a toda cosasta ella nos ayudo mucho en su tiempo!

Ya oíste al líder hace rato no hay que entrometernos en esta pelea -da un fuerte pisoton- Nadie ira y es una orden!

-el dragón rojo bufa y se retira a donde están los jóvenes y se para frente a ellos- Donde estas! -grita mirando que todos los dragones jovenes los de entre los cuales sale uno de en medio de toda la bola siendo este color gris con pecho blanco pero curiosamente era mas delgado que los demás dragones y este tenia de color rojo sus patas, garras y unos picos que iban de su cabesa por toda su espina casi hasta la punta de su cola mintras sostenia con una garra un rubi-

Jaja yo ga...ne? -mira al gran dragón que estaba molesto lo cual hace que el joven tire el ruby y recargue su barbilla en su mano- Genial ahora que hice

Nada pero muchos aran cosas que lamentarían si no reciben la ayuda adecuada -da un golpe a los demás jóvenes lanzándolos a una piscina de lava- Acompañame deberás entrenar para tu ultima misión

Misión!? -asombrado piensa unos momentos lo que escucho y luego toma vuelo para alcanzar al gran dragón que se alejaba caminando mientras en una de las cuevas del volcan-

Padre por favor...guiame dime que debo hacer en esta vida...por que naci? -dijo una pequeña dragona de color blanco la cual tenia una crin de color morada con puntas rojas al igual que en la punta de su cola- Dame tu consejo y guía -cierra los ojos mientras frente a ella esta la estatua de un dragón con una mirada que congelaba-

Afa...-una dragona aterriza en la entrada y es interrumpida por un rayo mágico que cae en el piso frente a sus pies- Tranquila...olvide que de testas tu nombre

Que rayos quieres Karen...sabes que a esta hora medito -molesta acomodando su fleco-

Lo siento pero...el gran líder...quiere verte en persona -asustada se va rapido-

El gran...-voltea a ver la estatua- Padre...muchas gracias por esta oportunidad...te quiero -se pone una capucha y sale volando a la guarida mas grande del volcan-

**Poniville centro**

Con permizo -dijo Shining tratando de pasar entre la multitud seguido de sus amigos- Cuidado con...auch! Los cascos...permizo! -grito un poco pero nadie le hacia caso-

Es inútil amigo...solo Harmony esta viendo lo que pasa -dijo Penta señalando a Harmony volando sobre la multitud-

Tranquilos...puedo llevarlos volando uno a uno -dijo Memorias sonriendo-

No descuida amiga no es necesario -sonrió Funny buscando dentro de una bolsa que saco de un arbusto el cual había sembrado hace unos segundos- Evitaremos que te lastimes o hagas un exceso de trabajo -sonríe sacando un espanta suegras-

Apenas estas fortaleciendo tus alas Memories no hay de forzarlas -dijo String sonriendo para luego ver con cara confundida a Funny- Se que no podre explicar algunas cosas pero...no es momento para organizar una fiesta

No digas tonterías esto nos abrirá paso mira -se acerca por detrás a la multitud- Conpermizo -el portillo sopla el espantasuegras haciendo que la punta de esta toque el costado de un poni dándole una ligera descarga eléctrica haciendo que se haga a un lado-

Aahh! Pasa pasa...ya me quite -dijo el pony apartándose del camino-

Si tan solo creara cosas para pasar mas fácil la escuela -dijo Penta caminando junto a los demás detrás de Funny el cual daba choques eléctricos a los ponis que no los dejaban pasar-

Jajaja hay Celwstia pero que tonta eres de verdad! -dijo Chrysalis riendo- Ya no soy la de antes, ya no soy a quien controlarse en la boda! Ya no soy...-se queda callada de repente con una mirada perpleja-

Madre? Ocurre algo? -dijo Lex al ver que su madre parecía congelada como si de un fantasma se tratara- Hermana devriamos...-preocupado mira a su hermano pero para sorpresa de el esta se encontraba de igual manera que su madre mirando el fuego que mostraba Poniville-

"_No...no puede ser...no es posible"_ -pensó Star mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla sin saber si estar feliz, preocupada o asustada-

_"Esto no es verdad...creí...que solo estaba bromeando y que Celestia lo había torturado" _-penso Chrysalis recordando cuando Werewolf le advirtió del regreso de los portadores pero esta creía que se trataba de cualquier poni- "_Maldicion...por que...por que siguen vivos, por que Celestial los dejo vivir, debe haber descubierto todo...no...no es posible..salve todos los archivos, aun así..." -_respirando obdo continua con una mirada aun mas firme y seria mirando a los potrillos que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus experimentos sin notar que todos la miraban extraño al quedarse callada por lo cual esta se levanta sin quitar la mirada de los portadores-

Madre? -dijo Lex muy preocupado

A todo aquel que guste ayudar a nuestra causa es bienvenido pero sera sometido a pruebas pero quien se oponga y ayude a Celestia...-Chrysalis toma aire y piensa "_Espero me perdonen"_ exsalando su rostro se vuelve de ira pura- Juro que serán asesinados aquellos que busquen defender a esa desgraciada infeliz de Celestia! -al momento de gritar el fuego se esfuma siendo absorbido por lo que ahora era un changeling hecho de puro carbón-

Que loca esta esa anciana, quien se cree para venir a armar alboroto -dijo Hatmony algo confundido-

Esa anciana...es Chrysalis y mi madre me contó de ella -dijo Shining algo preocupado- Según lo que me a contado y he leído ella es la gobernante de los changelings o simuladores

Simula...que? -dijo Penta interrumpiendo a Shining-

Si, simuladores, en pocas palabras pueden tomar la forma de cualquier pony para suplantarlo y...-Shining es interrumpido por un extraño ruido como si algo se estuviera quebrando-

Emmm...chicos...no me agrada eso -dijo String al ver como el changeling de carbón se movía y se empezaba a caer a pedazos hasta que la parte de los ojos se caen revelando una muy brillantes y fluorescentes ojos verdes-

Chicos...mejor hay que prepararnos! -dijo Harmony poniéndose en guardia y al hacerlo el elemento de cada uno junto a su collar de un brillo desaparecen de su cuello-

No...no...donde est...cuidado! -dijo Shining arrojándose al suelo junto a todos sus amigos y ponis de alrededor ya que el changeling de carbón termina explotando lanzando trozos de carbón a todos lados-

Aaahhh! Corran -grito un poni haciendo que la multitud entre en panico-

Por favor salvemos guardianes! -esta y otras francés gritaban los ponis corriendo y suplicándole a los jóvenes portadores que los salvaran ya que sobre la zona donde exploto el changeling había un enorme lobo gris que se acercaba directo a los portadores-

Envíen personal medico y guardias a defender y acabar con los lobos de cada pueblo y ciudad donde apareció un changeling de carbón -dijo Twilight a un guardia el cual obedece y sale corriendo a las barracas- Espero Shining y Cadence estén bien y solucionaran esto rápido en su imperio

Twilight! -grito Octavia entrando de golpe a la sala de los tronos-Los niños no están en ninguna parte del castillo!

Eso...no...no puede ser! -alarmada Twilight escucha un enorme rujido proveniente del centro del pueblo donde estaba el lobo el cual mientras ríjia de la parte de su esplanda sobre su espina brota fuego verde, sus colmillos se vuelven grandes rebasando su barbilla y de sus patas salen una grarras de color verde fluorescente causando temor en los potrillos los cuales retroceden lentamente-

Bueno...viejos amigos siempre regresan...jeje...hola Werewolfy -dijo Funny riendo temeroso mientras el lobo les gruñia-

Bueno...aun sin los elementos...podemos vencerlo...de nuevo verdad? Aun que este mejorado -dijo Harmony dudando y temblando discretamente mientras el lobo levanta su pata derecha cubriendo sus garras con fuego apunto de dar un fuerte ataque a los pequeños-

Alguno mas piensa que...devriamos correr? -dijo Memories super asustada mirando al lobo el cual soltaba un zarpazo apuntando directo a los portillos los cuales daban un grito de terror mientras solo se oía como rebanaban la carne-

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todos mucho tiempo sin vernos quien lo diría ya capitulo seis por fin, tan esperado, tan deseado, tan...a quien engaño quien rayos sigue leyendo esto xD pero yo seguiré actualizando lo mas pronto que se pueda**

**Por ahora solo febo decir que bienvenidos a aquellos que dieron sus OC para este fanfic y espero no decepcionarlos en como se usan sus OC hago lo mejor que puedo y bueno de nuevo bienvenidos aquí ya se dieron diálogos de algunos de los OC no todos sin revelar aun nombres ni apariencia solo con pistas los dueños de cada OC sabrán quien es quien**

**Sin mas que decir muchas gracias a los que sigan, siguen y seguirán esta historia que a mi como escritor me encanta como esta quedando**

**Cuestionario rápido**

**1\. ¿que personaje es el que mas te esta llamando la atención?**

**2\. ¿que personaje te intriga mas?**

**3\. Quien te gustaría que fuera el protagonista o el que mas salga en el capitulo 7 y 8? (Uno por episodio)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

_**Un gran poder conlleva a un gran peligro**_

Bueno...viejos amigos siempre regresan...jeje...hola Werewolfy -dijo Funny riendo temeroso mientras el lobo les gruñia-

Bueno...aun sin los elementos...podemos vencerlo...de nuevo verdad? Aun que este mejorado -dijo Harmony dudando y temblando discretamente mientras el lobo levanta su pata derecha cubriendo sus garras con fuego apunto de dar un fuerte ataque a los pequeños-

Alguno mas piensa que...devriamos correr? -dijo Memories super asustada mirando al lobo el cual soltaba un zarpazo apuntando directo a los portillos los cuales daban un grito de terror mientras solo se oía como rebanaban la carne-

No estorben...niños...larguence...de aquí -dijo un guardia de la armonía muriendo frente a los potrillos por el gran corte en su pecho y garganta por parte del inmenso lobo el cual toma el cadáver y lo devora manchando de sangre su ocico y el suelo-

Dios...esto...no...-dijo Penta el cual sin poder contenerce se da la vuelta y vomita por la desagradable escena-

Que...rayos quieren!? -grito con panico Memories estando palida y aterroeizada por lo que estaba viendo al momento que el lobo los volteaba a ver de nuevo-

Demonios! -dijo Bravery usando su magia teletransportando a el y todos sus amigos a la entrada de la granja Apple- Por que? Por que rayos pasa esto otra vez!?

-todos los portillos se levantan algo aturdidos por el repentino viaje por parte de su amigo mientras a lo lejos se podía ver como el gran lobo corría chocando con las casas destruyéndolas y los guardias tratando de frenarlo pero sus armas y magia parecía ser inútil contra el lobo-

No lo entiendo...creí que nos habíamos encargado de ese lobo ayer! -dijo String sacudiendo su cabeza- Se supone que con esas heridas debes quedarte en el suelo, no regresar mejorado para atacar a todo el que se mueva!

Yo igual no lo entiendo amigo, normalmente se darían por vencidos -dijo Shining en suspiro- Eso es lo que me dijo mi madre

Emmm...Shining? -dijo Memories tratando de llamar su atencion-

Da igual si se rinden o no, mas importante es por que esas gemas que nos pudieron haber ayudado ahora se ocultan de nosotros -dijo Harmony muy molesto escuchando como todos gritaban en el pueblo a lo lejos-

Chicos...este...-dijo Memories un poco mas fuerte-

Tiene razon Harmony los elementos nos podrian servir aqui -dijo Penta mirando a Shining- Tu debes saber donde estan no? Tu madre los uso alguna vez con las tias y saben a donde se esfuman

La verdad no, ellas siempre tenian los amuletos ya sea ocultos en la bodega de Celestia, el libro secreto de la biblioteca o en un mostrador de cristal -contesto Shining bajando las orejas- Estoy seguro que esta es la primera vez que desaparecen de esta manera

Chicos...Shining...no esta...can...-dijo Memories pero es interrumpida-

Con amuletos o sin ellos ese lobo ayer fue un agua fiestas -dijo Funny molesto- Hay que darle su merecido y mostrarle que no se puede meter con mis fiestas y las de mi madre! -mira a todos y suspira- Y tampoco con Equestria y el pueblo

Chicos! -grito muy frustrada Memorires captando la atención desus amigos- Por fin...jeje...perdón pero...es que...Shining sigue de pie y no se ve cansado por te le transportarnos a todos -dijo tímida ocultándose detrás de Harmony-

Eso es normal es un unicornio -dijo Harmony molesto Haciendo trampa con su magia para no desgastarse

Te equívocas amigo, Shining nunca había sido capas de te le transportar a dos ponis sin terminar en el suelo o inconsciente -contesto String sorprendido-

Ni yo me había dado cuenta...de hecho...desde esta mañana me he sentido muy raro -dijo Shining sentándose en la paja observando sus cascos- Luego de que ese alicornio de mi sueño me...-dijo Shining recordando pero es interrumpido-

Alicornio!? Sueño!? -dijo Penta perplejo- Entonces tu también soñaste un alicornio negro y morado?

Alicornio negro y morado? -contesto Funny recordando- Mas bien te referidas a un alicornio azul

Entonces...todos soñamos con una alicornio y a ustedes también les dio una visión de...muerte? -dijo Shining tragando saliva-

Así es...solo que el mio era de color rojo -dijo Harmony- Pero parecía como si...le faltara algo

Que!? -dijo Memories saliendo de atrás- A mi alicornia igual parecía que le faltaba algo, se veía muy rara...solo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba iluminado y feliz

Bueno...mi alicornio era magenta y bueno...me mostró el cuerpo de...-Shining hablaba con miedo hasta que le tapa la boca Memories-

Descuida...lo sabemos -voltea a ver a todos- Al igual que sabemos que si no hacemos nada esas visiones se aran reales ya que no cumplimos con nuestra promesa a los alicornios -dijo sonriendo calmadamente-

Tienes razón de nada sirve que seamos llamados portadores de la armonía si no vamos a defender nuestro hogar! -grito String muy serio y algo molesto-

Sin dudar alguna, no se ustedes pero viva o muera es algo que es inevitable a nuestras madres les ocurrió lo mismo al ser elegidas -shining se levanta sobre la paja mirando a sus compañeros- Ellas nunca se dieron por vencidas, ellas aceptaron estas peleas y jamas se rindieron, ellas...-Bravery es silenciado por una gran explosión en el pueblo-

Ella esta con sus amigas, guardias y el pueblo siendo masacrados por ese lobo -dijo Harmony desplegando sus alas- Escuchen no los conosco y no tengo interés en conocerlos pero, si se meten con Memories, mi mentora o las cosas que me importan de este pueblo solo se que quiero hacer pagar a quien se pase de listo -este se despega del piso volando- Quien quiere patear una vez mas el trasero peludo de ese lobo!?

Los guerreros de la armonía! -gritaron todos los con euforia corriendo y volando de vuelta al pueblo lo mas rápido posible-

Twilight! -pego un enorme grito Aj alertando a su amiga la cual logra esquivar un sarpazo del gran lobo-

Gracias Aj...no vi venir ese golpe -dijo aliviada Twilight teletransportandoce junto a sus amigas a una zona apartada del lobo-

Hay querida...tu lomo...con una buena terapia en el spa...podremos quitar eso -apenada Rarity mira un ligero corte en el lomo de twi-

Estoy bien...lo que importa ahora es saber que hicieron o donde estan nuestros hijos -muy preocupada Twi baja la mirada-

Twilight...ellos están bien, no te preocupes seguro se ocultaron y no buscaran problemas -dijo sonriente y preocupada Pinkie-

Si...tienes razon, Bravery seguro los llevo a uno de tantos refugios del pueblo

**Con los portillos**

Timberwolf! -grito Penta corriendo junto a sus amigos para huir del lobo de madera-

Que hace esto cerca de la granja!? -le reprocho Harmony a String-

Olviden eso debemos llegar al pueblo rápido! -tratando de concentrar su magia Shining sigue corriendo-

**De regreso con Twilight y sus amigas**

-algo calmada Twi pero luego todas se exaltan al oir un cañon dispararce con gran potencia alarmando y alertando a las ponis-

Wow que fue eso!? -dijo Dash muy sorprendida- No sono a algo que pueda hacer ese lobo

Y no lo es...son las nuevas armas que se han estado fabricando en Canterlot...son un poco secretas y solo podemos usarla si la mitad de los guardias acargo de un poblado o ciudad mueren -caminando por una calle Twi avanza sin expresion hacia el sonoro ruido de la batalla-

Entonces...quiere decir que...estamos por perder contra ese lobo? -poniendoce palida y temblando mucho Shy sigue a Twi por detras junto al resto de sus amigas-

Terroncito...si eso es verdad...devemos evacuar a todo el que quede en el pueblo si se quedan en los refugios los encontraran tarde o temprano -volteando a ver como una multitud de ponis corre hacia los edificios grandes- Y nosotras devemos encontrar a nuestros bebes para irnos...si no podemos ganar...no podemos ganar asi de simple

Vayan se ustedes si lo desean -dijo Twilight muy seria- Yo no permitire que otro loco sediento de poder o simple destruccion destruya mi pueblo, atormente a mis amigos y amigas pero mucho menos le perdonare -su cuerno empesando a brillar con fuerza y sus cascos se rodean de su magia- Mucho menos...le perdonare que caze o moleste a mi hijo! -dando un grito de furia y rabia despega con fuerza y velocidad dejando un pequeño crater donde se encontraba parada dejando a sus amigas perplejas-

Twilight espera! -gritando Dash acelera siguiendo a su amiga-

Dash! No vayas...-con las orejas bajas Aj da un suspiro-

Bueno...yo opino que...recojamos nuestras cosas y nos instalemos en otro lugar pero esta vez sera una mansion en vez de un castillo -sugirio Rarity dando se la vuelta caminando hacia su boutique-

Que!? -volteo molesta Aj a ver a su amiga- Prefieres irte y dejar sola a Twilight!? Se supone que debemos apoyarnos! -la granjera enfurecida se postra firme frente a su amiga-

Hay por dios Applejack no seas ridícula yo no las abandonaré -la modista se arregla su crin sonriendo- Solo las estaremos esperando en algún otro lado estando a salvo no pienso ir a pelear ni mucho menos ensuciar me -la modista hace un gesto de repugnacion viendo su casco con tierra-

Pues eso es muy egoísta de tu parte Rarity antes no pensabas así cuando había problemas! -apareciendo desde un techo Pinkie encara a su amiga modista- Se supone que somos amigas y como tal debemos ayudarnos y twilight inclusive dash podrían necesitar nos ahora! -la poni rosada señala el cielo donde se veía una enorme cortina de humo y mucho ruido emergiendo de la zona central del pueblo-

Hay por favor, yo solo lo hacia por deber ya que el elemento me necesitaba pero ahora miren las cosas positivas ya no somos mas las portadoras -la modista muy feliz choca sus cascos delanteros con alegría- Al fin podremos hacer una vida normal no les agrada eso?

Terroncito...si tu no podías hacer tu vida aun siendo portadora no es nuestra culpa -la grangera muy molesta y seria mira a Pinkie y Fluttershy- Pero al menos nosotras aun siendo portadoras podíamos y seguimos haciendo una vida normal y mas ahora que tenemos un hijo tenemos nuestra familia feliz

Hay querida no son sus hijos son solo unos niños abandonados que tuvieron la suerte de quedar frente a sus casa para que los acogieran no son mas que simples potri...-la modista sin aviso alguno es silenciada por una bofetada de Fluttershy dejando a sus otras dos amigas perplejas-

Como te atrevez! No eres alguien para decir esas cosas de unos pobres portillos y mucho menos de mi hija que es una de ellos! -la joven pegaso se soba su casco por el fuerte golpe hacia su amiga-

Agh! Que como me atrevo yo!? Mas bien como te a través tu! -dijo la modista levantándose soltando una bofetada hacia la pegaso pero es detenida por su amiga grangera-

Ni creas que le pondrás una pesuña en sima por decir y hacer lo correcto -la grangera suelta a su amiga modista- Creí que cambiaría pero al pasar los años sigues pensando mucho mas en ti que en los demás -dándose media vuelta caminando hacia los estruendos del combate- Vamos chicas, Twi y Dash nos necesitan y por cierto Rarity...ahora entiendo y comprendo por que Sweete Bell te abandono

Tiene razón ahora pienso que el sacrificio que se hizo para salvarte de potrilla no lo vale -dijo Pinkie molesta siguiendo a Aj- Te hubieran dejado caer en ese acantilado

Que!? Cual acantilado!? -la modista confundida mira a sus amigas irce- Esperen...me dejaran sola!? No pueden somos amigas! Fluttershy por favor...no te vayas

Lo siento Rarity...pero nosotras no nos alejamos -la pegaso tímida se pone en marcha- Tu nos alejaste poco a poco en todo este tiempo, tu destino parece ser estar sola -suspirando las tres ponis se alejan empezando a trotar para llegar rápido con sus otras dos amigas-

Twilught ahora! -gritando Dash a gran velocidad pasa por debajo del lobo y lo eleva con un buen golpe en su mandíbula a gran velocidad-

Quedare en el suelo! -muy molesta Twilight lanza un rayo de gran tamaño y fuerza directo al pecho del lobo pero este se cubre con una placa hecha de puro hueso haciendo que solo sea lanzado contra una casa abandonada- No...no...no por que!

Twi ese lobo tiene mas sorpresas que otra cosa si no hacemos que se distraiga y destruimos en un buen momento su coraza que crea jamas caerá -dijo Dash respirando agitada mirnado al lobo levantarse sin su coraza-

Tal parece que podrá crearla cuantas veces quiera -dijo la alicornio muy preocupada-

Entonces hagamos que su coraza tarde en reaparecer para así ajustar cuentas -ambas ponis voltean y ven a sus tres amigas llegar corriendo-

Chicas! -Dash vuela contra ellas abrazando a las tres- Sabia que vendrian y Twilight pensaba un poco que irían con los refugiados

Para nada aquí tenemos una fiesta y no me la voy a perder por nada -dijo Pinkie riendo mientras se soltaban del abrazo-

Puede que no seamos tan poderosas pero juntas podremos darle su merecido -con una tímida sonrisa y sus orejas agachadas la pegaso amarilla se coloca al lado de Twilight-

Muchas gracias a todas -Twilight suelta un suspiro- A pesar de que Rarity decidiera dejarnos mientras nosotras nos mantengamos unidas superaremos cualquier cosa

Da lo por hecho terroncito pero...como supiste que Rarity...-la granjera se coloca a su lado de Twi-

Luego del primer ataque fue de forma muy histérica a verme y dijo que debíamos irnos que era mi obligación como princesa cuidarla sobretodo a ella que debía constituir una mansión secreta y otras cosas mas -muy sería y fríamente Twilight recuerda aquella noche donde saco a Rarity del castillo a la fuerza-

Fuego! Fuego! -grita un guardia apuntando al lobo que saltaba sobre los odificios y casas destruyendo cada cañón que podia-

Si no lo derrotamos perderemos ponyville -preocupada la pegaso amarilla mira con gorros como los guardias son asesinados y rebanados sin piedad-

Entonces terminemos esto! -grito Dash saliendo a gran velocidad pasando por debajo del lobo para darle nuevamente el gancho- Toma est...-con reflejos rápidos el lobo ya tenia un zarpazo el cual la pegaso con dificultad logra esquivar terminando con cortada que recorría toda su pierna derecha izquierda trasera-

Dash! -gritaron todas viendo como esta caía a unos escombros a dolorida por la cortada-

Aahhh! Demonios arde! -se quejaba la pegaso azul mirando como la cortada brillaba de color verde fluorescente despidiendo un poco de calor-

Dash espera no toques la herida -dijo Shy tapando la herida con un trozo de tela de los escombros pero esta se prende cuando toca la herida-

Mmmm ahora entiendo por que algunos guardias decían que el sol los quemaba -twilight se acerca a su amiga observando la herida mientras el lobo buscaba los cañones restantes- Por eso tiene fuego en la espalda este lobo recorre todo su cuerpo permitiéndole dar zarpazos que dejan en la herida fuego para la agonía del herido

Chicas! -grito Aj pateando una carreta vacía a la cara del lobo tumbándolo antes que llegara a ellas- Tomen a Dash y vámonos!

No aaaa! Podrá doler y sentirse como una fogata dentro de mi pierna pero no me detendré -Dash sonriente con dolor se coloca en guardia sin appoyarce en su pata mala- Vienen o que?

Yo no retrocedere nunca -dijo la princesa colocándose al frente de Dash seguida de Pinkie y Shy a sus lados-

Entonces podrían ayudarme!? -grito la granjera esquivando golpes y cortes que soltaba el lobo-

Pinkie busca algún cañón que aun este completo y preparalo para atacar al lobo cuando te diga -Inmediatamente la pino rosa se va buscando uno de los cañones mientras las otras tres se acercan para ayudar a la granjera- Fluttershy ataca cuando puedas y distraerlo llamando su atención y Dash...-la alocornio se barre pasando por debajo del lobo disparándole en su pata trasera haciendo que trastabile-

No tienes que decírmelo -a gran velocidad vuela en en diferentes direcciones marchándose apartándose y acercándose al lobo dándole varios golpes en la cara y su cuerpo permitiéndole a la granjera subir a la espalda del lobo clavándole varias lanzas en ella-

Que te parece esto...ahhhh! -la pini naranja salta del lobo el cual de un aullido de dolor aumenta las llamas de su espalda quemando las lanzas y casi a la granjera- Por Celestial si que estuvo cerca de incinerar me

Twilight ya estoy lista! -grito la pony rosa con un cañón algo roto pero funcional-

Lobo malo! -grito Shy dándole un golpe en la mejilla del lobo apenas causándole un cosquilleo para luego mirarla gruñendole- Hay..jeje...perdona

Ahora! -desde atrás Twilight aparece volando lanzando un rayo pero el lobo voltea para reflejarlo-

O no lo aras grandote! -escuchandoce un estruendo seguido de una onda arcoiris Dash llega por el costado del lobo golpeandolo con fuerza latimandolo con gravedad de sus cotillas derechas mientras el rayo impactaba en los ojos del lobo dejandolo cegado y aturdido- Todo suyo! -por debajo del lobo Dash propina otro gancho sujetando al lobo llevándolo a las alturas-

-Twilight cargando un rayo concentrado en su cuerno causa que el lobo huela la magia crenaod la coraza en su pecho- Pinkie ahora!

No se como se usa esta cosa! -dijo pinkie viendo que a pesar de ser un cañón no funcionaba igual que su cañón de fiestas-

Con permiso terroncito! -llegando corriendo Aj da un giro pateando el cañón con sus patas traseras lanzándolo hacia el lobo-

Ahora si queda te en el...-con ira y desesperada Twilight dispara su rayo con gran potencia- SUELO!

Tragatelo! -Dash suelta al lobo y se mueve dejando al cañón impactar y explotar en el pecho del lobo destrozando la coraza a la vez que el rayo llegaba impactando y perforando todo el pecho del lobo haciendo que caiga al suelo con un gran impacto-

Pobresito -dijo la pegaso amarilla horrorizada de lo que habían hecho-

Terroncito...se que es duro pero...-Aj baja sus orejas poniendo su casco en el hombro de su amiga-

Era el o nosotras y todo el pueblo -Twilight aterriza con Dash junto a sus amigas- Lo importante es que ya se termino

Se habrá terminado la pelea pero como quema esta cortada! Jeje -la pegaso azul ríe un poco alegrando un poco a sus amigas-

Quieto perrito quieto...-la poni rosa se acerca a sus amigas mirando como el lobo se pone de pie con dificultad mirando hacia el bosque eveerfree notando unos ojos amarillos viéndolo a la vez que a lo lejos olfateaba la magia de los potrillos así con su ultimo aliento da un agudo y fuerte aullido para luego desplomarse en el suelo apagándose el fuego y la luz de todo su cuerpo-

Que susto ahora si todo termino -dijo con alivio Dash la cual voltea a ver su herida la cual dejaba de brillar y quemar- Chicas mi herida ya no siento nad...-la pegaso en interrumpida al oirce aullidos y rugidos provenientes del bosque everfree-

-Del bosque everfree comienzan a emergen decenas de lobos de madera molestos acercándose al pueblo mirando con rabia a las mane-

Hay por favor! -se quejo Dash molesta y cansada-

**Imperio de cristal minutos antes de la muerte del lobo de ponyville**

Retengan lo y que no escape -dijo Shining a sus guardias mientras usaban látigos y cuerdas mágicas para someter al lobo en el suelo- Este si nos dirá para quien trabaja o si tiene que ver con esos dos visitantes que tuvimos hace tiempo

Pero mamá! -dando un grito Skila haciendo puchero-

Nada de perros joven cita te dije específicamente que te quedaras en el castillo y me desobedesiste -dijo Candence seriamente a su hija- Tu magia aun no es fuerte como la nuestra

Te digo quien creo un campo mágico sobre ese lobo y lo contuvo lo suficiente para que tus guardias y mi papá lo sometieran? -la Potrilla hace un gesto de victoria contra su madre haciendo que Cadence suspire-

Tu ganad...solo esta vez ya que si hay problemas de nuevo te encerrare en tu cuarto por precausion! -dijo Cadence muy seria y molesta a la vez que un aullido agudo se lograba percibir muy difícilmente excepto por el lobo que tenían sometido el cual al oírlo sus ojos comienzan a brillar con mas intensidad y el fuego de su espalda crece quemando y desvaneciendo las sogas de magia que lo contenían-

Vamos que no escape! Usen toda su magia y fuerza! -grito Shining tomando al lobo de su cuello con un látigo mágico desde su cuerno tratando de someterlo pero el bolo de un aullido crece desvanece las redes, látigos y cuerdas de magia con las ondas sonoras dándole tiempo de saltar a un edificio comenzando su fuga-

Rápido no dejen que escape! -grito Cadence perdiendo de vista al lobo entre los edificios pasando unos segundos un pegaso aterriza frente a ella y Shining-

Su majestad lo sentimos el lobo...dio vuelta en una calle y bueno...desapareció -dijo el guardia muy apenado haciendo una reverencia-

Maldición! -grito Shining asustando un poco al guardia- Aun así...buen trabajo soldado para ser tu primer día ve con los demás y files que se reagrupen y regresen a sus labores pero no bajen la guardia

Si mi señor! -con un saludo militar firme el pegaso se retira para dar la orden sin saber que el lobo se encontraba corriendo por las afueras del imperio volteando a ver a sus lados como otros dos lobos que provenían de Foal mountain y otro del viejo pueblo de Starlight ambos corrían mirando a lo lejos la montaña donde se encontraba el castillo de Celestial y Luna al verlo estos aceleran el paso-

Esto es un juego de niños -sonriendo Celestial mira el cadáver del lobo que habia n tenido en la sala de sus tronos que para evitar daños lo arrojaron al centro de la ciudad asesinándolo lentamente-

Siempre tienes que acabar con la diversión muy rápido -dijo Luna usando su magia azotando al lobo de su cara sobre el piso lleno de puntas de flecha mientras con una soga mágica lo ahorcaba-

Ya Limita deja de jugar sabes que no...-Celestial es silenciada cuando uno de los tres lobos le cae enzima mordiéndole su ala dejándola totalmente destrozada entre mordiscos-

Herma...logrando ver apenas a su hermana Luna es derribada y castigada de igual forma por un segundo lobo mientras el tercero liberaba a su compañero y se retiraban fugándose rápidamente dejando a las princesas mal heridas-

Aaaggg! Aaaa! Malditos! Perros sarnosos! -pegando un gran grito Luna se reincorpora con su ala machacada y sangrando- Que esperas!? Curarme! -volteando a ver a Celestial que igual se levantaba-

Vuelve me a gritar y esa ala tuya no sera lo único destrozado -Celestial voltea a ver a su hermana mostrando como su ala maltratada de la hermana mayor tenia una llama curándola desde su lomo avanzando despacio a la punta de su ala- Además a esta cosa le cesta aveces curarme ya que es obligada pero en cuanto me sane veré si curo o no tu alita jajaja -dando media vuelta Celestial comenzaba a caminar al castillo-

**Manehattan **

Atrapen lo! -gritaban los guardias de la ciudad de Manehattan al ver al lobo escuchar un aullido comenzando a eapacapar a gran velocidad al igual que otros ocho lobos similares toman dirección rumbo a ponyville- Ga...manos? -dijo un guardia confundido por la huida del lobo-

**Poniville**

Detrás de mi chicas! -preocupada viéndose rodeada de lobos de madera Twilight destruye los lobos mas cercanos mientras la horda no parecía cesar ni tener fin-

Twilight...-con voz temblorosa Fluttershy hace ver a su amiga que justo detrás los tosoos de los lobos caídos comienzan a formar un gigantesco lobo de madera-

Oh no...que hago -confundida si atacar al enorme lobo y descuidar a la jauría o seguir atacando a los pequeños lobos y descuidar al lobo enorme- Que hago!

Servido! -un grito proveniente de un infante se logra escuchar justo cuando un cañonazo hacia estremecer el lugar usando la bala disparada impactando contra el enorme lobo destrozándolo por completo-

Niños!? -las mane sorprendidas de ver a String, Funny y Penta usando uno de los cañones de la guardia-

Cof...cof...Funny te...exediste en la pólvora -los tres llenos de tiste y humo tosian-

Oh por dios necesito uno para mis fiestas! -grito Jelly alegre abrazando el cañon-

Concentra te o acaso no quieres tener una fiesta de victoria!? -a gran velocidad Harmony llega para taclear y destruir a un lobo que estaba por atacar a Dash-

Vale chicos relajence no es una competencia -apareciendo en un techo Shining disparaba rayos a las articulaciones de los loboscausandoles una caída que los hacia despedasarce- Van 3! Jajaja

Que bueno que no es competencia! -dijo burlona mente String sin percatarse de un lobo que salta por encima de el para morderlo-

Deja en paz a mis amigos! -montada sobre un lobo de madera Memories detiene al contrincante haciendo que su lobo lo elimine-

Oye...si que es loco tu talento con las bestias -desconcertado Penta observa al lobo de Memories el cual le gruñe-

Ya tranquilo es un amigo -jalando una liana del cuello del lobo este se pone en marcha atacando a sus compañeros-

Niños que rayos hacen aquí!? -autoritariamente Twilight trata de detener a los pequeños-

Ayudar! Que otra cosa tía! -Funny saca de un arbusto un bate golpeando en la cara a un lobo arrancándole la mandíbula-

Nos enseñaron a siempre cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades y eso aremos! -Shining esquivando y atacando en el techo a varios lobos es ayudado por Harlony que cae enzima de uno destrozándolo-

Le prometi que la protegería y jamas la defraudaría maestra Dash! -despegando con gran fuerza para mirar al rededor Harmony logra ver como los lobos seguían y seguían apareciendo convirtiéndose en los lobos gigantes- Esto llevara un rato -dijo respirando un poco agitado bajando a ayudar en la pelea de nuevo-

Niños...-Twilight junto a sus amigas observan a sus hijos pelear casco a casco contra los lobos mientras Aj se coloca al lado de Twi-

En verdad que son nuestros hijos no terroncito? Nunca saben cuando rendirse ni retirarse -colocando su casco en el hombro de su amiga gentilmente le habla-

Como nosotras, ellos han aceptado su deber como protectores -las chicas con alegría miran la pelea cuando sin aviso una bola de fuego alcanza al lobo en el que iba Memories haciéndola caer con un casco trasero ligeramente quemado-

Broken! -a gran velocidad Harmony se acercaba sin ver a un werewolf que lo tacleaba y luego lo arrojaba de un golpe contra otro lobo el cual lo tomaba con su pata y lo azotaba contra el suelo cerca de su amiga-

Niños no! -las mane apunto de ir a ayudar son detenidas por otro werewolf que les impedía el paso usando su coraza sobre todo su cuerpo-

Harmony! -distrallendoce las mane y los demás portillos son emboscados por otros werewolfs que los golpeaban con sus patas jugando con ellos como pelotas arrojándolos de lobo a lobo dejándoles moretones terminando azotándolos junto a sus dos amigos caídos-

Ahg...chicos...están...bien? -Memories a dolorida y con su pata herida trata de mantenerse despierta junto a sus amigos-

Niños desaparescan rápido! Shining teletransportate junto a los demás lejos de aquí! -sin poder hacer mucho los lobos comienzan a subir a las casas formando un circulo al rededor de los pequeños caidos-

Yo...estoy bien...no huiré...aun pue-puedo continuar -a dolorido Shining se intenta levantar-

Bien...yo no...dejare que te...robes la gloria -Harmony levantándose usando sus alas como soporte estira su casco para ayudar a Shining- No lo tomes como amistad...solo quiero ser mas fuerte y mejor que tu

Jeje...solo...te faltaría magia...para hacerlo -String con moretones como sus amigos es ayudado por Shining a levantarse junto a Funny y Penta-

-los lobos aullan haciendo que el fuego de sus espaldas emergiera con gran poder mientras miraban a los portillos fijamente-

Vamos...amigos...esto...esto es como pasear por el parque -dijo Shining tratando de olvidar el dolor-

Un...parque lleno de piedras muy duras y agresivas jeje -Lenta levantándose con ayuda mientras a todos se les veía los ojos húmedos y cristalinos-

Niños! -Twilight es detenida por Fluttershy y Pinkie- Que...hacen?

Tranquila Twilight ellos no se rendirán...aun que huyamos con ellos con tu magia...querrán volver una y otra vez -la pony tímida le sonríe a su amiga para darle cnfianza-

Si Twi veras que aremos una fiesta de despedida...digo de celebración por nuestra victoria -la pony rosa abraza a su amiga mientras ven a sus hijos colocarse de pie en circulo mirando a todos los lobos los cuales de su hocico salia un poco de fue entre sus labios-

Lamento no ser...de ayuda para controlarlos -triste Memories mira a su alrededor comenzando a llorar-

Tranquila...eres de mucha ayuda, demasiada diria yo -Harmony al lado de su amiga se coloca en guardia ocultando con su melena larga sus ojos lagrimientes-

Además...este no es el final...solo es nuestro comienzo...pronto iremos a iniciar un viaje -Shining llorando junto a sus amigos suspira esperando lo peor- Pero sin duda permaneceremos juntos, nada nos separara somos amigos y podremos con cualquier aventura!

Y si hay un bloqueo lo venceremos o apartáramos siempre que podamos y claro que podremos! -Harmony lleno de orgullo extiende sus alas, shining y Penta cuvrne su cuerno de magia y Funny y String se colocan firmemente-

Jamas nos...separaremos!.-los lobos disparan de su hocico una enorme llama mágica hacia los portillos- _"Es hora ahora son libres! Enorgullescanos con su fuerte amistad!" _

-Un conjunto de voces se escuchan justo a centímetros de que la llama golpee a los portillos los cuales sus ojos se cubren del color de cada uno de su elemento a la vez-

LIGHT!/BALANCE!/DARK!/CRAZY!/HOPE!/NATURE! -Lográndose oír el grito de los portillos al momento que el ataque los envolvía en el fuego de gran temperatura el cual es extinguido por una explosión junto a una luz que sale disparada hacia el cielo-

Que...ellos...que!? -Aj atónita miran como el resplandor desaparece lentamente revelando a cada uno de los potrillos-

Que paso? Y eso que lleban que es!? -Pinole muy feliz y entuciamada observan como ahora los portillos llevaban de nuevo el collar con su elemento solo que ahora en sus cascos y rodillas llevaban una ligera protección dorada junto a una diadema cada uno terminando en punta cubriendo parte del tronco de su nariz-

No se que sea pero...siento una magia que proviene de todos...inclusive de sus hijos -Dijo Teilight mirando a Aj y Pie-

Ahora verán quien somos y con quienes no se deben meter! -grito Shining con una mirada penetrante y llena de ira al igual que la de sus amigos mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad-

Tenemos familia y ponis que nos esperan y no los defraudaremos -dijo Memories elevándose un poco junto a Harmony-

Jeje esto se siente increíble esto es tener magia? -String sorprendido mira a sus amigos-

No String esto...esto es mucho mas...yo mismo lo siento y Shining igual esto es...mucho mas que magia -Penta sonriendo mirando a su alrededor sintiendo la magia fluir por su cuerpo mira a String-

Hasta es muy deliciosa -Funny llama la atención de todos sus amigos los cuales al verlo notan que se encontraba comiendo gelatina verde-

De donde sacaste gelatina!? -desconcertado Harmony olfatea la gelatina-

No lo se, solo...solo deje fluir la magia en mi y quería ver mi poder y la gelatina comenzó a brotar de mis cascos -estirnaod su casco Jelly dispara gelatina directo a los ojos de uno de los Werewolf al cual se le pega dejándolo cegado mientras trata de quitarcela-

Asombroso! -grito Penta mirando a otro lobo apuntando con su casco- Fuego! -de su casco el disparado un rayo morado el cual logra esquibar el lobo quedando sorprendido-

Tal parece que ahora las cosas están a nuestro favor -String sonriendo se concentra y con su magia del suelo hace aparecer raíces las cuales comienza a manipular-

Esto lo cambia todo -Harmony coloca su casco frente a él, deun momento a otro se le forma una llama de color azul obscuro mientras sonreía-

-Los lobos rápidamente sueltan un sonoro y fuerte aullido rompiendo las ventanas cercanas que seguían de pie- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -el grupo de potrillos suelta un grito sin temor expulsando el poder que en ese momento tenían-

-Volando y trotando a velocidad contra los lobos Harmony dispara una flama contra un lobo el la cara arrojándolo contra un edificio para luego taclear a otro lobo llevándolo directo contra el anterior lobo- Yo me encargo de estos dos! Wow! -distrallendoce un momento logra esquivar un zarpazo devolviendo el ataque-

Jelly una ayuda!? -Penta atacando con rayos y esquivando el fueros ataque de tres lobos mientras su amigo observaba al que estaba cegado hasta que se quita la gelatina de sus ojos y le gruñe solo para recibir otro disparo dejándolo segado de nuevo-

Jaja ya hoy amigo -mirando fijamente a los lobos este apunta directo a uno que baja la guardia y de su casco empieza a disparar la gelatina solida en forma de picos- Kushi zerachin! -el indefenso lobo logrando ver el ataque muy cerca de el impacta directamente en su cuello y costado haciéndolo caer apagando su brillo y su flama-

Como...como rayos hiciste eso!? -grito String usando las raíces para tomar del hocico al lobo azotándolo contra el suelo-

La verdad solo pensé en que quería hacer y concentre mi gelatina y mi mente jeje -riendo vuelve a lanzar gelatina a los ojos del primer lobo volviéndolo a cegar- El nombre se lo acabo de poner yo mismo y bueno...algo en mi interior me hizo sentir que podía hacerlo

De verdad? -String consentrandoce guarda las raíces que tenia enterrando un poco sus cascos en la tierra- Ibara no rūtsu! -del suelo emergen unas raíces mas gruesas pero estas estaban llenas de espinas hasta la punta- oh jojo asombroso! -el lobo abre los ojos como platos apunto de correr pero es detenido y mal herido de su pata tracería ya que una raíz lo había sujetado con una enorme fuerza clavando sus espinas-

Emmm...bueno...hay -apuntando con su casco Memories de lejos y oculta apunta a un lobo- m walƙiya! -disparando una chispa azul al suelo esta avanza hasta llegar al lobo en donde esta estalla en una fuerte explosión mandando a volar al lobo metros de distancia- Hay pero que hice! -volando a gran velocidad va directo al lobo el cual empezaba a debilitarce-

Jajajaja vuelvan esto apenas comienza! kona kankara! -persiguiendo a los pobres lobos mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego azul que al impactar quemaban de tan frías que estaban y congelaban una pequeña superficie donde caían para no apagarse-

Harmony ten cuidado! El pueblo ya esta dañado no lo empeores! -dijo Shining molesto tumbando a un lobo de un techo mientras al otro se le teletransporta sobre su espalda- Kirari to hikaru yari! -directo de su casco una lanza se crea clavándola directamente en su lomo atravesándolo hasta el pecho al gran lobo el cual aulla desplomándose sin vida mientras Shining salta de nuevo al techo-

Memories! Encarga te de los lobos de madera! -grito Penta luchando junto a Jelly matando a otro de los lobos usando un pincho de gelatina obscuro al combinar ambas magias-

Yo te ayudo! -llegando con las raíces String atrapa a varios lobos mientras detrás de el su werewolf trataba de huir teniendo una pata tracería y otra delantera llena de sangre, cortes y espinas clavadas hasta el hueso-

Chicos! -una manada de lobos gigantes de madera escoltados por lobos chicos se acercaban muy desafiantes-

Maldición! Ah ya que chicos contra la madera! -grito Shining dejando a su lobo al igual que los demás van junto a su amiga y amigo dejando a los lobos aprovechar el momento para escapar los 6 lobos restantes-

Listos preparence! -grito Harmony acercando sus cascos delanteros formando una esfera de fuego-

Recuerden al destruirlos se forma uno mas grande y luego solo regresan al bosque -dijo Shining apuntando con su casco al igual que el resto de sus amigos- Fuego!

No lo aran -al momento de que los portillos disparan hacia los lobos una criatura encapuchada cae un par de metros frente a ellos lanzando cuchillas desde su túnica bloqueando y explotando los ataques de los jóvenes guerreros-

Que rayos...quien eres!? -sorprendido String saca sus látigos los cuales desde lejos son recabados por la figura encapuchada que se colocaba se sostenía en sus patas traseras y con una cola larga y esponjada hacia una señal deteniendo a los lobos de madera-

Ya han destruido y matado a mucha de mi gente, tomen esto como advertencia pequeños -con una buena velocidad la encapuchada aparece detrás de los potrillos y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo son golpeados en la parte tracería de su cuello dejándolos caer sin fuerzas sobre el suelo-

Qui-quien...eres? -tratando de voltear a ver a la criatura esta se destapa un poco dejando ver solo un hocico de perro salir de su capucha-

Mi nombre...-la criatura hace otra señal usando su cola causando que los lobos de madera se retiren rápidamente de regreso al bosque- Lo veras hoy a la media noche -de un gran salto la criatura bípeda cae sobre un lobo que al tenerla en su lomo regresa junto a ella perdiéndose en el bosque-

Niños! -las jóvenes Mane se acercan rápido auxiliando y abrazando a los potrillos- Están bien? -La tímida pegaso revisando a su hija se percata que solo había perdido sus energías como sus amigos-

Descuida tía...no pasa nada...-Shining en los brazos de su madre le sonríe cálidamente-

Como dijo...fue una advertencia...no se preocupen -Hamrony siendo abrazado por Dash trata de soltarse por la verguenza-

Ya tranquilo campeón se lucieron mucho los seis -cariñosamente Dash habla con su alumno mientras Penta y sus amigos miran atentos al bosque-

Ahí...hay algo...y alguien que nos quiere fuera de su camino...no es así? -Penta siendo sostenido por Pinkie al igual que su hijo Funny-

Si, deben ser muchos...uno mas fuerte que otro seguramente -Funny abrazando a Pinkie ríe al pensar en la pelea-

Que vengan los que quieran, no importa con que nos ataquen, mientras tengamos nuestra amistad, nuestras familias, nunca nos rendiremos -hablando muy seriamente Twilight mira a su hijo el cual tenia una mirada que solo había visto una vez en su vida-

Tienes razón mamá, pase lo que pase, lucharemos y nunca nos rendiremos ahora somos los guerreros de la armonía y estaremos juntos! -todos los potrillos se miran serios y con determinación con una sonrisa de con fianza para luego dar un gran grito-

!JUNTOS Y AL ATAQUE!

**Continuara...**

**Bueno he tardado un poco menos pero con todo esto del trabajo, escuela y uno que otro problema que tengo ha ido bien el capítulo, sinceramente debo disculparme si tardo mucho, pero me tardo también por tratar de dar la mayor calidad en cuanto a trama y drama en la historia ya que no quiero se revelen muchos personajes antes de tiempo**

**Aquí las Mane tuvieron mucho mas protagonismo lo cual seguirá así en varios capítulos**

**Ahora la cuestión es quien era esa criatura encapuchada?**

**Que secretos oculta Celestia?**

**Que esta pasando con los elementos y sus portadores?**

**Podrá tiro al blanco cruzar el cañón a tiempo?**

**Todo esto saldrá a la luz muy pronto, nuevos enemigos y viejos enemigos y amigos surgirán para cobrar lo que les ocurrió, no se pierdan el próximo episodio**

**"Los héroes olvidados"**

**Eso es todo por hoy hasta la próxima cuidence, no olviden dejar sus review con opiniones, teorías y críticas de la historia**


End file.
